


碧海情仇

by redcrown



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 93,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrown/pseuds/redcrown
Summary: 海盗锤和皇家海军基 一个非常老土的名字一个非常老套的桥段，但我就是想写~警告：ABO 一见钟情 相爱相杀 初夜梗 半强制爱 mpreg 性冷淡基 狗血误会 虐七海冒险寻宝 高天尊出没 灭霸出没（依然是锤基单cp，大家放心）





	1. Chapter 1

01  
雷神号在夕阳下靠近了黑匣湾，这里是纵横七海的海盗们聚集的秘密据点。今天是三个月一次的海盗之夜，所有赶得及的船长们都会来这里聚会，在杯觥交错中谈谈生意拉拉交情，交易货物吹嘘自己最新的战果，或者单纯的和黑匣镇的妓女们打上一炮，发泄几个月积蓄的欲望。  
索尔刚刚接替父亲的位置拥有自己的船不到一年，但他年轻勇猛血气方刚，下手又狠又准，在短短的几个月内已经成功的抢劫了几次尼达维勒的皇家商队。那可是以黄金珠宝矿产和手工艺出名的国度，这几次行动成功的让他在海盗圈里站稳了脚步。让那些对于他这个刚满二十岁就当上船长的人不甘的闭上了嘴巴。  
他交代好今晚要交易的货物后，拎着外套走下了船，在一边指挥着船员搬东西的大副范达尔立刻凑了上来，一脸八卦的开始告诉他刚才打听到的今晚的娱乐项目。这个同样金发碧眼英俊不凡的家伙是和索尔是一起在阿斯加德长大的同伴，比索尔年长个十岁，风流成性，消息灵通。  
“嗨，索尔，你听说了吗？今天萨诺斯也来了，他刚干了一票大的，抓了一个漂亮的omega，好像还是什么贵族。人现在就挂在享乐厅的入口处，样子可骄傲了。据说为了抓他还损失了不少人手。”范达尔把手上的货物清单丢给一边的副手，带上自己插满了华丽鸵鸟毛的时尚帽子跟着索尔往岸上走去，继续手舞足蹈的介绍。  
“贵族？哼……那些软弱无用，只会躺在软塌上大吃大喝的寄生虫里居然还有一两个举得动剑的？不过这种一般都是要换赎金的吧？如果他真的身份尊‘贵’。”索尔不以为然的笑了，他见识过不少所谓的贵族和商人，都是一些懦弱无用脑满肠肥的玩意，要不是靠着雇佣兵保护，根本就没胆量在大海上航行。  
范达尔举起一根手指摇了摇：“不不，这次这个倒霉蛋看不到明天的太阳了。萨诺斯那个人你又不是不知道，时不时脑袋就疯一下。这次他彻底血洗了那艘约顿海姆船，这个omega是唯一的活口，留他一命的原因仅仅是因为明天是祭海神的日子，萨诺斯需要一个处子。他会在今天晚上标记了那个omega，然后在第一缕曙光照到黑帆时剖开那个可怜的家伙，用他的鲜血和内脏进行祭祀。  
索尔皱了皱眉头，他对这种恶俗不太感冒，但萨诺斯是七海最可怕的海盗，海盗协会里的很多规矩都是他定下的。阿斯加德的船队虽然实力不俗，但与拥有十几艘海盗船的庞然大物比起来，他们只不过是二流的规模。  
一路上遇到了很多的熟人，索尔和每一个人笑着打着招呼，偶尔还和别人来个热情的拥抱。他高大挺拔俊美，有阳光般的金发和大海一样的碧蓝眼眸，很多人都评价他看上去一点都不像一个海盗，特别是在那群肮脏粗鄙奇形怪状的正常海盗中出没的时候尤为明显。据说他的父亲奥丁来自于另外一个大陆，是争夺王位失败后被驱逐的王室成员，对于这个传言黑匣湾几乎所有人都深信不疑。  
他们很快就穿过沿着海岸线修筑的一长条两三层高的低矮建筑群，踩着黑曜石打造的道路走向今天聚会的真正地点——享乐厅。  
此刻瓦伦西海的斜阳已经被嶙峋的山石所遮蔽，黑暗的岩石道路完全就靠两边所插的火把照亮。即使在如此昏暗的光线下，索尔还是一眼看清了那个被关在笼子里的omega。  
他白的发光，在水晶打造的笼子里被一览无遗，如此的年轻和漂亮。  
萨诺斯的宠物笼是一个只有一米五高一米直径的鸟笼状牢房。用手指粗的黑铁制作了框架，然后镶嵌上打磨好的水晶片。  
笼子的高度导致了里面的囚徒只能跪着或者坐着，此刻那个拥有着雪一样皮肤和乌鸦一样漆黑色头发的omega正努力让自己坐的挺直一点，维持着自己岌岌可危的尊严。  
他看上去很年轻，索尔估计对方最多不会超过二十岁。非常的漂亮，皮肤光滑紧致。有新月般的眉毛，浓密的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的脸颊，还有薄薄的淡粉色的嘴唇。索尔看不到他的眼睛，因为那双应该同样美丽的眼睛正紧闭着，如同被主人牙齿紧紧咬住的嘴唇一样显示着俘虏拒绝接受外面世界一切的决心。  
那个omega非常的瘦，包裹在白色衬衫和珍珠色马甲里的身躯甚至没有一些女海盗粗壮，索尔很肯定自己的双手可以在他那细细的腰肢上轻松的合拢。omega一般都是柔弱和纤细的代名词，除了母亲索尔没见过几个omega。海上的生涯危险而疯狂，这么脆弱的生物根本就不适合在这样的环境下生存，这是他人生中第一次看到一个没有被标记过的omega，还是个男性。  
“小美人~笑一个。你如果讨好了我，说不定我就把你从萨诺斯那边买过来。”身边不时有人吹着口哨调戏着那个脸色苍白还故作镇定的omega。笼中囚徒努力的无视着周围的侮辱和挑逗，但是微微颤抖无风自动的蕾丝透露了主人恐慌的内心。  
一阵狂风呼啸而过，笼子被吹的大幅度的晃动了起来，黑发的俘虏受到了惊吓，瞪大了眼睛重心不稳扑倒在笼子上。翡翠一样的碧绿双眸就这么直直的对上了索尔的，强忍着的泪水在发红的眼眶里打转，索尔看到那被咬出了深深印子的嘴唇张了张，似乎想要求救，然后又无力的阖上了。  
Omega绝望的看了一眼笼子下面把自己当个商品或者奴隶一样参观的肮脏丑陋粗俗不堪的海盗们，痛苦的闭上了眼睛。他知道等待自己的命运是什么，然而现在连一把可以自杀的小刀都没有，他被俘虏的时候被搜走了一切的武器，连靴子里面的匕首都没逃过。  
他的帽子手套外套都被人扒掉了，长靴也没留下。那些高大的海盗们抓到他以后用锁链把他脖子双手腰和脚踝都栓了起来，仿佛一只牲口似的光脚塞进了这个不足以站直身体的小笼子里示众，十月的海风在夜幕下越来越冷，让他久不活动的四肢逐渐的冰冷麻木。  
索尔被后面的人推挤着往前走，陆陆续续到来的海盗们，都对于这个代表着七海最强大海盗团伙灭霸的权利的展示物很感兴趣，但这里是大门，谁都停下来观看的话，就都不要走路了。  
“太浪费了……”范达尔摇着头叹息着，他可算是见多识广了，睡遍了七大洋数百个城市，凭借好看的皮相和甜言蜜语混到了不少美人的床上。但这么好看的男性omega，还是没有被标记过的，真是头一次见到。  
然而这个美人明天早上就要死了，在被萨诺斯那个可怕丑陋的巨汉占有后，将被一把带钩子的剖鱼刀残忍的剖开整个腹腔，掏出内脏，在里面放上一件最新抢到的战利品缝好后丢进黑匣湾尽头峭壁下的漩涡。  
“我要他……”索尔听着自己大副的叹息，毫不犹豫的说出了自己的决定。“我要和萨诺斯交易，买下那个omega。”  
范达尔愣住了，过了一会才反应过来，连忙摇头阻止：“不行不行，萨诺斯是个疯子，他对于想要的东西一向是志在必得，他不会同意任何的交易条件的。虽然我也觉得可惜，但这是他的命运。我们还没有实力和灭霸抗衡，奥丁把族长的位置让你暂管不是为了让你挑起纷争的。”  
索尔咬紧了下颌，他知道范达尔说的一切都是对的，但是自从看到那双悲伤绝望的眼睛，他就再也无法假装那是个无关紧要的人。虽然仅仅是惊鸿一瞥，他的灵魂还是感到了触动，他相信那个人就是自己想要陪伴终身的伴侣，这大概就是所谓的一见钟情。  
“我有萨诺斯想要的东西，如果以那个为筹码，他会答应我的要求。”索尔无意识的摸了摸胸口的坠子，粗粗的金质链条下有一个方形的盒子，上面雕刻着古老的花纹。  
“哦，不！那可是你家的传家宝。你要是拿以太去换一个俘虏，你爹会把你直接打死的。”范达尔跳了起来，忍不住用力打了一下索尔的肩膀，希望能够敲醒眼前这个失去理智的同伴。  
以太是一颗血红色的美丽宝石，据说是阿斯加德一族故乡的传世之宝，原本一直都佩戴在索尔的母亲弗丽嘉身上，直到索尔拥有了自己的船，弗丽嘉才把这条项链送给他，以期保护他出入平安。  
“我意已决，你不要阻拦我了，你去联系一下乌木喉，告诉他我要交易。”索尔本来就不是一个事事都征求意见的人，他决定的事情，其他人很难改变，正如奥丁一样。  
范达尔重重的叹了口气，看了看远处吊在笼子里的omega单薄的身影，还是硬着头皮接下了这个任务。他很后悔没早点给索尔介绍一个女朋友，如果索尔早点拥有自己的omega，就不会如此的冲动了。  
他当然带着索尔去开过荤，自从这位天神一般的海盗王子十五岁分化结束后，范达尔就没少带他去花街柳巷寻欢作乐。作为一个年轻的血气旺盛的外形条件又如此好的alpha，索尔当然很容易找到上床的对像。  
但海盗所能接触的人，无非是些的妓女商贩，空虚艳妇或者剧院戏子，家世良好的omega与海盗是两条永无交汇道路，而索尔也对于抢劫财宝以外的事情不感兴趣。雷神号虽然是一艘海盗船，但是只图钱并不以杀人为乐，更不要说强奸强掳船上的妇女了。  
他在人群中穿梭，很快找到了目标。乌木喉是一个干瘪的瘦高个，沉迷烟酒的他像个移动的骷髅，灰败的皮肤和漆黑的牙齿舌头为他赢得黑舌头的外号，他是萨诺斯的谋士，也是萨诺斯旗舰泰坦号的大副。  
当他表明来意后，黑舌头露出毒液一样的笑容。钩子一样的目光扫过大厅入口处的索尔，点头表示他会去传达。  
在当天晚上的海盗狂欢宴会后，萨诺斯在自己的会客厅接见了索尔。常年的风吹日晒让这个身高超过两米三的巨人浑身紫红，他全身的皮肤都被各种伤痕所覆盖，特别是脸上，丑陋的纵向条纹切割着他的下巴，据说那是早年一场和海妖的战斗中留下的勋章。  
“小子，你想要我的祭品？”萨诺斯瘫坐在自己黄金打造的宝座上，无理的翘着脚，两个赤身裸体仅仅用金链子挡住私密处的omega正匍匐在他的王座旁边，侍奉他喝酒抽烟。  
索尔不满对方如此的藐视自己，但从年纪上说，萨诺斯是和自己的父亲同辈，所以只能默默的接受了这个轻蔑的称呼。  
“是，我想要一个干净的omega当情人。我已经成年并拥有自己的船只，是时候找一个可以生下健康后代的对象了。”  
巨人在座位上呼呼的抽着烟斗，暗红色的眼睛并没有看着面前站着的年轻海盗。他抬起一只脚，踩在跪在脚下的女仆大腿上，用靴子碾压着那团雪白软嫩的肉体，把污泥和青紫红痕沾染了上去。  
“干净的……”萨诺斯冷笑了一下，终于抬眼看了看索尔。“你的筹码呢？你不会天真到以为我会把他送给你吧？小子。”  
索尔没有开口，而是一把拽下了脖子上的项链，把里面那颗血红的宝石露了出来。  
萨诺斯一直在收集各种名贵异常的宝石，那似乎是他的一个小小癖好。此刻他本就狭小的眼睛因为专注而收缩了瞳孔，最终他咧开了大嘴，吐出了两个字。  
“成交。”  
索尔交出了以太，这里是黑匣湾，任何海盗都要遵循停战协议和诚实约定，否则将会受到七海所有海盗的一致的讨伐，所以他并不担心萨诺斯——名义上海盗联盟的盟主——自毁名誉。  
“我什么时候可以得到我的omega？”  
萨诺斯低沉的笑了：“小子，他还不是‘你的’omega，等你完全的占有了他他才是你的。不过我要告诉你，他身上的锁链是属于新娘的，只有你完成了标记，那链条才会解开。现在，去你的船上等候你纯洁的新娘吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
洛基从笼子里被放下来的时候，全身都已经冻僵了，长时间保持着一个姿势的关节因为拉扯而刺痛不已。他麻木的肌肉因为血液重新开始循环而酸楚难当，根本无法站立起来。他看了一眼四周，这里是山洞里开凿出的一个简陋单间，两个粗壮的女人把自己从吊索上放下来后，毫不费力的抬着整个水晶笼子到了这里，然后打开锁，把自己拖了出来。  
他咬紧牙关，不让呻吟从唇缝里溜出来。脚下踩得是光裸的岩石，冰冷的寒气正从漆黑的石头上渗透出来。他冷极了，一整天没有吃饭喝水让他身心俱疲，更不要说之前那场遭遇战他负隅顽抗所耗费掉的体力。  
脖子上的金属项圈稍微一动就牵动铁链叮当作响，链子虽然不粗，但没有工具的情况下也绝对打不开。这条链子从脖子垂下来，在腰部绕了一个圈，然后分为四股，连到手腕和脚踝上与项圈同样的金属镣铐上。  
旁边的女人松开了手，他立刻失去了平衡。在摔倒之前，女人们抖开了一张巨大的毯子把他包住，然后就像卷行李一样把他给紧紧的裹了起来。他的视线一下子陷入了漆黑，只感觉自己被放倒，然后被人一头一脚的抬了起来往外走。  
“唔……”在没有人看到的情况下，他终于忍不住哭了出来，压抑的抽泣声被自己死死的捂在挂毯里。粗糙的羊毛吸收着他的泪水，他知道这是自己最后一个晚上，并发誓只要一有机会就果断的自戕，绝对不要变成海盗的玩物。  
这是他第一次离开自己的国家，虽然原本就不是什么受到欢迎和关注的王子，但好歹还是个贵族。衣食无忧，接受着一个王子应有的教育和训练。当他分化为omega的时候，不出意料的被父亲当作了谈判的筹码送了出去。  
原本这是一趟和亲的旅程。国王劳非把自己许配给了穆斯贝尔海姆的火焰王苏尔特尔，作为他第十三任的妻子。可没想到行程刚过半，他们就遇到了大海上最可怕的海盗集团灭霸，两艘护卫舰不到二十分钟就被击沉，如狼似虎的海盗们又用了二十分钟就彻底的占领了冰霜女神号。  
护卫和侍女被一个个杀死，他虽然也拔出了武器反击，但很快一个穿着暴发户一样金紫色铠甲的红皮怪物登上了舰桥，用黄金做成的拳套一击就敲断了自己的长剑，打晕了自己。  
他听到了那些海盗们所讨论的：强奸、标记、献祭。如果一定要死，他宁可自己夺取自己的生命，起码可以保有最后一点尊严。  
抬着他的人走过了一条不算短的道路，他听到了四周的嘈杂声音，男人和女人在酒杯交错中发出的放荡而粗鲁不堪的调笑，自己正被抬着路过一片市集。然后那声音渐渐的变远了，四周传来更加浓重的海水的腥气，他们正在向一艘船上前进。  
最终他停了下来，听见前面的那个女人用粗鲁的腔调开口：“索尔船长，你的新娘到了。主人吩咐我们立刻送来，所以他还没有经过打理。”  
一个年轻的好听的男中音响了起来：“没有关系，你们把他放在床上就行了。这是给你们的谢礼。”  
洛基躺在床上，听着他们像个货物一样讨论着自己。看样子短短的几个小时，自己又被卖了，从一个叫萨诺斯的恶魔手中落到了另一个叫索尔的手里。  
几枚硬币碰撞声音过后，女仆的声音听上去恭敬了不少。  
“船长阁下，贞洁的锁链戴上后是无法取下的，除非它的佩戴者已经失去了资格。您只要明天用完后把链子交给仆人送去享乐厅就行了，自然会有人接收。”  
洛基没有听到索尔的回话，估计那个无耻的海盗正猥琐的咀嚼着这句话的潜台词。他听到门关上的声音，然后就是不紧不慢往自己逼近的脚步声。他用力的往一边翻去，希望能够从毯子里滚出来，刚转了半圈就被一双强有力的大手按住了。  
“哎，别乱动啊，差点就摔到地上了。”那个声音似乎还挺关心自己的，洛基心中愤怒的咒骂着：“虚伪！假惺惺！”  
然后他感到自己被人抱了起来，一圈一圈转着解开了毯子，虽然速度不快，但对于一个缺水少食备受惊吓的人而言，已经足够让人眩晕了。当他从毯子里重见光明的时候，已经完全被转晕了，睁着眼睛看到整个天花板都在飘，而一张年轻英俊有点熟悉的脸正从上方略带紧张的看着自己。  
“是你……”等他的眩晕过去了一点，洛基认出了眼前的人。当时自己被展示在几千个奇形怪状的海盗面前，唯一一个看着像个正常人的就是这个“索尔船长”，他看上去是如此的卓尔不凡，就像一个微服出巡的王子而不是什么粗鄙残忍的海盗。  
“不要怕，我第一眼看到你就喜欢上了你，我是索尔•奥丁森，从今以后就是你的丈夫，把你自己放心的交给我，我会向对待妻子一样的照顾你，爱护你。”金发的男人露出天真而坦荡的笑容，湛蓝的眼睛里有星星在闪烁。仿佛这真的是在花前月下，两个相爱的人正打算互订终身。  
“我拒绝。”洛基冷酷的吐出了三个字，满意的看到笑容在对方的自信的脸上冻结。他曲起膝盖，用力的蹬向了眼前的大个子，在实打实的踹上什么之后，打算利用对方后退的功夫，从床的另一边滚下去，撞开不远处的窗户跳海逃生。  
然而他的脚就像踹上了铁板，不但没有把索尔踹飞，反而让自己因为反作用力，摔倒在床上，离床边的距离更远了。  
更糟糕的是，刚才还假装和善的海盗终于丢掉了假面具，挂上了生气的表情。他抓住洛基想要挣扎后退的脚踝用力一拉，就把洛基整个人拉到了怀里，然后刺啦两下撕掉了马甲和衬衣。洛基的双腿无法分的很开，因为两个脚踝之间的链条只有一尺多长。索尔虽然解开了面前这个垂死挣扎的小东西的腰带，却没法把裤子顺利的脱下来。  
厚实的紧身布料紧贴着对方又长又直的大腿，索尔怕用刀来割会划破对方丝绸一样细滑的皮肤。这不，随便扭打了两下，这个精致的omega的腰上胸口脖子上就留下了自己红色的指印。  
“不要闹了，接受现实吧。做我的新娘，总比当海神的祭品好，我是真心喜欢你的。”索尔一只手按着omega柔软的腹部，另一只手努力的往下扒裤子。奈何这只黑头发的小野猫，张牙舞爪的扭来扭去，一刻都不肯停下，更过分的是他还找机会用手上的锁链套住了自己的脖子，妄图把自己勒晕过去。  
说好的omega天生体弱，需要呵护温柔对待的呢？索尔最后只好骑在对方的大腿上，用体重压制着他的下半身，然后腾出双手去解开勒在脖子上的链条。这位贵族小少爷的战斗力不弱，看的出来是接受过专门的近身格斗训练的，要不是力气太小，自己可能还真的会吃点亏。  
可惜对方真的只是一个omega，一轮较量下来，渐渐的没了力气，当索尔最后把他的裤子一撕到底，把人整个压在身下的时候，对方捂着脸痛哭了起来。  
索尔无语的看着蜷缩着哭的哀哀凄凄的小东西，撑起了身子安抚性的摸了摸对方的头发。原本还算整齐的头发现在在床单上蹭的乱七八糟，现在他只好无聊的把那些乱翘的头发一根根的顺回原来的地方。  
“你叫什么？”索尔想，一定是自己太性急了，范达尔说过泡妞之前要先聊天营造气氛，对方还是个什么经验都没有的处子，自己一上来就扒光对方衣服打算强上确实容易吓到人。  
洛基不想搭理他，他只想把所有的委屈都化作泪水流淌出去。其实在哪里被谁上都没什么区别，自己本来不过就是一个交易的砝码，从来都没有自己的自由意志。  
但他真的不想就这么被一个陌生人糊里糊涂的上了，他上个月刚分化完成，甚至还没有经历过一次发情期就被打包送了出去。原本他希望自己是一个beta，这样好歹可以做个正常人，不用担心王位继承权的纷争，还能辅佐父王和哥哥在自己的国家安稳的娶个老婆，拥有几个属于自己的孩子。可最终他还是分化成了omega。  
约顿海姆地处极北贫瘠寒冷之地，很多物资要和海洋对面的穆斯贝尔海姆交易，联姻是最好的手段，但约顿海姆的omega本来就很少，皇室里面就更少。所以当他分化完成后，父亲劳非的喜悦简直是不加掩饰的，甚至还温情的来看望了从高烧中逐渐恢复的自己。洛基的窃喜没有维持多久，第二天劳非就丢给自己一封来自于海对面的求亲信，告诉自己已经被卖出去了。  
“别哭了，你饿不饿？渴不渴？我拿点吃的给你？”索尔看着越哭越凄惨的omega开始觉得头疼了，他真的没见过这种水一样的生物，为什么可以从那瘦瘦的身体里流淌出那么多的水分呢？但他知道，长时间不喝水，会让人虚弱昏迷。所以他把床头的奶罐拿了过来，倒了一杯，强迫怀里的人坐起来，把杯子送到了对方的嘴边。  
洛基闻着香甜的牛奶，忍不住舔了一下滚到嘴边的苦涩的泪水，他已经超过二十个小时没有喝过水了，刚才又哭了一阵子，确实非常的饥渴。最终生存的本能还是战胜了继续哭泣的欲望，他就着索尔的手，咕嘟嘟喝掉了一大杯牛奶。因为喝的太急，最后还忍不住打了一个嗝。  
索尔感觉怀里的人是那么的细腻滑嫩，虽然刚才打斗出了一点汗，但完全不像大海上的水手那样刺鼻难闻，反而有种淡淡的香甜味道。他知道omega的信息素每一个都不相同，但是眼前这个小东西的闻上去特别的美味，就像甜甜的水果，但是味道非常淡，可能与现在不在发情期有关。  
他用手指托起对方的脸，耐心的询问：“还要不要了？”刚刚痛哭过的绿眼睛因为紧张而瞳孔放大，看上去更大了，水汪汪的，睫毛上还挂着几个水珠。浓厚的牛奶在对方的嘴唇上留下了好笑的一撇胡子，索尔感觉一股冲动从下腹窜起，忍不住低头用舌头把那张粉红色的小嘴舔了一遍。  
洛基惊恐的往后退去，却把自己更加塞入索尔的怀里。他避无可避，只能闭上眼睛咬紧牙关让对方肆意的攻城略地，舔的自己满脸都是口水。  
“呼吸！”索尔发现身下的人因为紧张而屏住了呼吸，直到整个人都变成了粉红色还没自觉，忍不住用力的拍了拍对方的后背。被拍醒的洛基大口大口的吸进了新鲜的空气，然后呛咳了起来。  
索尔感受着那具诱人的胴体在怀里的每一次动弹都仿佛是给自己的阴茎加油鼓劲，他的下半身已经忍的快要爆炸了，但怀里的人还没准备好。他想起刚才问范达尔和处子睡觉要注意的细节问题时范达尔给的忠告。  
“处子总是很害羞，总是会拒绝的，你要强硬一点，不然她们会因为害怕和你拖延上整个夜晚。长痛不如短痛，你进去了，把他干爽了，他也就从了你了。反正你都把祖传宝物拿去换了人回来，应该会真心待他的，日久见人心。他一开始不愿意，以后也会慢慢懂你的好的。”  
所以他决定不等了，挖了一坨之前准备好的香膏，固定住怀里的人就往他小巧的臀瓣中间伸了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
洛基感受到对方宽大的手掌抚摸上了自己光溜溜的屁股，然后顺着臀缝滑倒的两腿之间那个没有人碰过的地方。紧接着就有一根手指带着大团凉丝丝滑腻腻的膏体伸进了那里，他惊叫着弹了起来，却被索尔粗壮的比自己脑袋还要大的手臂紧紧的箍住了，只能无力的感受着那根手指在体内转动弯曲、不断深入带来古怪的胀痛。  
“告诉我，你叫什么？你总不希望我等下进入你的时候，叫不出你的名字。”索尔感觉一根手指可以轻松的在那个稚嫩火热的通道里轻松的滑动时，抽出了手指又去挖了一大坨，开始探入第二根。  
洛基感觉一种麻痒酥热的正在从尾椎骨往上蔓延，他忍不住发出极轻的鼻音，死死的咬紧着嘴唇，担心自己一张嘴就会发出不知羞耻的呻吟声。  
索尔看他还在顽固的抵抗，忍不住恶意的曲起手指，在肠道内壁刮擦了一下，果然怀里人惊喘着叫了出来，发出一声好听的哀鸣。  
“告诉我叫什么？不然我就只好喊你那些不好听的字眼了。”索尔当然听过酒吧里港口上那些水手和妓女们的肮脏情话，但他不忍心这么叫怀里这个干干净净看上去像娃娃一样漂亮的omega。  
“洛基……我叫洛基。”怀里的少年终于投降了，他知道自己逃不过这场劫难，所有的坚持和抵抗不过是无用功，不过是可笑可悲的垂死挣扎。  
“洛基，看着我，我希望你能记住是谁占有了你。我是索尔，我爱你，从今天开始，我就是你的alpha，你就是我的omega。虽然以后你再也没法过锦衣玉食的安稳生活，但我是阿斯加德最棒的海盗，我会带着你用雷神号征服七大洋，你和我可以自由自在的到处闯荡，如果我是海洋之王，那你就是我的王后。”  
洛基没有回答他，只是张开细瘦的双臂，搂住了索尔的脖子。他的双腿无法分的太开，只能侧坐在索尔的身上，此刻放弃了抵抗，索尔终于可以一口气脱掉自己的衣服。他把洛基放平，从身后拢住，继续温柔的拓展那即将要容纳自己的地方。害羞的洛基根本不敢看他的下身，所以索尔只好引导着他的手，把那些修长洁白的手指放在自己的阴茎上。  
“啊……”洛基发出了可爱的惊叫，为手上的触感而惊讶。他忍不住扭头看了一眼，立刻被吓的脸色发白。索尔的阳具正如同索尔一样气宇轩昂尺寸傲人，洛基的拇指和中指放在上面甚至不能握成圈。  
“不怕，不怕……我会温柔一点的。”索尔安抚的亲了亲洛基伶仃的肩膀和脖子，看到那几乎要撑破皮肤的尖锐骨头有点心疼，他真心觉得洛基太瘦了。随着他手上工作的继续，他也在逐渐的释放自己的alpha信息素，他很少这么做，毕竟平时根本就没有机会接触到omega。  
他浓烈的alpha味道软化了洛基，让一直在紧张和僵硬状态中的洛基像一块浸入热水的黄油，一丝丝的融化了，在他手指的操弄下发出甜腻的猫一样的细碎呻吟。自己身前修长秀气的分身也开始慢慢的抬头，粉红色的头部开始滴落透明的液体。  
当索尔的三根手指可以顺利的进出洛基身后的小穴的时候，他在自己的阴茎上涂了更多的乳膏。范达尔指导过，永远不要觉得润滑太多，更多的润滑，更多的爽滑。  
此刻他已经因为忍耐而全身发红，无法再等了。他让洛基侧躺在自己的左手上，用右手分开洛基身上唯一还有点肉的臀瓣，让那个被手指开拓的水光粉嫩的小洞露了出来，然后慢慢的把自己的分身压了进去。  
肥厚宽大的蘑菇头在压力下推挤进了狭窄的入口，他感觉自己一瞬间就进入了天堂，从来没有如此紧致又舒服的感觉，omega未经人事的后穴本能的推挤着他的阴茎，却仿佛是在给他的阴茎做按摩似的。  
洛基发出了破碎的哭泣声，用手掌胡乱的拍打着索尔，抗议他的暴行。  
“好痛，退出去，退出去！”  
索尔知道这是不可避免的痛苦，所以没有理睬他而是稍微往后撤出一点后更大力的缓缓压了进去。  
“啊……好痛……痛……你这个骗子，好痛……”洛基开始尖叫，用指甲抓挠着他能够到的一切。  
索尔手臂上，后腰上，大腿上都被毫不留情的挠出了红痕。这种刺激让他更加的兴奋，又一次往后撤退后，一个挺身彻底的把自己送了进去。他现在完全的被洛基紧致火热的通道包围了，之前涂满了内壁的香膏正在融化，本身就有催情效果的药膏一点一点的软化了因为疼痛而僵硬的omega。  
洛基被体内突然充满的巨大家伙压的出不了声，他感觉自己被劈成了两半，一根滚烫的铁柱从那个羞耻的地方捅进了身体里。但是随着时间的推移，那种又痛又涨的感觉变成了又麻又酥的奇妙感觉。  
还没等他搞明白，索尔就开始动了，他先是浅浅的抽插，等洛基的身体确实的准备好后，开始了大力的抽插，把阴茎拔到几乎完全退出通道又深深的插到最里面。几个来回后，他改变了频率，用一种快速而强有力的节奏敲打着洛基的臀部，把那片雪白的肌肤撞成了粉红色。随着他猛烈的进攻，洛基的哀鸣变成了甜腻的吟唱，原本垂头丧气的小兄弟也渐渐的抬起了头。  
他伸出手，自己无意识的套弄着那里，立刻被发现的索尔扣住了手腕压在胯骨上不得动弹。  
“不要自己动手，我要干到你前面射出来。”索尔亲吻着omega天鹅般优雅的脖子，在突出的颈椎上留下一个又一个的亲吻。Omega原本沉睡在皮肤之下的腺体因为他的舔舐和啃咬肿胀了起来，变成一个微微突出发热搏动的小包。  
他在快速的抽插中寻找着omega的生殖腔入口，只有在生殖腔内成结射精并同时咬破腺体才能算是一次完整正式的标记。他原本不想这么快就入侵洛基的生殖腔，因为他看上去还那么年轻，并没有准备好怀孕。但是为了解开那该死的锁链，他只能这么做。  
终于，他发现了位于肠道深处靠近肚子方向的一个皱褶，当他的龟头从那里擦过时，洛基发出了尖锐的喘息，浑身紧绷了起来，射出了自己浓稠的精液。当他第一次高潮过去后，整个人都陷入了恍惚，身体柔软的仿佛没有骨头似的。  
索尔干脆把洛基翻了过去，面朝下趴在床上，双手扣住胯骨拉高了他的臀部，狠狠的把自己干进了那个水润湿滑的桃源洞天。他一次次的摩擦过那个皱褶，用龟头去挤压那里，摩擦那里。终于在一次找对角度后，他的阴茎突破那层具有韧性的薄膜，插入了一个更加窄小的入口。  
“啊！”洛基全身都抽搐了一下，发出一声惨叫，吓了索尔一跳。他没想到这里的反应是如此的巨大，他听范达尔说过处子的生殖腔可能更加的脆弱和敏感，但是眼下箭在弦上不得不发，不管如何他也必须完成这次标记。  
“再忍忍，马上就好了，我们必须完成标记，不然你这幅枷锁去不掉。”他亲吻着洛基的后背，试图用抚摸洛基的性器让他放松，然而洛基还是哀哀的哭泣着说不要。  
于是他只好不顾洛基的哀嚎和痛呼继续进攻着那个细小的入口，他自己也被勒的生痛，几次退的比较厉害的时候，都看到阴茎上粘了红色的血迹。但他知道这是处子破瓜免不了的痛苦，只好硬着头皮继续做了下去。  
经过不懈的努力，肠道深处那个小口终于被缓缓的操开了，索尔长吁了一口气把自己的分身送到了最里面，他感觉得到这里比其他的地方更加湿润高温，肌肉仿佛都有自己的意识吮吸着自己阴茎。他一遍遍亲吻着洛基的肩膀和后背，不停的安抚着。洛基的喘息和呻吟越来越弱了，可能这场长时间的性爱彻底榨干了他的体力。索尔决定立刻成结，早点结束这场性事。  
他让自己的阴茎安静的停留在那个温热的入口，让本能指引着身体开始膨胀，死死的撑满入口，然后完成绵长的射精。最后的这一步让原本已经几乎昏过去的洛基又痛醒了过来，语不成声的抽泣着。  
“痛……啊……好痛……救命……不……”  
索尔心疼的拥抱着怀里的人，感到那纤瘦的身体不断的抽搐痉挛，开始觉得有那里不对劲。但是他只能一口咬上勃勃跳动着的腺体，注入自己的信息素完成了最后的标记。  
黑色的金属项圈咔哒一声松了开来，从洛基细瘦的脖子上掉落，紧跟着四肢的枷锁也跟着一个个的松开了。索尔抬手拾起这讨厌的东西，从床上远远的丢了出去，然后怜惜的舔了舔腺体上渗出的血迹，从洛基的体内拔出了已经完成射精的下体。  
他闻到了浓烈的血腥味，随着分身的拔出，一股鲜血混杂着白色的精液流淌了出来，即使索尔以前没有碰过omega处子，也发现这出血量多的不对劲。  
洛基脸色苍白，浑身都在冒着冷汗，已经完全的昏迷了过去。索尔撕了一大块床单一次次的擦掉从洛基身体里面淌出来的血，却发现出血量完全没有减少的迹象。  
他踉跄着从床上爬了下来，随便套了件衣服就去找范达尔。等范达尔请来镇上的巫医，洛基的身下已经晕开了很大的一滩血迹。  
索尔忍耐着等待女巫医检查完洛基的身体。黑肤黑发的巫医莫塔拉浑身画满了红色的纹身，此刻她板着脸从自己的背包里掏出了一些药膏，涂在了洛基白的发蓝的肚子上，画成一个符咒的样子，然后叽里咕噜念了一大段咒语。  
“怎么回事？”等她终于做完这一切，索尔急不可耐的问了出来，他看到洛基身下不断渗出的血终于止住了，而原本苍白干裂的嘴唇也渐渐有了一点血色。  
“奥丁森，你的omega还没有发育成熟，他的生殖腔还没有做好孕育的准备，这就是原因。你伤到了他，我已经给他用了药，但是最好的灵药还是位于珍珠海的粉红贝乳液，用新鲜捕获的贝壳挤出的乳汁将能最大限度的修复他的身体。而治疗你的omega，我所要的报酬是一打粉红贝，刚才为了救他我已经用了不少我的药膏。请尽快去捉，晚了也许你的omega将永远的失去生殖的能力。”  
“天啊……我做了什么……”索尔懊恼的抓住了自己的头发，他万万没有想到会有这样的情况发生。  
“为什么会没有发育成熟？omega不是性别分化以后就算是性成熟了吗？”在一边等候的范达尔忍不住问了出来，他也交往过omega，但从来没有听说过还有这样的症状。  
女巫抓起洛基一只手握在手心，仰面朝天开始念念有词，过了一会她睁开了没有瞳色的双眼说到：“他上个月刚完成分化，还没有进入过第一次发情期，而且才十六岁，身体本身就有先天性的原因发育不良。”  
“十六岁？”索尔和范达尔都吃惊的叫了出来，这位来自于约顿海姆的少年很瘦但是很高，几乎接近索尔的高度了。所以他们虽然觉得他可能很年轻，但没有想到居然这么年轻。  
“约顿海姆人普遍很高，以他的体格来看很明显就是未成年。不，就算是十六岁，他的身高也没有达到平均的标准，这个omega可能天生就是有缺陷的。奥丁森，我劝你最好立刻动身，他的身体现在很虚弱，再耽搁下去，可能不仅仅是失去生育能力，连性命都不一定能够保得住。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
索尔立刻站了起来，他拥有七海最快的魔法艇妙尔尼尔，全速行驶只要三天就能抵达几千里外的珍珠海。范达尔也跟着站了起来请求跟着一起去，却被索尔拒绝了。  
“你留下照顾洛基和雷神号，多一个人的重量，妙尔尼尔的速度就会受到影响。”  
“珍珠海有很多凶残的棘刺龙，粉红贝是它们最爱的食物，必须有人在水面上接应你，不然就算你采集到了粉红贝，也不一定能安全的上船返航。”  
“范达尔，我是索尔，珍珠海中没有任何生物可以战胜我，我必须全速前进。七天，等我七天，莫塔拉请你务必保护好洛基，他是我认定的伴侣。我会带着最大最好的粉红贝回来救他的，请不要吝惜你的药物。”  
索尔匆匆的准备了干粮和饮用水，命令船员把银色的魔法飞艇放下了海面。他在出发前又看望了一下洛基，治疗过以后，洛基的脸色好多了。女巫会过几个小时给他灌一些药汤，以维持病人的体力。  
“等我回来，洛基。”索尔狠狠的抱了一下怀里那个轻飘飘的人，为了上药方便清理过伤口的洛基现在套了一件自己最干净最新的衬衣，过大的衣物显得他更加娇小可怜，两条笔直的长腿从衣物下方裸露出来，上面还留着之前索尔留下的巨大手印。  
洛基虽然意志强悍的不像一个omega，但他的身体依然是脆弱的。索尔再一次为自己的鲁莽和粗鲁而深感后悔，最后又亲吻了一下洛基的嘴唇，依依不舍的跳上了银色飞艇向南驶去。  
然而当他七天后带着满满一大袋最高品质的粉红贝回来的时候，迎接他的却是受伤的范达尔和洛基已经被穆斯贝尔海姆国王赎走的消息。  
原来冰霜女神号在遇袭的时候已经放出了报信的乌鸦，苏尔特尔在得知新娘被劫后找中间人提出了赎人的要求。火焰之国盛产永恒之火——一种红色的奇特矿物，可以当作最高效的能源也能够制作火药和炸弹，所以一直都是各个国家急需的重要军备物资。没有人会拒绝一箱高纯度的永恒之火作为赎金，萨诺斯也不会。  
所以七海的恶魔、恐怖的霸主毫不犹豫的撕毁了和索尔的协议，在索尔离开后第五天命人强行登上雷神号把还处在昏迷中的洛基带走。为了维护虚假的公平，他留下了三个抢来的女性omega处子，算是补偿。  
范达尔在对抗中被人砍伤了肩膀，现在还在卧床。索尔瞪着血红的眼睛，为了赶路他已经七天七夜没有休息了，但是此刻他还不能停，用妙尔尼尔去追还有可能在苏尔特尔的船回国之前找回洛基。  
当他吼叫着要水手把刚刚收上船的飞艇放下去的时候，一个威严的声音打断了他。  
“够了！索尔，不要再胡闹了。”听到风声赶来处理问题的奥丁直接命令大副海姆达尔打晕了儿子，这件事必须要妥善的处理，没有人可以如此的挑衅阿斯加德的名誉，哪怕是灭霸也不行。  
***  
洛基醒来的时候发现自己在一艘正在航行的船上，四周的装饰华丽而精致，一看就知道不是海盗的品味。他困惑的想要起身，但稍微翻动了一下，就感到肚子深处撕裂般的疼痛。那个金色头发的大块头太粗鲁了，自己真的是被他撕成了两半。  
“殿下醒了，准备一下。”一个宫廷女官听到了动静，打开门看了一下，然后对外面吩咐起来。她梳着牛角一样的卷翘的发髻，额头上带着象征着穆斯贝尔海姆的红色额饰。  
“我怎么了？这里是哪里？”洛基看到女官的装扮，心里面已经有七八分的明白，但还是想要确认一下。  
“洛基殿下，陛下用永恒之火从海盗手里赎出了您。还有一天就要抵达穆斯贝尔海姆的首都火焰城了，请先沐浴更衣。您受了伤，还一直昏迷着，我们都没法为您做彻底的清理。”女官挂着虚伪的笑容毕恭毕敬的回答着，但是洛基发誓他看到了女官在说清理的时候脸上露出了一丝鄙夷不屑的冷笑。  
一个失贞的新娘……还花费了如此贵重的赎金。洛基在心底自嘲着，很快那位国王就会大呼这笔交易亏大了。  
约顿海姆与穆斯贝尔海姆联姻的主要目的就是为了扩大永恒之火的进口限制。地处极北之地的寒冰之国需要大量的高效能源，而为了控制这种稀有矿石的流通，每年约顿海姆只能得到实际需求的三分之一的矿石——一百箱。超出这个数量，就算付重金，苏尔特尔也不卖。这次婚约的最重要的条件，就是把这个出口数量扩大到两百箱。  
一桶捅热水被送到了隔壁的盥洗室，在调好温度放好浴盐和精油后，女官指使着两个侍女把洛基从床上掺扶了下来，送进大桶里。洛基身上的衣服只是件宽松肥大的男式衬衫，上面有水手特有的海盐和阳光的味道，一直盖到了大腿，不用猜也知道是索尔的。  
这个口口声声要和自己做一辈子夫妻的人，为了永恒之火毫不犹豫的就把自己给卖了，甚至连件体面的衣服都不给自己，让自己像个肮脏的被玩坏以后丢掉的垃圾一样穿着件老旧的破衬衫，仿佛怕别人不知道自己被海盗强奸了一样。  
他行尸走肉一样的任侍女脱掉了衣服，当看到布满了自己身体各个地方的青紫痕迹时，他只能用最大的意志克制着自己不要颤抖。侍女用海绵一层层的洗去自己身上的污渍，当外面清理干净后，他被人要求趴在旁边的软榻上。一个穿着白色长袍可能是医生的老头走了进来，让他耻辱的用软垫垫高臀部，检查和清理下体。  
那些冰冷的金属器械进出的时候，洛基只能用牙齿死死的咬住自己的指节，防止自己发出可耻的呻吟。感谢上苍，那些撕裂的伤口还没有好全，他在整个过程中只有痛苦，没有任何的快感。  
医师给他用某种洁净的液体清洗了内部的伤口，他在指导下一次次排出那些染成粉红色的液体，里面偶尔夹杂着黑褐色的血块。折腾了三轮之后，他又被泡进了新的一桶水——带着一股子药味，开始了另一轮的清洗。  
啊……多么的肮脏。  
洛基看着自己被海绵毫不容情的擦拭的发红的皮肤，神奇的药液正在迅速的淡化那些瘀痕，皮肤渐渐的又恢复成洁白无暇的样子。但他还是觉得自己已经彻底的污染了，怎么洗都不会干净。  
在完成了漫长的清洗后，他被塞进了一层层的皇家礼服里。穆斯贝尔海姆崇尚红色金色，除了最里面的衬衣，现在他每一件衣服都是大红底色，金线刺绣，仿佛是一个逗人开心的小丑。  
最终收拾妥当后，他看了看镜子里的自己，苍白的脸色和嘴唇在红艳艳的衣服衬托下也没那么难看了。他努力扯了一个笑容，看是不是能够凭借皮相和口才在苏尔特尔面前讨来一点好感，自己肩负的是约顿海姆未来每年一半能源供给来源的重任。牛奶已经打翻了，他希望自己还能在碎瓶子底里回收一点点，哪怕和着玻璃渣，只要能喝，还是可以忍受的。  
起居室的桌子上准备了餐点，从外面的日光看，应该是午餐。也不知道自己从被俘到现在到底过去了多少时间，他完全没有进食的欲望，但是为了能够活下去，发挥自己仅有的作用，他还是勉强让自己喝了几口汤。  
他起身走回卧室的时候，仿佛能听到收拾的人讥讽的嘲笑。  
是啊，居然还有胃口吃饭，多么的不知羞耻和贪生怕死。他捂住嘴，强逼自己把泛起的恶心感压下去。在人前失去风度，不过是增加一点别人的笑料，对自己接下来的任务一点好处都没有。  
船在没有任何欢迎的情况下悄无声息的驶进了火焰城的皇家港口，他被悄悄的送上马车，在夜幕掩映中偷偷进入了皇宫。马车在盘旋的山道上安静的行驶着，洛基白天在船上看过这座威严庞大的城堡的样子。赤红色的岩石外墙上一个个黄金打造的球形屋顶熠熠生辉，庸俗、浮夸却又霸道非凡，他可以想象一个住在这种地方的人是多么的爱面子和多么的虚荣。  
明明在下午时分靠的岸，却偏偏等到了夜晚才上岸，分明是国王不希望任何人知道自己的存在。他被侍卫从偏门带进了王宫，最后被安顿在一个看上去还不错的套房。火焰宫建在海边的悬崖之上，这个房间就是面朝大海的某一层。推开阳台的大门，可以感受到比约顿海姆夏日还要温暖的海风吹拂在身上。  
阳台的下面就是几百尺的悬崖，海浪不知疲倦的拍打着暗红色的岩石。水流在犬牙参差的礁石间涌动，白浪和黑水交织的地方全是大大小小的漩涡。天然的屏障保护着皇宫临海的这一面，任何船只都休想在这里停靠。  
他坐在栏杆上，着迷的看着漩涡一个个生成又一个个消失，感觉似乎有什么声音在下面召唤着自己。  
“洛基殿下，您的父亲来了。”  
女官的声音把他从臆想中唤醒，他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，吃惊的问道：“父亲？”  
“是的，劳非陛下刚刚抵达皇宫，现在正在会客厅和国王陛下会谈，结束后他要来拜访您。”  
约顿海姆到穆斯贝尔海姆要十天的航程，父亲如此快的赶到，估计在一接到船只遇袭的时候就在往这里赶了。洛基感到心里有什么温暖的东西跳动了一下，赶紧检查了一下自己的仪容，然后命令女官带自己过去。  
“国王陛下并没有召唤您。”女官不软不硬的拒绝了他。  
“我命令你带我过去，就算我不是你们的什么人，至少我还是约顿海姆的王子，我要去见我的父亲。”洛基抬高了下巴，用冷酷的声音武装着自己。他知道自己的态度足够冷漠的时候，可以吓唬住很多人。  
女官恐慌的弯下了腰，道歉之后为洛基开门引路。  
原来所谓的会客厅并不远，就在套房出去后走廊的尽头。洛基赶走了女官，躲在门后偷听国王们的对话，想要拟定自己接下来的对策。  
“……我的损失已经够多了，你不能撕毁我们的协议。”一个气急败坏的声音，洛基能够听出来那是父亲的，看样子苏尔特尔果然不打算提高出口配额了。  
“损失？迎亲的护卫队是我的船只，还有那些聘礼。更不要说为了赎回你那个宝贝儿子我所浪费的矿石。一箱高纯度的永恒之火，可以买五百个漂亮迷人的omega，每个都是纯洁的处子。他居然让海盗肆意的侮辱，而不是守护好自己的尊严。我的面子全被丢光了，你还好意思和我说损失？”  
“是你说预言里有我血脉的omega可以让穆斯贝尔海姆的永恒之火永不熄灭，求我把洛基嫁给你的。你的舰队无能，连小小的海盗都无法抵挡，还怪我的儿子不能以死守节？”  
“呵，得了吧，劳非。你一开始就在欺骗我，我的医师已经检查过洛基的身体，他根本就没有发育成熟，一个分化却没有发情期的omega天生就是个残废。而且那些海盗还玩坏了他的身体，他的生殖腔被严重的撕裂了，以后再也不会有什么子嗣。就这种残次品，你拿来和我交易？我给你一个建议，现在回去多生几个，只要你有符合预言的新omega子女，我们的协议依然有效。”  
“你简直欺人太盛！”劳非用权杖重重的敲击着地面，“洛基是在迎亲的道路上被海盗劫走的，这一切难道不是你的责任？就算他以后不能生产，但他知书达理，聪明善言，你就算留着他当个宫廷伴游也好啊，标记又不是不能清除。怎么着你也该多给我一点配额，哪怕多个十箱也好……”  
门“哐”的一下被推开了，洛基站在门外，冷漠的看着还在讨价还价的两个国王。  
一头红色头发的苏特尔特被这无礼的行动惹怒了，他转身想要呵斥到底是谁擅闯会客厅，却在看到门口挺拔站立着的人影时闭上了嘴巴。  
都说约顿海姆是冰霜之国，他万万没有想到那种苦寒之地会诞生出如此适合红色的美人。他见过无数火焰般美丽的omega，但是从来没有见过这种如同冰岩之下静静燃烧的纯净之火。他看上去拒人千里，但一个眼神又能让人从内心深处热起来。  
病态的嫣红在洛基苍白的脸上灼烧着，不知道什么时候高起来的体温让他的眼睛酸痛不已蕴含水汽。他推开门的时候有很多话想要吼出来。这一切他又有什么错，现在却要像个货物一样被一分一分的贬低一分一分的讨价还价。但是看着劳非难堪的眼神和苏尔特尔惊艳的目光，他质问不出来了。  
“十箱就十箱吧，回头让他把标记清除了。你记得哦，他不会是我第十三任的妻子，不过是个宫廷伴游。”苏尔特尔讪讪的留下一句话，从另外一边的门走开了，留下约顿海姆的父子两个无声的面对面。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“十箱哈……”洛基自嘲的开口，感觉世界都在晃动，他抬手在四周胡乱的寻找着支撑，让自己不要可笑的倒下去。  
“注意你的态度，洛基。”劳非有种被人当面拆台的恼火，“以后你也要注意你的言辞，火焰城不是冰霜城，没有人会容忍你的恶作剧和尖酸言辞。你要学会谦卑，想办法讨好你的丈夫。既然你已经失去了所有的价值，那么用你的三寸不烂之舌把它找回来。”  
洛基摇摇欲坠的样子到底还是软化了他的内心，他伸出手抓住了洛基寻求支撑的手，想要稳住儿子即将倒下的身影。  
然而握到他的手的洛基整个人却软瘫了下去，像个失去了提线的木偶一样跪坐在了地上。他仰着头看着自己巨人一般的父亲，像小时候一样祈求着：“父亲，带我回家好不好……我好冷，好痛，好累……我可以辅佐你，为你去谈判，帮你去找其他的能源途径，我不想和亲了，在这里我感觉无法呼吸……那些人的目光……”  
他难受的撕扯着一直扣到脖子顶端的繁复花边和假领子，想要得到一口干净的空气。  
然而他的手却被甩开了，劳非板起了脸，用最冷漠的腔调拒绝了他：“洛基•劳非森，记住你自己的身份。此前你唯一成功干的事情就是杀死了自己空有美丽却软弱无用的华纳族母亲，而她至少还能为我诞下一名子嗣。如果想要我承认你，就去做好你该做的。抛开羞耻心，尽情的去讨好你的丈夫。我看他对你的姿色还有几分兴趣，如果你能够把份额再提高个二十箱，我自然会承认你这个儿子。”  
洛基被他挥手的力量摔了出去，无力的倒在了地板上，眼睛还一眨不眨的盯着自己的父亲。劳非转开目光用力的敲击了一下权杖，阻止任何可能继续从洛基嘴巴里冒出来的言辞，他的儿子一向能言善辩，他担心自己继续待下去，真的会一时心软把人接回家。约顿海姆不需要一个无能的王子更不需要一个软弱的国王，他最后冷冷的扫了一眼躺在地上装死的洛基，毫不犹豫的转身走了出去。  
他在门口意外的看到了在一边窥探的苏尔特尔，那个红头发的老家伙似乎正惦记着赶快和洛基亲近，居然守在门口等自己离开。他在心底冷笑了一下，和这个老对手假惺惺的告别。  
打完招呼他还没走出第二扇门，就听见那个便宜女婿打开了会客厅的大门。计划得逞的笑容刚刚挂上脸，就被一声惊呼打断了。  
“你在干什么……快下来！”火焰之国的王用可以称之为惊慌的语调大喊着。  
会客厅通往阳台的门被打开了，洛基背朝大海摇摇晃晃的坐在栏杆上，用力的撕扯着自己的衣服。他已经解开了自己的外套，撕掉了缠绕在脖子上的蕾丝领子，急劲的海风把厚重的刺绣布料吹的鼓胀了起来，仿佛一团在风中摇曳的火焰。  
“呐……国王陛下，我和你谈一个交易好不好？”洛基的脸上带着高烧的潮红，用梦呓一样的语调笑眯眯的和国王聊天。敞开的衬衫里露出一节纤细的脖子和单薄的可怜的胸膛，他喘息着，仿佛无法呼吸似的抓挠着自己的咽喉，带着一种难以言表的性感和诱惑。  
苏尔特尔感觉自己的下身被迅速的点燃了，这个小东西有着可怕的魅力，轻易就能激起人施虐和征服的欲望。  
“什么条件都可以，你先下来。风很大，你会被吹下去的。”如果说冷若冰霜的洛基看上去像冰水下燃烧的青色纯火，笑逐颜开的洛基就像冬日雪屋中温暖的炉火，他整个人仿佛都在发光发热，让每一个看到的人，都想投入到那团火焰中去。  
“你每年多给约顿海姆二十箱的配额吧，这样我papa才不会不要我。”洛基的泣音轻飘飘的，带着撒娇的意味，仿佛当自己是个几岁的小孩。虽然挂着笑容，碧绿的眼睛里却满是泪水，一滴晶莹的泪珠缓缓的从左眼滑落，仿佛划在了红头发的国王心口上。苏尔特尔转头看了一眼急匆匆跑进来的约顿国王，心疼的满口答应：“好的好的，都听你的。你先下来……”  
“他烧糊涂了。”劳非轻声对苏尔特尔解释着，红头发的国王翻了个白眼，心想谁看不出来。  
“那就这么说定了哦……如果你毁约，我会诅咒你的国家永远笼罩在战火里，他们会为了争夺永恒之火的矿产，日日夜夜的侵略你的国土，让你永无宁日。如果你遵守约定，我就变成你的守护灵，保护你的国家。我用我的生命起誓……”  
“这都什么乱七八……哦，不！！！”苏特尔特还没来得及松一口气，就看见阳台上的人往后一倒，决绝的翻了下去。  
他冲到阳台边，看到狂风裹挟着宽大的红色外套，把卷在里面的瘦小人影吹的变换了几个方向，最终落到了悬崖下日夜翻滚的旋涡中去了。  
“洛基，不……”劳非靠在栏杆上，看着黑色的海浪一转眼就吞噬了那金红色的身影，发出了长长的叹息。  
***  
当索尔终于在范达尔的帮助下从奥丁船上逃走赶来火焰城的时候，看到的是城墙上挂起的黑旗。他们随意找了个酒馆打听了一下，得知那是为了哀悼从约顿海姆远嫁过来的小王子。那个年仅十六岁娇嫩脆弱的omega没有熬过海上颠簸的旅程，严酷的海风夺走了他的健康。在抵达这里两天后就红颜薄命，撒手人寰。  
因为小王子特别的美貌和伶俐，心疼爱人逝去的苏尔特尔封他为火焰之神，并承诺即使婚姻无效也多给约顿海姆每年三十箱的永恒之火矿石份额。  
然而这一切只是表面流传的官方说法，他们去码头下九流的酒吧转了几圈很快就得到了更接近真相的说法。有的说是海盗抢走了国王的新娘，愤怒的国王亲手勒死了失贞的王后；也有人说国王赎回了海盗手里的小王子，但是小王子已经被海盗折磨疯了，自己从王城的阳台上跳下了漩涡之海。  
“洛基……”索尔安静的坐在海边的岩石上大口大口的喝着酒，他从这里可以看到盘踞在悬崖之巅的金碧辉煌的王宫，也能看到风高浪急无比凶险的海湾。他们花了整整两天打听到了几十种不同的说法，唯一可以确认的是，洛基真的被送来了这里以及洛基真的死了。  
蚀骨焚心的痛苦煎熬着索尔的灵魂，他这辈子唯一一次交付真心，却最终落得了这种下场。他被奥丁打晕后，过了一整天才醒来。范达尔不断的传递着消息，奥丁为了这次的事情和萨诺斯摊开来谈了一场，甚至要求召开海盗审判，来判决萨诺斯撕毁协议的行为是否该受到惩罚。  
然而萨诺斯依靠自己在海盗协会绝对多数的支持者席位否定了这项提议，奥丁要求萨诺斯归还以太，因为萨诺斯违约了。而狡猾的恶人则辩解，索尔所要的不过是一个干净的可以繁衍后代的omega，自己已经提供了三倍以上的补偿。  
双方不欢而散，奥丁宣布从此以后阿斯加德海盗团退出萨诺斯统治的徒有其表的海盗联盟，并呼吁其他不愿意被压迫剥削的海盗和自己共建更加公平的海盗工会。  
索尔在各种扯皮和会议中找到了出逃的机会，但是他还是来晚了。  
“我们回去吧……”在喝光最后一瓶酒之后，索尔重重的把酒瓶摔在了岩石上，看那块棕色的玻璃在岩石上炸裂碎成千万片。  
“你不要再休息休息？”范达尔忧虑的看着自己的好友，他总觉得是自己没有保护好索尔的爱人。  
“不，等我有一天彻底的打倒萨诺斯的时候，我才有资格休息。现在我需要的是战斗，我发誓一定要亲手斩下那个无赖的脑袋，带到这里来祭奠我的爱。”  
第一部（完）


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“贾维斯，告诉我，我是来干嘛的？”托尼•斯塔克坐在自己海鲸皮的皮椅上，翘着脚，无聊至极的抖着腿。  
“Sir，我们是来和穆斯贝尔海姆完成今年最大的交易的。”瘦高的金发管家端着装饮料的托盘，一丝不苟的回答。  
“错！我们是来实验刚刚研制出的蒸汽机甲的！”托尼一拍扶手站了起来，激动的挥舞着手臂，指着自己这艘船旁边的四艘护卫舰愤怒的控诉着：“看看他们！四艘！四艘皇家海军的护卫舰！还有哪个见鬼的海盗敢来打我们的主意？亏我早早的把消息放了出去，恨不得把金条挂满我的船舷，就为了引几个海盗来让我试验一下实战效果。”  
他转过身，仰着头对自己的贴身管家发泄着不满：“结果呢……这帮多事的皇家海军横插一脚。谁让他们来保护的？我们就不能让他们滚远点吗？”  
贾维斯面无表情的听完了主人的发泄然后回答：“Sir，这是国王之手的命令。您身为一国之君，不该如此的以身犯险。佩珀女公爵对您此次非要亲自拜访火焰之国已经非常不满了，您是尼达维勒的国君，本就不该出国亲自交易。”  
“而且，这次的皇家海军不是四艘，是五艘。”管家指出了被主人刻意无视的，跟在黄金马克号后面的金红色小型护卫舰。那艘排水量只有五百吨的改良型战舰因为配色和名字都与托尼的战列舰极为相似，已经引起了宝石之国国王的极大不满。  
“哦，那个高天尊小宠物的玩具船吗？呵呵，谁不知道他就是跟来混军功的？估计真的有海盗来的话，它会溜得比什么都快，毕竟黄金鹿是目前跑的最快的四桅机动帆船了。”托尼不屑的哼了一声，从他的船长室看出去，很难忽视掉那只金光灿灿，崭新锃亮的小战船。它和他的主人一样都稚嫩的像刚从娘胎里出来，根本就不适合这个大海。  
一个还没到二十岁的毛头小子，还是个omega，天晓得是怎么讨好他的主人才要到了这么一艘战舰和皇家海军上校的军衔。一想到原本只有两艘的护卫舰，因为这小子的加入而变成了四艘，托尼心中的怨气就又开始翻腾。  
对，紧跟着他的四艘护卫舰有两艘其实是为了保护黄金鹿号来的。显然伟大的神皇陛下非常在意他的小宠物的第一次远航任务，不但给他准备了最快最坚固的战舰还给了同样强大的后盾。这趟四平八稳的行程结束，那个过完瘾又混到军功的小家伙估计就该屁颠屁颠的爬回主子的床上去当宠物了。  
托尼举起了望远镜，扫了扫黄金鹿的甲板，他到现在还没看到那个传说中的omega船长，可能甲板上的海风太烈了，不适合那位尊贵的娇客。在极度的无聊中，他甚至希望遇到一场大风暴，起码可以吓唬吓唬后面小船上的温室花朵。可惜贾维斯给出的预测是，这段航行将顺风顺水，连场小雨都不一定能遇到。  
即使身为宝石之国的国王，他也不能拒绝高天尊的要求。因为虽然漩涡之国的国土面积不大，但它却是一个代表着海神的国度，所有要在海上讨生活的人都不敢明面上得罪这位据说半人半神的君主。他甚至拥有一个神皇的尊称，享受着超然于世人之上神明的待遇。  
每年七海诸国都需要上缴不菲的物资，当作海神的贡品。而现在这个由各国军舰联合组成的皇家海军舰队也是以神皇的名义建立起来的。三年前，因为一次海盗的袭击，让约顿海姆和穆斯贝尔海姆的联姻遭到破坏，两国联合向高天尊提出了抗议，质疑为什么收到贡品的海神没有庇护送亲的船队，反而让海盗袭击了迎亲船，导致约顿海姆的小王子受到惊吓过早的离世。  
对此高天尊的解释是，他的庇护只能保证大家的船不会因为海中的怪兽或者恶劣的风暴倾覆，海盗的问题还是得交给海军来解决。他倡议建立一个联合沿海诸国力量的皇家海军舰队，各国的海军都有义务保护行驶在本国海域内的商船，所需费用由各国商队平摊。  
这一倡议在海盗日渐猖獗的情势下迅速的得到了所有有海上贸易国家的支持，所以才有了现在这种分段式的海军护卫协议。黄金马克号从纽瓦克港口出发的时候，首先是本国的两艘护卫舰跟着，当他们驶入了亚尔夫海姆的海域，涂装着绿色精灵之翼的光之舰队护卫舰接替了宝石舰队开始了下一段的航程。  
黄金鹿号、爱工作的囚徒号和瓦尔基里二四七号是在进入到公海时加入的，所有公海都默认是旋涡之国的海域，在这里他们将受到高天尊舰队的庇护。  
托尼又看了看金色小战舰，眼珠一转，想到了一个解闷的方法。  
“贾维斯，你去给其他五艘舰送信，晚上我要举行宴会，款待辛苦为我护航的船长们。”  
他可是国王，他的邀请，每个船长都不能拒绝，把一个omega弄到满是alpha和beta的船上来调戏一下，应该是个不错的消遣。他对这个空降的海军少校好奇的要命，既然没有海盗可以消遣，那就只能去挖掘别的乐趣了。  
贾维斯立刻遵命退下，去安排信使和晚宴。他不是不能理解主人憋闷的心情，生性热爱冒险喜欢新奇事物的主人被王位所束缚，不能自由自在的去干自己想做的事情。难得这次出来放风再不给他机会发泄一下，估计他回国后会把皇宫给改造塌了。  
夜晚在托尼的期盼中迅速的到来，当深蓝色的天幕笼罩住海洋，把所有一切都拖入暧昧不清的黑暗中时，载着船长们的小船一只只的靠上了黄金马克号。护卫舰依然保持着几百码的距离环绕着旗舰，但鉴于四周风平浪静，极目看去几百海里都没有一只小船，大家也都放心下来享受当下。  
托尼在船尾三层的宴客厅迎接了大家，来自亚尔夫海姆的两位船长都是高个子的男性alpha，留着金色整齐的短发，穿着修身的淡绿色军装，容貌俊美，不亏是拥有光之精灵称号的种族。接下来登船的是一个长了石头一样粗糙皮肤的蓝胡子大汉，他是个克鲁南战士，开口发出的却是与他外形截然不符的轻细口音。  
接着迈着豪迈的步伐大步走进宴会厅的是一位身材娇小的女性alpha，被海风吹的黝黑的皮肤和她健美的体魄让任何人都不敢小看这位美丽的船长，她脸颊上白色的花纹代表的是她击沉的海盗船数量，二十三艘的傲人战绩在七海之中无人能出其右。  
最后一个登船的果然是那个扭扭捏捏的omega舰长，托尼抱着巨大的期望，结果在看到真人的时候几乎控制不住的叹了口气。  
那是个很高很苗条，身姿很优美的年轻人，穿着一身与萨卡舰队完全不同风格的黑绿色礼服，如果不是那头漆黑的头发，托尼会把这个人当作是光之精灵一族的人。他进来的脚步非常轻盈优雅，仿佛一只夜行的猫科动物。从金色的面具下面露出的尖削的下巴是雪一般的洁白，薄薄的红唇中吐出的声音也十分动听。  
然而……所有的这一切美好也就这样了，毫不出奇的花香类的信息素，意料之中的好教养，在面对托尼刻意释放出alpha气息的时候，也只是含蓄的抿了抿嘴，稍稍拉开了距离。  
无聊无聊无聊……  
托尼在和宾客们举杯畅饮谈笑风生的时候在心底默默的念叨着，所有人里，只有蓝胡子船长克罗格和喝酒如喝水的女武神瓦尔基里有趣点——对，女船长用自己的名字命名了自己的船。  
酒到半酣，所有人都开始有点飘飘然的时候，意外突然发生了，一群穿着黑紫色的制服的人破窗而入，迅速的用火枪和刀剑控制了整个宴会厅。当一个又矮又壮皮肤黑的像碳一样的家伙把刀架在托尼的脖子上时，他命令所有人都放下武器，停止抵抗，否则就直接了结了尼达维勒国王的性命。  
“我是黑矮星，七海的霸主灭霸向各位问好。为了以后持久的交流，我们这一次只会带走所有的财宝，所以希望各位能够保持配合，否则我们将会大开杀戒，用你们的鲜血清洗这艘漂亮的旗舰。”黑炭裂开嘴，露出参差不齐的黄牙大笑着。  
他们感到脚下的船身正在倾斜，听到了巨大物体从深海中冒出水面的声音，沉重的船体碰撞声让他们明白有什么庞然大物靠上了黄金马克号。  
托尼的目光扫过贾维斯，用眼神交换着看法。  
『传说中的潜航舰？』  
『恐怕就是如此。』  
『把东西给他们，这么点损失我还给的起，不要造成人员伤亡』  
『遵命，Sir』  
“那么，接下来谁去为我的船员带路开始搬运货物？”黑矮星狂笑着，抄起一只小牛腿粗野的啃了起来。  
贾维斯整了整衣领，往前走了一步。  
“我是这艘船的大副，请跟我来。”  
爆炸发生的时候，所有人都没反应过来。他们只是被巨大的冲击震飞了出去，撞在四周的墙壁上或者家具上。得到机会的贾维斯立刻夹起主人，拍开暗藏的机关，翻进了密室。其他人也迅速的找到武器，开始反击。  
隆隆的火炮声连绵不绝的响起，瓦尔基里咒骂了一句：“那个小疯子，想把我们也给炸沉了吗？”  
“我想洛基船长自有分寸，根据我的判断，目前所有的炮火都打在了海盗潜航船上，我们只是因为靠的近……”轰的又一声巨响打断了克罗格的发言，一颗炮弹穿过右侧的舱壁，砸破了十几扇精美雕花的窗户，飞到外面的甲板上爆炸了，金红色的火焰在船面上铺开，一下子照亮了正在交战中的海军和海盗。  
瓦尔基里乘机一跃而上，干脆利落的用龙牙剑割断了黑矮星的脖子，然后打开窗户放了一个信号弹，让洛基停止炮轰。  
黄金马克号的上层甲板突然的往两边打开了，一只全身包满了金色和红色金属的机甲人从下面的甲板弹射了上来。冒着隆隆的蒸汽，举起轻型火油炮开始攻击与船体用钩索紧紧连在一起的黑色海盗船。  
他的弹药倾泻而出，在漆黑的沾满了海水和藤壶的木料上炸开了一个又一个金色的火焰，那些正在忙着撤退的海盗，还没来得及割断绳索就被焦油点燃，惨叫着掉入了大海。有些更倒霉的被夹在了两艘船的缝隙中，发出凄惨的嚎叫，被碾压成血肉模糊的人饼。  
反应过来的其他护卫舰立刻收缩了队形，把海盗船牢牢的困在了中间。被炸的千疮百孔的潜航船无法再次潜入海中逃离，结果就是被瓮中捉鳖，压倒性的皇家海军立刻登船开始清剿船上的海盗。  
当这场战斗进入尾声的时候，天空已经渐渐发白。他们清点了战况。被杀死的海盗有一百余人，活着俘虏的还有三十几人，勉强维持着没有沉没的海盗潜航船上搜到了海图和一些海盗抢来的物资。  
托尼从自己的机甲人里面爬出来时，战场已经打扫的差不多了。他顺着扶梯从自己的驾驶位跳到地上，看了看被锁在一起的海盗，又打量了一下四周被硝烟灰尘血液和汗渍搞的一团狼狈的战友们，心中暗道了一声侥幸。  
如果不是有人干脆利落的狙击了海盗船，这一次自己恐怕真的就损失惨重了。  
“感谢诸位，要不是你们，这一次我的损失可就大了。”托尼走到聚在一起正在讨论着什么的船长们身边，大声的表达了谢意。爆炸声太响，导致他们现在说话都是用吼的。因为耳朵里隆隆的回音，让他们总是听不清楚别人在说什么。  
女武神转过身，不在意的挑了挑眉毛，指着船舷左侧说：“你该感谢的是洛基船长，他过来了。”  
托尼看着那艘光鲜亮丽，一点都不像打过仗的小军舰靠了上来，然后一个架的高高的云梯搭上了自己的船舷。正牌的黄金鹿号船长衣衫整洁的仿佛可以立刻参加皇家宴会，优雅的如同一朵云彩似的飘上了他的甲板。  
一样的黑绿色华丽礼服，一样的高挑身材，一样的黑发雪肤，一样的挡住了大半张脸的黄金面具，但是完全不一样的压迫感。托尼张了张干裂的嘴唇，想要开口说点什么，却被对方抢了先。  
“我是船长洛基，很遗憾没能参加您的晚宴。鉴于我此后的表现，希望国王陛下能够宽恕我的欺瞒还有对您旗舰的附带损伤。”  
靠！托尼发誓对方那种高高在上的语气已经彻底的惹毛了自己。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
看着笑的一脸云淡风轻，衣冠楚楚，风度翩翩的洛基，托尼突然非常想恶整他一下，比如把他那张漂亮的脸蛋塞进奶油蛋糕里，搞得他狼狈不堪。可眼下他没有奶油蛋糕倒是有一手的机油，所以他哈哈一笑，一边说着不介意，一边突然的给了一个热情的拥抱，故意把满身的污渍蹭到了对方干净整洁的礼服上。  
他的袭击让对方措手不及，果然被一把抱住，但随即火辣辣的疼痛爆发在托尼接触到对方的地方，让他嗷的一声松手跳的老远。  
托尼低头看着自己的手掌，即使隔着油污也看出来那里鲜红一片，仿佛被鞭子抽了一下似的。  
“陛下……很抱歉让您受伤了。”被恶作剧的人一点都不抱歉的解释着：“容我解释一下，我是清修士，请不要随便碰我，否则神罚会让您非常痛苦。”  
托尼难以置信的抬头，看到面前的人从扣的严严实实的衣领里面费事的拽出来一根黄金的项链。项链的坠子是一个漩涡的形状，中间镶嵌了象征着最高级别清修士的人鱼之泪宝石，完全透明但又不断折射出波光盈盈的宝石是无法仿制的珍品，证明了所有者的身份。  
清修士是萨卡教廷下的一种苦修神职人员，他们奉行克己牺牲承担世人痛苦的信条，行走在七海诸国。最常见的造型是一身蓝色的粗麻罩衫，口带枷锁，通过倾听他人忏悔给予惩罚和用自身法力治疗伤痛疾病来进行修行。  
当一个罪人对清修士坦诚自己的罪恶后，要勇敢的握住清修士的双手去承受神罚，只有完全承担神罚以后，告解才算完成，罪恶才算消除。这并不是一份轻松的工作，除了不能开口说话外，神罚是双向的，清修士承担同样的痛苦，这意味着不够强大的清修士根本无法胜任自己的工作。  
而对于一个最高级别的清修士，他所承担的痛苦是施予者的三倍。也就是说托尼的手只是发红的话，洛基的身上应该已经红肿了。这样级别的清修士根本不该离开教廷，更何况对方是一个天生体质比较弱的omega，在外面无意的日常接触就可能要了他的命——尤其是对方不穿着自己标志性的制服的时候。  
“哦，抱歉……”托尼是真的有点过意不去了。“你没事吧？”他很想去确认一下对方的伤势，但是总算及时的想起来，自己不能碰他。  
薄薄的嘴唇弯出了一个好看的弧度：“没关系，我习惯了。”  
洛基绕开托尼，径直的走到了那群海盗面前，颇感兴趣的打量着这些伤痕累累的暴徒。即使被锁链捆着，有的人还在威胁叫骂，当然更多的是沉默不语。被抓住的海盗只有一个下场，就是活活吊死。这里离火焰城还有三天的行程，也就是说这里还在喘气的海盗，最多只能再看三次日出了。  
“斯塔克陛下，关于这些海盗们，能满足我一个小小的请求吗？”清修士船长转身用动人的声音询问着托尼。  
“当然可以，你想要赦免他们？”斯塔克顿时就联想到清修士的职责，可能这位肩负着教廷开解拯救重任的神职人员，打算引导海盗们改邪归正。  
“哦~不，您可真是太善心了。我请求现在全部杀光他们，然后丢下大海。您能满足我这个小小的愿望吗？”洛基和风细雨的说着血腥恐怖的话，一点都没觉得自己的要求哪里过分。  
周围人的交谈全部停了下来，他们都被这位看上去斯文又优雅的绅士的可怕要求震惊了。他要杀掉三十几个大活人，却说的仿佛只是要扫掉地下的几片树叶一样。  
“咳……作战中杀死也就算了，他们现在已经是毫无反抗能力的俘虏，反正上岸以后也是要审判吊死的，一定要现在杀吗？”托尼呛咳了一下，眼前这个人不断的给他意外，清修士不是应该禁欲克己不杀生不伤人的吗？  
“啊……说的也是，是我借越了。”洛基点了点头，非常通情达理的收回了自己的请求。淡淡的又看了看那群海盗，然后向斯塔克告辞。  
“陛下，我得告辞了。今天我已经犯了十几条戒律，接下来的时间我需要为自己的行为赎罪，恕我不能参加您的一切邀请。如果您真的需要有人作陪，可以让我的大副普西萨来陪伴您。”洛基抬手召唤来之前冒充自己的那个人，为托尼做了个简单的介绍。这个外形与洛基非常相似的大副其实是一个beta，但为了伪装为洛基身上喷了仿omega的信息素喷剂。  
当两个人同时站在托尼面前的时候，他更加能感受到冒牌货和正版的巨大差别，那就象是用一块鹅卵石与最晶莹剔透的钻石来做比较。他真怀疑看到真人后还有什么人会把影武者当成本尊，洛基身上那种与生俱来的气质，是谁都学不来的。  
他目送着嚣张的年轻船长像朵云彩一样飘走，又陷入到船上打扫战场这一堆烂事中去。清点伤员，休整装备。给四周的护卫舰增加补给等等……黄金鹿是一艘很小机动性很强的战舰，这也就意味着他的续航能力很差，几乎每一次战斗后都必须立刻补充弹药。  
托尼大方的送去了成箱成箱的弹药和燃料，对方也毫不客气的收了下来。当一切终于收拾的差不多，托尼邀请着几位船长到自己已经休整过的船长室休息吃饭，并送上感谢的礼物。他还找机会悄悄问了问瓦尔基里关于神秘的清修士舰长的爱好，毕竟此次自己能够安全的活下来，主要就是靠对方的奇袭。  
“美丽的女士，我能送点什么给洛基船长表达我的谢意呢？”托尼拿出了自己珍藏的美酒，心疼的看着女武神一口气敦敦敦干掉了半瓶。  
“杀掉那些海盗……呃……”女船长直截了当的给出了答案，然后打了个酒嗝，又继续把剩下来的半瓶给干掉了。  
“为什么？他们的信仰不是不允许杀人吗？”托尼不解的问道。  
“清修士还不能喝酒不能吃肉不能享乐不能穿华服不能攻击别人不能开口说话呢……你知道他为了出来报仇，每天要犯多少条戒律吗？”瓦尔基里翻了个白眼，又打开一瓶酒像喝水一样的灌下去。  
“报仇？什么仇？”托尼诧异的追问，那个人看上去对什么事物兴趣都不大的样子，哪怕是今天要求杀死海盗的时候，也是淡淡的，没有想到他居然对海盗有着如此的深仇大恨。  
“我哪知道，反正神皇陛下把他交给我训练的时候我就知道他所做的一切都是为了将来有一天可以杀光海盗。说真的，你也别想着怎么表达谢意了，他对尘世间的一切都没太大的兴趣。神皇陛下可以给他这世间最美好的和最珍贵的，而他自己选择出来吃苦。”瓦尔基里一口气又干掉了一瓶，然后伸手把剩下来的两瓶统统拎在了手里，摇摇晃晃的站了起来。  
“谢谢你的酒，今天我说的太多了，可别随便告诉别人。”她挂着一个性感的微笑，拍了拍托尼的脸，踩着喝醉的步伐离开了黄金马克号。  
洛基顺着云梯回到了自己的船，一上船就用手势吩咐仆人准备沐浴更衣。十分钟后，他跪坐在自己船长室的祈祷间里，仅披着一件粗麻的袍子，握住脖子上的项链开始默念身为清修士该遵守的戒律。  
不可信他神  
不可杀人  
不可淫欲  
不可享乐  
不可贪婪  
不可骄妄  
不可与他人说  
这简单的七条戒律又可以拓展出几十条细枝末节的禁条，比如不可享乐。什么叫做享乐？用物欲满足自己皆是享乐。喝酒、吃肉、享用甜点、穿好看的服饰，被别人侍奉都是享乐。这一切本无需如此苛刻的去执行，因为在萨卡的时候，侍奉神皇就是一切的原则。只要高天尊下令，做什么都是神谕，做什么都是正确的。  
然而当他离开了萨卡，他就必须比任何时候都更严苛的要求自己，这是高天尊开出的条件。只有他成为一个合格的清修士，他才能从半神的口中得到想要的情报，比如这一次灭霸手下对于托尼•斯塔克的伏击。  
在海洋中，没有人可以瞒过高天尊。但也没有人可以不付出代价就得到天机。  
洛基打开面前金色为底刻满了抽象红色文字的长方形盒子，一把带着尖锐金属钉的多头皮鞭闪着寒光躺在里面，这是他自我惩罚的刑具。离开萨卡，违背神皇的意志，当一个世俗中的军官，享受仆役的服务，这些是他日常所需领受的惩罚。  
今天，他第一次品尝到胜利的果实，痛饮复仇的甘霖让他欲罢不能。  
他和宝石之国的国王说了话，这值一鞭子。  
为了像个正常的船长，穿了华丽的礼服，这也值一鞭子。  
他下令开了炮，直接导致了十九个海盗死亡，每一条命都值一鞭子。哪怕那只是一些阴沟中的蛆虫，戒律就是戒律。  
他的痛苦是自己唯一能对海神献上的祭品，所以他毫不犹豫的拿起了鞭子，狠狠的抽到了自己的后背上。特制的刑具在空气中呼啸而过，重重的抽打在布料上，轻易的撕开了粗麻，在雪白的皮肤上划下一道道血痕。  
皮肤上留下的第一印象并不是痛，而是介乎于冰凉和火热之间的奇特麻木，只要再过一秒钟疼痛就会排山倒海而来，沿着脊柱直冲脑门，让汗水和泪水瞬间涌现，让视线模糊，手臂颤抖。  
洛基喘息了一下，迅速的又给了自己第二下，努力控制方向不要抽到刚才已经撕开的地方，否则受损的皮肤很容易被金属带走而留下一个个血肉模糊的坑洞。  
他默默的数着数，希望能在晕过去之前，一口气完成这项工作，然而他还没有一次性的犯下过如此多的罪恶，以至于他高估了自己对疼痛的耐性。他在第十下或者第十一下的时候失去了意识，当攻击停止，海神给他的祝福迅速的开始修复那些损伤，失去的血肉和皮肤重新长好，只是更加幼嫩一点，带着粉红色光泽，哪怕穿着最轻柔的丝绸也会带来阵阵刺痛。  
当他关在祈祷室的时候，任何人都不敢前来打搅他。所以他躺在地上半个小时后恢复了意识时，依然维持着晕倒前一样的姿势，手里握着还没有完成工作的刑具。  
“可恶……”洛基在心中默默的诅咒着，鞭子抽打在新生的皮肤上会更痛，这他早有体会，而现在自己还有一半的数量没有抽完。  
为什么不能让别人来行刑呢？那样不管自己怎么死去活来，都不用担心会意外终止刑罚。反正自己又不会死掉，从被漩涡吞噬的那一刻起，他的生命就不再属于自己，而是属于高天尊。  
他脑海中浮现出半神那张早已阅尽世间万物的脸，看不出确切年龄的神祇经常会故意流露出一些暧昧的或者挑逗的或者纵容的表情。但本质上，他依然是神，掌握着世间的法则，遵循着自己立下的规矩。  
没有奉献就没有恩赐，这很公平。  
他举起了鞭子又一次的抽打上了自己的脊背，再一次领教皮肉撕裂的痛楚。最后他还是偷懒了，因为疼痛让他无法举起手臂挥舞过自己的头顶抽打到鲜血淋漓的后背，他只能尽全力抽上了自己的大腿和胸口，肉眼看到皮肤绽开的感觉并不好受，但是要他再体验一次在刚长好的皮肤上自残，还需要更大一点的勇气。  
他最后一鞭不小心抽到了半张脸，金属的面具被从脸上打飞了出去，几条血痕顺着脸颊淌了下来，滑过下巴脖子，最后流淌到地板上，和着汗水和泪水被那些刻满了的咒语的地板所吸收。他今天的惩罚完成了，只要稍事休息，他就可以用水镜召唤高天尊，向他述说今天所发生的一切。  
七海的漩涡之主很喜欢听清修士们汇报的世间百态，尤其是那些反映人性曲折阴暗复杂之处的犯罪，那往往是告解者最常倾诉的内容。高天尊喜欢听这些，所以他禁止他的使者与其他人说话，有趣的秘密只有他一个人知道就行了。  
洛基把皮鞭放回了盒子，带着血肉残渣的鞭子一放回盒子就恢复成最初清洁的模样。然后他阖上了盖子，把另一边巨大的金色水壶倾倒，让里面流淌着的黄金流入祭坛上的巨大圆盘。  
液体在注满到标记的位置时开始翻腾，很快一个人形从里面浮现了出来，化作一尊半身像惟妙惟肖的传达着高天尊的一举一动。  
“我的宝贝~你看上去很不好。”液体金属形成的手指轻柔的拂过洛基脸上的伤口，那些红痕正在褪去，但是流出的鲜血还没完全凝固。“你知道的，我随时欢迎你回来。没有痛苦，没有悲伤，你只需要在我的羽翼之下，当个幸福的孩子。”  
“我现在很幸福！今天我直接杀死了十九个灭霸的手下，间接消灭了两百一十六个。这一切的痛苦都是值得的……”洛基轻轻的捧住高天尊幻化出的手掌，把自己的脸在上面像猫一样的蹭了蹭，星星一样明亮的眼睛狂热的看着自己的主人开始请求。  
“告诉我索尔•奥丁森在哪里，我已经迫不及待的想要亲手杀了他了。你说过他会在这一次来到火焰城的，为了袭击斯塔克的船队。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
高天尊用拇指轻轻扫过洛基的眼角，擦掉一滴冰冷的汗珠，他一直很喜欢这只宠物的眼神。那么的生机勃勃，专注，热情还有几分疯狂，让他已经跳动了不知道多少年的心脏重新感到年轻的活力。当初他就是被这个眼神所吸引，才把这个破破烂烂的祭品收了下来，修好，打扮的漂漂亮亮放在自己人类世界的皇宫里。  
那一天他在自己海底的皇宫休息，海水的脉息告诉他一个迟到了的祭品被漩涡送了过来。他从小憩中慵懒的起身，让洋流把裹在里面的小东西放在自己身前的巨大海贝上。  
即使是外表是破损的，这个小祭品看上去也还是那么的漂亮，他可以透过肉体看到生物的灵魂。一个正在拼劲一切力量燃烧，完全不惧怕焚毁的灵魂。在冰冷大海里，没有什么是火热的。但是这个小东西不一样，看上去是那么的蓝摸上去却是那么的热。  
于是他难得的移动了一下本体，用一条章鱼的腕足把祭品收拾的干净漂亮点，而不是让身体的某个部分一口吞下。海盗送来的祭品基本都是满足自己下半身怪兽们的食欲的，饱含着痛苦绝望、鲜嫩多汁的少男少女最佳。可惜萨诺斯最近不知道为什么总喜欢把内脏去掉换上一两件人间的破烂玩意。那种东西做为七海之主从来都不稀罕，哪有幼嫩甜美的内脏好吃呢~  
他在去掉祭品的衣服时发现祭品居然是清醒着的，看到自己真实的样子也没怎么流露出恐惧的神态。他就那么坦荡的任自己摆布，看上去接受了一切，又似乎放弃了一切。  
“你不害怕我吗？”高天尊挑了挑眉毛，从自己盘踞纠缠在一起的下半身上抬起了人类外形的上半身，让祭品可以看清楚自己的全貌。他的本体从腰部以下是几种生物的结合体，章鱼的触手、海鳗的身体、虾蟹的巨螯、黌鱼的外壳，他是所有航海人夜晚的噩梦，是让人尖叫哭号的海底怪兽之王。  
眼下虽然只有实际大小的百分之一不到，但相对于祭品的尺寸，自己已经是绝对的庞然大物了。  
“害怕有用吗？这是我誓言的代价，很公平。”祭品垂下眼帘，一副听天由命的样子。  
高天尊的触手在祭品的脑袋上蹭了蹭，心想这小东西莫不是吓傻了，可了解了一切后他笑出了声：“小可爱，你可能搞错了。你是萨诺斯给我的祭品，你本身一文不值，不足以支付任何承诺给别人。”  
他看到祭品脸上露出了受伤的表情。这是一个如此简单的要求，他只要动动手指，就可以让商船或者战船倾覆，影响人类的世界实在是太容易了，但是他为什么要为了一顿消遣的点心这么做呢？  
那双绿色的大眼睛眨了眨，蒙上了水汽，点了点头自嘲的笑着说：“理当如此，毕竟我活着的时候都毫无价值死了又怎么能增值呢？但是我有个秘密想要告诉你……”  
好奇心让他凑了过去，然后刚才温顺的羔羊就突然变成了疯狂的小野兽，张牙舞爪的扑了上来，一口咬住了自己手掌。如果不是自己躲避的快，被咬的可能就是耳朵。高天尊让身体的细胞重组了一下，现在祭品抱住的变成了一条章鱼腕足，他收缩触手，把祭品缠绕了起来拎到面前，看看他还有什么垂死挣扎的手段。  
但是那个小小的祭品就像护食的野兽一样发出呼噜声死命的撕咬着触手的尖端，咬的自己牙齿开裂，嘴角撕破，也不肯松口。那双因为不甘和绝望而充血变红的眼睛在黑暗中居然比宝石还要美丽，流着泪又无所畏惧的眼神让高天尊感觉浑身发热。他在脑海中幻想了几个与触手和性爱有关的场景，非常有吸引力但还是没有眼前的有趣。  
因为祭品在好不容易撕咬开一块章鱼肉之后，一口吞了下去然后又咬第二块。  
“你知道吗？我刚才在想我们第一次见面的场景，我差不多也是这么靠近你，然后你居然抱着我的手就啃了起来。”高天尊的投影忠实的反应着主人的语气和神情，他带着戏谑的笑容用手指摩挲着洛基薄薄的嘴唇，他知道自己的宠物疯起来什么都不怕。  
“也许因为我饿昏了。”洛基也笑了，张开嘴唇轻轻咬了咬嘴边的手指。他不记得当时自己怎么想的，但是后来回忆了一下觉得高天尊的章鱼腿确实蛮好吃的。  
“我的小骗子和小疯子……”海神呢喃着，更多的拟态金属从盘子里涌了出来，化作一只只金色的章鱼触手，缠绕上了洛基的身体。他恶意的刮擦抚摸过破烂袍子下面光裸的躯体，极尽挑逗之能，但他的小宠物就那么淡定的趴着，随他摆弄，除了了疼痛会让宠物微微蹙起眉头，其他方面还是毫无反馈。  
三年了，他的宠物像一朵被过早采摘下来的花苞，再也没有绽放的迹象。又一次撩拨无效后，高天尊泄气的收回了自己的触手。他喜欢享乐，洛基也绝对不会反抗自己的任何需求，但是对于毫无反应的对象，他实在是提不起干劲。  
“我的小野猫，你要找的人会在三天后出现在火焰城，他一定会去看海盗审判，每次抓到的海盗都会在正义广场被判处死刑并吊死。但你得明白的，你的身体情况并不适合进出人那么多的地方。”海神居高临下的看着自己的信徒，手指在信徒胸口的信物上短暂停留。  
他扶起半趴在地上的洛基，信守承诺的给出了情报。然后挥手用一件新的法袍代替了洛基身上原来那件破的遮不住身体的布片。他知道洛基不会听自己的劝告，一定会去正义广场找索尔报仇，所以只好用一件有隔离效果的法袍帮他过滤掉一些无意接触造成的伤害。  
“我劝你再多等两天，雷神号一向喜欢袭击尼达维勒的矿石船，你可以等黄金马克号满载永恒之火回去路上守株待兔。不过你这次战斗打的太漂亮了，也许那些海盗统统闻风丧胆，再也不敢打托尼•斯塔克船队的主意了。但你还年轻，还有的是机会……”  
灰蓝色的袍子看上去像经历过几年的风霜，符合沿海那些修行中的清修士的身份。一接触到皮肤洛基就感受到了织物中蕴含的魔法，他轻轻拂过衣襟，感激的看了一眼高天尊，乖巧的捧着海神的右手亲了一口。  
“谢谢主人。但我想早点报仇，报完仇，我就可以早点回到萨卡，永远的陪伴在你左右，再也不出来了。”嘴上虽然说的好听，可他碧绿的眼睛中透露出的是和表情完全不同的固执和疯狂。  
“记住你的承诺。”高天尊不想多说什么，拍了拍宠物弹翘的屁股，从水镜中抽出了自己的思绪，切断了两边的通信。他实在是太纵容那个小东西了，甚至想过主动帮洛基掀翻那些海盗船，好让洛基早点回来。不过那样就会失去欣赏洛基努力奋斗的乐趣，他的宠物雄心勃勃踌躇满志的样子还挺好玩的。  
他在放洛基走的那天在洛基的尾椎骨上方打上了一个小巧的人鱼尾巴标记，因为他觉得自己就像是传说中赐予小美人鱼双腿的巫婆。明知道对方不会有好下场，每一步都如同走在刀尖之上，但还是忍不住把药给了对方，就为了享受人鱼绝望又动人的痛苦。  
舍不得洛基受苦又喜欢看他痛苦的样子，高天尊对于矛盾的自己非常满意，这说明自己还年轻，还会有欲求和困惑，这简直太棒了。  
洛基看着所有的金色液体全部倒流回了瓶中，明白今天与主人的沟通告一段落了。他走出去换了一身衣服，把高天尊所送的魔法袍子暂时的收了起来。  
这里到火焰城还有三天的路程，今天开始来自穆斯贝尔海姆的护卫舰将接替亚尔夫海姆的护送船队直到港口。一路上会有七艘护卫舰与黄金马克号同行，不会有任何带脑子的海盗敢在这种情况下挑战皇家海军，他将有个短暂的假期。  
没有人来打搅他，他在船上过着严格自律的日子，不与任何人说话，每天祷告两次，早晚各吃一顿仅有净水和一小块黑面包的标准伙食。如此清心寡欲的日子让他不需要更新身上的惩罚，三天后新长的皮肤已经与原来的毫无差别，他们的船队也终于抵达了赤红一片的火焰城。  
这是他一生中第二次来到这里，高大浮夸的城堡还巍然耸立在悬崖之上。一朵朵欢迎的礼花在夕阳下绽放，对于斯塔克国王的到访，苏尔特尔采用了最高规格的接待仪式。  
一方面尼达维勒是穆斯贝尔海姆最大的贸易伙伴，另一方面这支船队刚刚俘虏了一艘臭名昭著的海盗潜航船，俘虏和击毙了两百多名海盗。这种傲人的战绩，可以说是联合海军建立后最浓墨重彩的一笔了。  
送信的渡鸦早就把一切消息传递到了皇宫和港口，看热闹的人和欢迎的人把国王码头挤得水泄不通，他们都非常急切的想要看到那艘传说中立下奇功的萨卡皇家护卫舰黄金鹿。就连国王的马车都已经行驶到了码头，打算亲自迎接这一行人。  
索尔•奥丁森早在前天就抵达了火焰城，他们去掉了雷神号的海盗标记和涂装，伪装成一艘正常的货运船停靠在港口。他之前确实有袭击黄金马克号的打算，但听到最新的战况后他暂时取消了自己的计划。  
这一次随他前来的，还有三勇士与美女号的船长西芙，他们为了能够夹击黄金马克号特地多派了人手，没想到半路上却杀出了教廷增加的三艘护卫舰。  
此刻他裹着头巾，伪装成一个普通的阿希求群岛的商人和西芙一起站在码头观看船队停泊进港口。他希望能够多少了解一下新的对手，毕竟那个传说中一炮就击垮了海盗潜航舰的黄金鹿号是个突然冒出来的新战舰。  
他们来的很早，所以在一堆货物累成的小山上拥有了一个绝佳的视野。国王港是一个非常完美的深水港，即使排水量三千吨的黄金马克号也可以毫不吃力的停进来。因为这艘黄金巨无霸的存在，其他的护卫舰就像是鸭妈妈旁边的小鸭子一样不起眼。对比最惨烈的要数排在所有舰只最后的那艘同样也是金红色的战舰，看上去小的就像是黄金马克号生的幼崽。  
“那就是黄金鹿号……看上去真的很小啊。”西芙用望远镜看着远处的崭新的战舰，轻声的评价着。  
“排水最多五百吨，二十门炮，不知道用哪种蒸汽推进机，但起码最高航速可以达到十二节，比我们快多了。”霍根精准的评价着，他是三勇士与美女号的大副，对于各种船只如数家珍，往往看一眼就能得到精确的数字。  
“但没有妙尔尼尔快。”西芙反驳了一句。  
“妙尔尼尔最多只能坐四个人啊，还没有火炮，这不能这么比啊。”索尔说了一句公道话。雷神号的排水量是一千五百吨，最大航速是十节，就算把妙尔尼尔的推进动力都绑定到主发动机上，也只能维持很短时间的十二节的航速。  
如果要对付黄金鹿这样的高速机动型战舰，最好的方法就是在狭窄水域，硬碰硬，拉近距离，开展接舷战。可是对方真的要逃，也确实很难追上。这样的对手，能躲还是尽量要躲开。索尔放下了望远镜，皱起了眉头。  
他们已经有小半年没有打劫到运输永恒之火的货船了。那东西现在黑市的价格贵的离谱，对于配备了高性能蒸汽发动机的船只又是必须的燃料。不管如何他这一次都得想办法搞一点回去。  
仪仗队在码头演奏的不亦乐乎，国王亲自迎接了远道而来的一行人。很快排成长龙的马车就向着山顶的皇宫驶去，留下那些看热闹的群众津津乐道的讨论着今天的所见所闻。  
索尔瞪大了眼睛看了半天也没找到黄金鹿号的船长，哪怕连疑似的都没有。这个传说中的教廷船长架子也太大了，居然连国王的邀请居然也可以不赏脸吗？


	9. Chapter 9

09  
洛基确实可以不赏脸，他在接到邀请涵的时丢了一块代表着教廷特使的手令给大副，让自己的影子去帮他完成社交任务。他相信托尼•斯塔克会帮他好好的解释清楚自己不能参加的原因，毕竟最高级别的清修者一般根本不会离开萨卡。  
他们会关在高耸入云的尖塔里，接见那些付出了重金祈求赎罪的权贵们，用自身的痛苦帮那些肮脏的世俗之人洗去罪恶。他们被塑造成云端之人的圣洁形象，不会参与到任何的凡尘俗事中。  
但洛基不去赴宴的唯一原因是他讨厌这座王宫，讨厌这里的空气，这里的一切让他感到窒息，哪怕是换了一个全新的身份来到这里，也让他浑身的不舒服。明天他还要去进行自己最重要的复仇，手刃那个欺骗了自己又出卖了自己的海盗，他需要养精蓄锐，而不是去什么伤心之地故地重游。  
然而把自己关在祈祷室也丝毫不能让情绪平静下来，在冥想了几个小时后，洛基有点想召唤高天尊。但他明白过度的依赖那个神明是不可取的，这世间没什么是不求索取的付出。自己废了的身体已经多次扫了海神的兴致，而假装兴奋在那一位的面前是毫无用处的。  
他不敢想象哪一天高天尊厌倦了他，还有什么退路。萨卡的高阶清修者没有一个超过二十岁的。“没有”的意思是指当那些人过了二十岁，就从偌大的教廷中消失了，连一根头发都不会剩下。  
他们去哪了？这是一个没人敢问的问题，即使是得到高天尊最多宠爱的洛基也不敢。  
今年他十九，这条捡来的性命也只剩下不到一年的时间了。他唯一的心愿就是能够在消失前尽可能的报仇，杀死足够多的海盗，特别是毁了自己一生的索尔。  
他在辗转反侧中迷迷糊糊的睡去，然后又被真实到可怕的噩梦所惊醒。他看到自己被放在巨大的贝壳上，被高天尊用钳子夹成了几段，然后用触手卷着一口一口的吃了下去，一边吃还一边问自己要不要也来点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”洛基尖叫着坐了起来，在无人的祈祷室里汗如雨下，湿的如同从大海中捞起来似的。他定了定神，从祈祷室走了出来，看到晨光已经点亮了海岸线。  
摇铃唤来仆人准备沐浴更衣，他沉默的完成了一天的早课，然后套上了高天尊所赐给的法袍。除此以外他还带了两把受到海神祝福的匕首，以及一条附魔了冰火两重属性的长鞭。这一切都插在贴身棉布衣物的绑带中，被宽松的罩袍一挡就完完全全的看不出来了。  
他最后在镜子前检查了一下自己的装扮，棕灰色的磨损了一些的粗制皮绑腿，从头到脚的灰蓝色粗麻法袍，宽松的兜帽挡住的大半张脸，只有下巴的金属口枷露在外面，手上是本色的粗麻手套，一根镶嵌了巨大海螺壳的木制拐杖握在右手中。拐杖上挂着的巴掌大的水袋和食物袋就是他们这种流浪清修者唯一的行李。  
检查完装备，洛基对着镜子又调整了一下自己的姿态。常年风餐露宿的苦修者不会站的那么挺拔，他佝偻起身躯，微微的垂下头颅，把身体的重心侧重在拿着拐杖的一边，蹒跚的走了两步。一个已经徒步跋涉了几百里，并且右脚可能还有点旧伤的旅人形象确立完毕。  
当准备好一切，他握住法袍内的信物触发了传送。拥有信物的清修者每天享有一次传送的机会，这个定向的魔法可以把他们送到最近的海神殿，可以算是神皇给所有的传教士保命的祝福。重伤或者被困的清修士可以借此逃脱出来，在海神殿得到救治和帮助。当然对于洛基而言，他的信物是没有传送次数限制的。  
火焰城的海神殿就位于正义广场的西边，面朝着大海，青白色大理石筑就的高大建筑威严的耸立在广场边，是四周最高的建筑。大殿的门楣上岩石雕刻出的海浪和鲸鱼栩栩如生，镶嵌的黄金和贝母被初升的太阳照得闪闪发光，让生动的雕像仿佛活过来似的。高达百尺的神皇神像手举长矛脚踏怪兽昂然站在大殿前，享受着世人的膜拜和敬仰。  
洛基从传送室出来，微微低头和门口的守卫打了个招呼，就直奔神殿的灯塔而去。清修者因为修行方式的原因在七海诸国的海神殿都享有极高的地位，他们在神殿中可以自由的取用一切物资使用一切资源。  
此时此刻的正义广场已经挤满了人，从灯塔上看下去黑压压的可能得有五六千。还好正义广场是一个下沉式的广场，从神殿到海边逐级下降，到了海边又有一个半月形的高台，这样站在后面的人才不至于什么都看不到。平时这里也是庆典表演的地方，今天已经被各种黑色红色的布幔围了起来，布置成了审判台的样子。  
要从这么多人里面找到只见过一面，还折磨的自己死去活来的海盗太困难了，还好他早就向高天尊学习了简单的追踪魔法。洛基脱掉手套和口枷，从小小的水壶里倒出了一些法液在左手心，用右手的手指沾着液体在空气里写下了索尔的名字，无形的字母凝结成雪花的样子，缓缓的飘浮在手心。  
洛基走到护栏边对着广场轻轻的吹了一口气，然后把整壶的法液都倒了出去。透明的液体遇到空气纷纷化作了了细小的雪花，被海风卷起瞬间就扩散开来。只要索尔出现，雪花就会告诉洛基他的位置。接下来洛基只需要找到他，趁乱给他的后心一枚冰冷的匕首就可以结束这一切了。  
他不是没想过要当面对质啊，把对方捆起来拷打折磨啊什么的，但那有什么用呢？三年过去了，自己不过是对方海盗生涯中随便强奸过的一个普通受害者，搞不好索尔会问出“你是谁？”这样的问题。  
魔法凝成的雪花在众人的头顶盘旋飞舞，但所有人都被台子上的海盗审判所吸引，没有人在意空气中飘浮着的透明微粒。  
索尔一行人来的比较早，他们几乎就站在审判台的下方，右手边不远处就是大海，身后是沿着广场开设的一条商业街的店铺。虽然他们并没有暴露身份，但是一切还是小心为上，所以他们选了一个便于撤离的位置来观看审判。  
“我得说心情有点复杂。”寻欢作乐了一个晚上，早晨才来和大部队会合的范达尔整理着自己的袖口小声的对索尔说着。“虽然他们也是我们的死敌，但是看着这么被示众吊死，未免有点兔死狐悲的感觉啊……”  
索尔没有回答他，只是下意识的摸了摸衬衣里挂着的金属盒子。他所失去的珍宝什么都没留下，当年失魂落魄的回到雷神号，自己的船长室已经被人清理过了。要不是洛基马甲上的玉石纽扣看上去特别精致可爱，被仆役悄悄的拽下来私藏，连这么点纪念品都不会留下。  
他短暂而刻骨铭心的爱情，被贪婪和背叛残忍的撕裂。那个夜晚因为时间的消逝而变得模糊，只有片短的记忆还偶尔涌上心头。他记得那纤细不盈一握的柔软腰肢，记得那初雪般细腻洁白的肌肤，记得那漆黑的看似柔顺其实自带卷翘的发丝，记得那双含泪委屈又倔强的碧绿眼眸。  
那一夜……他第一次拥有了一个属于自己的omega，却又把他的珍宝伤的那么重。一步错步步错，如果自己不是那么的莽撞和愚蠢，如果没有去找什么粉红贝，如果能够早一点逃出奥丁的囚禁，是否有机会拯救自己这场破产的爱情呢？  
什么冰凉的东西落到他的脸上，他抬手摸了一下，还以为自己又不小心流出了悔恨的泪水，然而眼角是干燥的，手心却有一点点水渍。他举目看了看四周，一个海浪突然拍击上了岸边的岩石，被击碎的海水化作了漫天的水雾，被海风一吹飘到了人群中，引起一阵阵低呼。  
洛基看到了他的仇人，在那么远，那么多人之中。魔法的雪花在那个人的四周盘旋，纷纷落下，在海盗的身上打上印记。他现在要做的就是挤过去然后杀死他，怀揣着梦想即将实现的兴奋，洛基大步的跑了起来，他让雪花为自己指引出一条最快最不拥挤的线路，浑身的血液因为复仇的到来而欢呼雀跃。  
身穿红袍的法官示意手下敲钟，开始了今天的审判。他端坐在高高的椅子上，椅子高耸的后背雕刻着象征着穆斯贝尔海姆不灭火焰的图腾。早已经私下审讯过的海盗被穿在一条长长的黑铁打造的脚链上拖着沉重的步伐走上了审判台。  
三天没有吃喝的海盗们肮脏、丑陋、形销骨立，一个个看上去都像是地域来的饿鬼。第一批受审的五个囚犯被从铁链上解开，推上了绞刑架，脖子上挂着吊索听执行人宣读他们的罪状。不管他们认罪或者死不认罪，罪名里只要有一条“是个海盗”，就足够完成这场绞刑。没有人是来看审判的，他们感兴趣的是死亡，是海盗们被吊死时的丑态和哀嚎。  
刽子手敲开了扣住海盗脚下地板的机关，海盗们重重的从木板上跌落，粗糙的麻绳随即勒住了他们的脖子，有时候幸运的家伙会直接被拉断脖子，而那些不幸的则要在空中扭曲挣扎上个几分钟才会彻底死去。尿骚味和血腥味混在海风中吹向观众，但没有人在意这么点不愉快的气味，每一次翻板打开，海盗扭曲的身体在空气中跳着死亡之舞都会引起一阵阵浪潮般的欢呼。  
终于三十六名海盗的审判狂欢走到了尾声，最后那个被拖上台的，是一个身材宽厚大汉。他身上比其他海盗高级的制服显示他是个有点身份的海盗。  
“库尔泽•达克伊弗，死潜号海盗船的二副。罪名是抢劫、杀人、强奸，判处绞刑。”扯着嗓子喊了半天的执行人迅速的念完了罪状，挥手示意手下把罪犯推上绞刑架。  
然而这个时候，那个沉默了半天的魁梧汉子突然挣开了士兵的手，从衣领里拖出来一个不起眼的小牌子大喊：“我要求清修士赎罪仪式，我有赦免牌，这是我信仰海神的证明，你们不能剥夺我祈求赎罪的机会。”  
台上台下一片哗然，海盗的要求是合乎法规的，但是以前从来没有人这么做过。因为清修士虽然不难见到，却很少会出现在海盗审判这种人员密集的地方。任何人都不会为了一个海盗去邀请一名清修士到刑场免除海盗的死刑，所以这种理论上的脱罪方法实际上是不可行的。  
库尔泽抬起了被捆在一起的手，指向了人群中不远的方向。此刻费了九牛二虎之力好不容易一路磕磕碰碰刺痛了无数人又被别人刺痛了无数次的洛基才刚刚看到索尔高大的背影。  
人群像潮水一样退开了，尽量低调靠近的洛基一下子暴露在了所有人面前，他气的发抖，为自己的愚蠢和急躁而诅咒着一切。为什么就不能更耐心一点？他该等到审判结束尾随索尔在没有什么人路过的黑街暗巷实现伏击的。可复仇的欲望冲昏了他的头脑，居然像飞蛾扑火一样不计后果的冲了出来，把自己弄到了如此难堪的境地。  
他要报仇的对象就在面前不到十米的地方，然而洛基只能赶紧低下头，怕对方看出什么。人群让开了一条道路，直通审判台。这一场意外重新点燃了看热闹人士的热情，他们非常好奇一位正直的清修士会如何去洗脱臭名昭著的海盗的罪行，原本吵杂的广场居然逐渐的安静下来，因为每个人都害怕自己说话的功夫错过了这场好戏的任何一个细节。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
洛基的面前是一条人群让出来的道路，笔直的通往绞刑台。审判官甚至从他的座位上站了起来，所有人都把目光聚集到了他的身上，现场安静的简直掉下一根针都可以听到。  
“请给我赎罪！”海盗跪了下来，对着洛基的方向伸出了手，那个黝黑的长方形吊坠被他从脖子上拽了下来，高高的举在手里。即使隔了有段距离，洛基也可以看出来那是个真品，起码也得是给教廷献过超过一百斤黄金才能换到的赎罪符符或者世人更愿意叫它护身符。  
他不能做出任何有违清修者在世间修行法规的行为。任何人只要证明自己是海神的信徒，就可以要求获得一次告解赎罪的机会。他们可以请求清修者为他们治疗身上的病痛，或者消除内心的不安——当然首先得接受神罚。  
洛基很快就从慌乱和愤怒中平静了下来，既然已经陷入了这样的僵局，那么亲手审判弄死一个海盗也是不错的选择。  
他低着头，用一开始研究好的步态不紧不慢的从人群中走过。索尔就在他的右手边，最近的时候，他只需要从腰带上抽出匕首反手递出就可以捅上他。但是他被那么多人所注视着，现在代表的是高天尊麾下的神职身份，即使机会近在咫尺他也不得不忍痛放弃。  
海盗对于他的到来欣喜万分，急不可待的拖着脚镣就扑了过来。洛基嫌恶的往后退了一步，立刻就有士兵扑上来把海盗压在了原地死死按住。  
洛基没有理睬四周的人，公事公办的举起了自己的法杖立在了罪人面前的木板上然后松手。没有人碰那根法杖，它却慢慢的开始自转起来，一点淡淡的波光从法杖种扩散在地上形成了一个罩住洛基和海盗的圈。  
刚才情绪还十分激动的海盗现在镇静了下来，洛基挥手示意士兵退下，然后拿走了海盗手里的赎罪符。黑色的小铁块上铸造着独角鲸的图腾，那是神皇的象征，果然如他所料不是什么低级的令牌。  
他收起了赎罪牌，双手摊开，虚虚的放在了海盗的头顶，示意他可以开始陈述自己的罪行。  
“阁下，我有罪。我在被迫成为海盗期间，为了保命和其他人一起抢劫过船只，屠杀过无辜的船员。但我也是迫不得已。我本是一个斯瓦泰夫海姆的贵族，在一次航海贸易中被灭霸的人俘获，他们杀死了那么多我的朋友和手下，要不是我身体足够强悍看上去是个能干活的，我也早就死在那场海盗袭击中了。我坦诚我杀过人，抢过东西，但是我是被逼的，只是为了活下去。”  
海盗流着泪诚恳的忏悔着自己：“我知道我已经犯下了那么多的罪孽，每个夜晚内疚都会吞噬我，所以我总是找机会去海神殿祈祷。如今，感谢神皇陛下的恩典，您终于出现在了我的面前，我也终于有机会彻底的摆脱海盗的控制。请宽恕我，给我一次重新做人的机会。在我剩余的人生，我会每个月都去海神殿供奉祭品，感谢神皇的宽容和慈悲。”   
谎言！  
洛基不用使用神力就可以知道对方在说谎，这些卑鄙的家伙为了活下去，这时候什么样的谎言都会编造出来，眼前的这一位甚至演的还很投入，居然一把鼻涕一把泪的哭号了起来。从斗篷下面他可以看到台下观众的表情，有些人的表情在动摇，似乎真的相信这个痛苦的男人不过是一个被胁迫为了自保而不得不当海盗的可怜人。  
洛基冷笑了一下，从男人的头顶收回了手掌，缓缓的摘下了手套，伸到了拙劣的表演家面前。告解从来就不是赎罪仪式的重头戏，真正有趣的部分在于神罚。如果告解者诚实的说出了自己的罪行，那么神罚大概只要几分钟就会停止。但如果告解者说谎，神罚将持续的鞭挞他直到他说出一切的真相。  
告解者可以主动松开自己的手，但是一旦由他松开那就是赎罪失败，必须是由清修者松开罪人的双手，并亲吻他的额头给予祝福才算是赎罪完成。意志不够坚定的清修者可能会为了减轻疼痛或者收受贿赂而提前松开罪人的手，但是自己绝不会，他会很乐意看着这个卑劣的骗子在神罚下痛不欲生。  
索尔是第一次看到清修者的这种仪式，老实说他作为一个海盗从来没想过哪天需要教廷来给自己免罪什么的。所以当仪式进行的时候，霍根在一边的解说帮了很大的忙。毕竟那个穿着一身蓝袍子的祭祀一句话都不开口，就站在那用手比划来比划去的。  
“接下来就是最关键的，那个家伙如果通过了神罚，法庭就要当庭释放他。海神已经宽恕了这个罪人的行径，除非他下一次重新被抓，否则他过往所做的一切都不能再被追诉。”  
“他的手可真好看……”范达尔的声音轻飘飘的传过来，索尔当然也看到了。那是一双看上去从来没有干过任何粗活的手，洁白修长骨节分明，优雅的仿佛只适合捏住一朵花或者一支笔。与海盗肮脏的被汗水泥土血水和其他什么污渍染得漆黑的手对比起来看，简直是云泥之别。他这辈子只见过一个人有同样漂亮的双手……  
库尔泽看着面前这双无瑕的手，心中想到的却是一块烧红的烙铁，他见过其他人的赎罪仪式，知道那将是一场酷刑，但眼前的手看上去如此的稚嫩秀气，也许对方很快就会因为怕疼而结束考验，最终他还是大胆的握了上去。  
那一瞬间，他四周的所有景物都荡然无存，天地之间只留下跪着的他和握着他双手的祭祀。他们被波涛汹涌的海浪所包围，滔天的巨浪在两人的周围拍打着空气墙，震天的气势让他担心下一秒就会被淹没在那些暗绿色的海水之下。  
疼痛像一根根烧红的钢针顺着接触的部分开始往手臂蔓延，熔岩一样灼烧感爬过皮肤肌肉和血管，让他感觉自己的手臂正放在火炉中煅烤，每一秒钟都有更多的部分被塞进了火炉。  
他尖叫了出来，这太他妈的疼了，疼的让他后悔出生在这个世界上。他开始挣扎，想要从祭祀单薄的手指中抽回自己的，现在他宁可去被吊死也不想进行什么该死的赎罪仪式了。为什么从来没有人告诉他这一切会这么的疼。  
祭祀在他的尖叫中抬起了头，他终于可以看到那张被过长的兜帽和披散在面前的头发遮挡住的脸。苍白、冷峻、带着冰雪一样的锋利，那双碧绿的眼睛在阴影下闪烁着嗜血的光芒，即使口枷挡住了半张脸，他也可以感受到面具下透出的嘲讽和讥笑。  
『说谎者！背叛者！强盗！杀人犯！我可以看到你的思维。你本名叫阿尔戈里姆，是个没有姓氏的奴役，在灭霸的船队袭击你主人马尔济斯的时候，你亲手杀死了自己的主人投靠了灭霸。这块赎罪牌根本不是你的，它属于你原本的主人。你不但杀死了数以百计的无辜之人，你还享受这一切，你甚至奸淫过不满十岁的幼童……』  
洛基的声音回荡在审判空间，每说出一句罪行，他加诸在罪人身上的神罚就会增加一分。他看到自己的双手和海盗的双手迅速的变红起泡破裂流血，露出下面森森的白骨，然而却丝毫没有松开手的打算。他翻阅着罪人的记忆，在看到对方登上冰霜女神号、残忍的砍杀着自己的子民和仆役时愤怒攀升到了顶点。  
一团巨大的火焰从法杖中喷薄了出来，把举行仪式的两个人完全的包裹了进去。火焰卷起了洛基的长袍，把灰蓝的麻布染成了鲜红的颜色。海盗在烈焰的烧灼下化作了一团火柱，扭曲哀嚎拼尽一切的力量都无法从祭祀的双手中逃脱。  
洛基在疼痛带来眩晕中看向了台下，所有人都被自己带来的戏剧化的结果震惊了，越来越多的人正在跪下，诚服于这代表着无上神威的恐怖一幕。他的目光透过火焰看向了索尔，如果可以他真想现在就带着这团几乎将自己焚尽的惩罚之火扑向对方，把彼此烧个精光。但他太疲倦了，神罚消耗了所有的精力和体力，在确定库尔泽已经彻底的被烧死后他触发了传送魔法把自己送回了船上的祈祷室。  
索尔在很长的时间都呆立在那里，直到范达尔重重的推了他一下才回过神来。四周像他一样反应的人不在少数，毕竟不是谁都有机会看到神皇的使者惩罚罪犯的情形。空气中弥漫着血肉烧焦的可怕味道，这一切太过于壮观和恐怖，以至于广场上大半的人都跪下来祈祷。  
“火神”“火焰之神”的轻声细语在跪拜的人之间悄悄的传递着，每一个熟悉火焰之城的人都知道那是指三年前由国王所册封的约顿海姆小王子。为了纪念和缅怀那个不幸早逝的小王子，苏尔特尔甚至花重金用一块四人高的永恒之火原石雕塑了一尊火焰中起舞的少年塑像安放在国王广场的中央——就在他自己金碧辉煌的雕像旁边。  
刚才火焰中那个炽热发光的修长人影让每一个见过雕像的人都产生了似曾相识的错觉，所以当这位神秘的出现在审判现场，烧死海盗后又随风而逝的清修者彻底的消失后，越来越多的人认定这是一场火焰之神显灵的神迹。被烧的焦黑的地板上留下了深深的烙印，海盗的罪名一一罗列了出来，写满了整个行刑台。  
“索尔，我们该走了，这里的一切都不太对劲，我们得快点离开这个城市，这一切太不吉利了。”西芙拍了拍搭档的肩膀，她明白眼前的一切有多震撼，但是索尔并不像是会被这种魔法仪式所吓倒的人，她不明白为什么索尔一直呆呆的看着乱作一团的行刑台。刚才被火焰逼退的人正在往台子上浇水降温，火焰虽然消失了，但是烧灼过的岩石依然烫的惊人。  
“……是洛基……”索尔的声音低的几乎听不到，在范达尔拖着他往商店街走的时候，他用力的挣脱了伙伴的手臂，反手抓住了自己的大副：“是洛基！我能认出来！是他，他还活着！他刚才看我了！”  
他的话引来周围一两个人的视线，西芙立刻微笑着摆摆手，在自己脑袋上比划了一下然后摇了摇头，示意这个家伙脑子有毛病。霍根立刻毫不犹豫的给索尔后脑勺来了一肘子，打晕了这个童年好友。  
老实说这种情形他们已经见怪不怪了，逮着个黑发绿眼的人就叫洛基的毛病在索尔失去爱人后最初的一年经常发生。没想到眼下这当口居然又发病了，现在广场上人多的要命，还有不少的士兵，他们可不想被抓住当明天绞刑架上晾晒的尸体。  
“不……我要去找他……”还没晕的彻底的索尔迷迷糊糊的还想说什么，范达尔立刻又补了一拳，确保自己的好兄弟可以保持安静到他们离开人口密集的地方。  
洛基重重的倒在了自己的祈祷室，海神所赐给的法袍没有被火焰所焚毁，但此刻任何落在皮肤上的东西都会给他带来巨大的痛苦。他颤抖的伸出双手，接触海盗的地方是受损最严重的。魔法火焰不会影响到自己，但是正常神罚带来的损伤却是实实在在的，刚才烫伤破裂的皮肤正在迅速的修复，他嘶嘶的倒吸着冷气，用还流着血的手指脱下了身上的衣服。  
除了绑腿和皮具，他袍子下面的衣物大部分都被烧毁了，一道道诅咒一样的螺旋形红痕从手掌开始蔓延到手臂然后顺着胸口往躯体的各处延伸。此刻那些红痕正在迅速的淡去，同样潮水一样退去的还有疼痛。  
他脱力的躺在地板上，像一条被搁浅的鱼，脑海中一个声音在催促着自己赶快爬起来，重新传送到海神殿，然后去追踪自己的仇人。他放在索尔身上的追踪魔法有效期是三天，如果错过这一次的机会下一次不知道要等到什么时候。  
但他太累了，再休息一秒，就一秒，他对心中那个渴望复仇的声音祈求着。  
恍惚中他看到金色瓶子里的法液自动的流淌了出来，高天尊带着不满的神情从液体里显出了身形，用一个魔法拉黑了四周的一切。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
*雷霆战斧也是thor的武器啦，复联3锤哥的新武器应该就是这玩意，因为锤子已经变成飞艇了，就先用斧头吧，而且近身战斧头比较好操作，不然被锤子砸成肉饼什么的太不美观了。  
索尔被拖了大半条街，送回了他们晚上暂住的酒馆。他在上楼梯的时候清醒了过来，挣扎着甩开了两位兄弟的手，但并没有继续嚷嚷着要回去找人。西芙一只手终于从剑柄上放了下来，她打算索尔再胡闹就直接一下子敲狠点。四个人安静的走入了房间，关上了门，给彼此倒了一杯饮料，大口大口的喝了起来。  
“嗨，你清醒了？”她对于索尔常年沉浸在过去中早就不满了，但又不想表现出来，那样就好像在对一个死人吃醋似的。每次索尔发疯，她都选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。她从小和索尔一起长大，被奥丁和弗丽嘉所看好，在洛基出现前，大家都以为这对青梅竹马迟早会结为夫妻。虽然她也是alpha，但她对索尔的爱可以让她不计较这一切嫁给索尔。  
那个突然出现又突然离去的omega是扎在她心头的一根刺，原本以为时间的流逝会抹平这一切，索尔最终还是会回到自己的身边，没想到今天所看到的一幕又让他想起了那段往事。他们不该来火焰城的，哪怕托尼•斯塔克的货船再肥的流油，也不该再来这个让索尔魂牵梦绕的地方。  
“嗯……”索尔摸了摸后脑勺，范达尔和霍根有默契的耸了个肩异口同声的说道：“别怪我，你发起狂来，我们谁都拉不住你。”  
“对，这里还很危险不宜久留，我们现在就回船上，返航回家吧。”西芙靠近了过来，温柔的摸了摸索尔的伤处，那里的皮肤比别的地方热一点，但既没有发红也没有肿起来。索尔的身体比他们所有人都强壮，阿斯加德的每一个女人都会在明处暗处毫不吝啬的赞美他神祇一般的肌肉、阳光似的的金发和大海一样的眼眸，肖想着某一天可以拥有这位海盗王子一个晚上。  
可她们最终都会失败，索尔是属于自己的。哪怕某个过去的亡灵徘徊不去，西芙相信自己真诚的陪伴总有一天会赢来索尔的真心。  
“不，我要留在这里，你们先回船上也好，补充好物资，做好随时启航的准备。我还要去调查一些事情。”索尔像对待兄弟一样拍了拍西芙的肩膀，温柔的推开了她。  
“够了！你为什么还是不能忘记？洛基已经死了，他在三年前从那个高高的城堡上跳下去，死了！不要像个娘娘腔一样沉迷在过去中不能自拔，索尔•奥丁森，请你像个男人一样正视现实，早点清醒过来！”被推开的西芙猛的拔高了声音，她忍了那么久，这一次终于爆发了出来。  
“看看你的四周，你还有那么多选择，那么多人愿意爱你，而你呢？锁住了心房，除了找萨诺斯报仇以外，什么都看不到。这一道疤？是亡刃将军砍的，如果不是范达尔拼命帮你抗了一枪，你早就死了！还有这一道疤，是黑暗比邻星的鱼叉刺的，稍微再偏一点，你就会瞎掉一只眼睛。这么多年了，我们一句话不说默默的支持你报仇，明知道打不过灭霸那帮人，还是坚持战斗着，你就不能为其他人想一想？想想你做为阿斯加德下一代领导人的责任？”  
西芙说到最后几乎是在呐喊了，她猛的吸了一口气，想要忍住眼眶中渗出的泪水，但眼泪还是不听话的滚落了下来。范达尔和霍根在一边尴尬的手都不知道放在哪里了，在他们心目中坚强又美丽的西芙就像传说中的女武神，但今天所暴露的脆弱的一面让他们发现西芙毕竟还是个女孩子，有着情感细腻的一面。  
情感上他们当然更加支持自小一起长大的西芙，所以两个人挤眉弄眼的示意者索尔赶快上去安慰安慰人。索尔相信如果目光可以杀人，自己大概已经被捅了十七八下了，最后他叹了口气伸出双手把西芙抱在了怀里。  
“对不起……我应该多考虑你们的感受……”  
大海上多年的生存直觉让他猛地抱起西芙往房子的一角跳去，下一秒一道长鞭破开空气劈在了木制的地板上。鞭子留下的印痕不算深，但随即从鞭痕上长出的冰刺一下子就把房间割裂为了两块。他一把把西芙推开，从背后的斗篷里抽出了自己的雷霆战斧，迎着偷袭者的鞭子招架了上去。  
一身漆黑紧身皮装脸带金色面具的袭击者不知道是从哪里跳出来的，此刻他一个灵巧的后空翻，避开了索尔雷霆万钧的一击，轻巧的在桌子上垫了一脚飞舞到空中又是长长的一鞭。鞭子扫过的地方又一次留下了青白色的印记，然后更多的冰刺冒了出来，本来还算大的房间一瞬间被割裂成了狭小的四块独立空间，范达尔、霍根、西芙和索尔全部被寒气逼人的魔法冰墙阻隔开来。  
冰墙的高度超过了索尔的肩膀，要想和其他人会合只有打破这见鬼的冰墙才行。霍根掏出了流星锤，轮的滚圆然后狠狠的砸上了冰面，刺耳的敲击声响了起来，透明的冰块裂了一条大缝，但依然坚挺。  
西芙一个助跑踩上椅子在墙壁上踢了一脚擦着天花板跳到了索尔这一边，甩手组装好了自己的双刃长剑，在索尔的面前摆出了一个防御的姿态。刺客则仿佛没有重量一样轻飘飘的站在一张椅子的后背上举着武器伺机而动。  
“你是谁？萨诺斯的新走狗？”西芙冷峻的问道。  
面具下的薄削嘴唇扯了扯，似乎是在笑，然后长鞭立刻就像蛇一样的缠绕了过来，直逼西芙的面门。索尔大吼一声迎着鞭子砍了过去，他不在乎那些冰刺会不会扫到自己的身上，刺客是一个身体非常瘦削的敏捷型敌人，自己只需要用力量进行全面的压制就可以了。  
柔软的鞭子无法抵抗致刚致硬的雷霆战斧，他带起热风的斧头一往无前的冲向了操纵鞭子的人，如果说鞭子是一条蛇，那么砍断拿着鞭子的手就等于砍断了它的七寸。  
刺客再一次弹跳了起来，像飞鱼一样滑不留手的从索尔的斧头边掠过。索尔当然不会让眼前的敌人再一次的溜走，他凭借天生的神力硬是把劲道用老的斧头转了一个角度，由下往上的挑了过去。多年与他配合，早就习惯了彼此招式的西芙，立刻拆开双刃长剑变成双手剑，从左右两个角度封死了刺客的退路。  
然而刺客从容不迫的放开了长鞭，手腕一翻从袖子中弹出了两枚一尺不到的匕首，铛铛两下震开了她的长剑，从女船长的头顶翻了过去。西芙感觉后心一凉，被索尔拉住往前冲了两步才躲过了被匕首割破脊背的命运。  
刺客一落地打了个滚，捏着鞭尾把那条具有魔法效果的长鞭收了回去，并且看都不看对着身后的冰墙又补了两鞭，把好不容易刚刚砸开原来那道冰墙的霍根和范达尔又堵了回去。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，一抬手把长鞭缠上了腰，然后用匕首漂亮的甩了一个刀花，做了一个假动作又揉身冲了上来。这一次他攻击的目标明显集中到了西芙的身上，每一刀都直奔致命之处。西芙一见，顿时不再强攻，而是且打且退，想要牵制住刺客的攻击，让索尔有机会一击击杀刺客。  
旅馆的房间本来就不算大，又被隔成了四块，就算他们三个人现在缠斗的地方是最大的一块，也未免捉襟见肘。好几次他们两个人的武器几乎都已经刺穿了刺客的身体了，不知道他用的什么魔法，总能够在最后一瞬间像鱼一样的游开。考虑到那条附了冰雪魔法的长鞭，这个刺客的身上可能还有某种增加闪避的魔法道具。  
所有人都不敢发出太大的响动，因此这场战斗只有零星的碰撞声发出。很快索尔和西芙都发现了刺客的弱点，他的动作正在变慢，攻击的力道也不如一开始强健了。显然这是一个爆发型的敌人，只要继续拖下去，很快他们就可以制住对方。  
当他们发现刺客有往窗边逃走的迹象时，两个人立刻加强了攻势，索尔的战斧一次次大开大合的飞舞，强逼刺客用匕首硬接他的斧头，而另一方面西芙的双剑则从各种刁钻的角度补上索尔留下的空袭。很快，她的长剑饮到了刺杀者的鲜血，她听到那个人发出一声轻微的抽气声，但是动作却突然更加疯狂了起来。  
刺客又一次抽出了长鞭直接的从面前横扫了出去，索尔和西芙不敢硬碰上面的魔法，只好往后避让。然而抡圆了的长鞭鞭梢突然像毒蛇一样反弹了过来，刷的一下缠上了西芙的右腿，烈焰瞬间从她的脚上燃烧了起来。  
西芙直接丢出了自己的长剑，把它像长矛一样投掷向刺客，在刺客躲避的瞬间，摆脱了长鞭，滚到一边撕下窗帘扑打自己长靴上的火焰。看到同伴受伤，索尔愤怒的急红了双眼，再也顾不上这里是在公共场合，大吼了一声直扑向刺客。  
他无所畏惧的气势太过于骇人，刺客明显的楞了一下，再想要躲开就慢了一步。索尔的战斧劈断了刺客捞过来企图对抗的西芙的长剑，重重的砍进了对方的肩膀，直直的把对方压进了实木打造的墙壁。他一把抓住刺客包的严严实实的脖子，想要抽回斧头再补一击，却在碰的一瞬间被一道如同闪电般的激痛弹了出去。  
“咳……”刺客被他的斧头嵌在了木头的墙壁上，一口一口的咳着血，肩头伤口上涌出的鲜血正顺着涂过油脂的松木墙壁汩汩的流下来，剧烈的撞击碰掉了刺客脸上的面具，被黑发挡住了大半的脸庞青白的可怕，那双索尔这辈子都不会忘记的眼睛正燃烧着仇恨之火狠狠的瞪着他。  
“……洛基……哦，不……洛基……”索尔惊呆了，他冲了上去，想要把对方从自己的斧头上解救下来，却在靠近的一瞬间感到深入腹腔的一丝凉意。他握住了洛基拿着匕首的手，灼烧般的刺痛瞬间席卷了他的意识，然而他还是咬着牙从墙壁上拔下了自己的斧头，扶着洛基的肩膀，快速的拔出了自己的武器。  
失去了支撑的力量，洛基软软的从墙壁上滑了下来。索尔松开了手，怕自己的接触造成更多的伤痛，转而用宽阔的斧面轻轻的托住正在倒下的人。  
“为什么……”他忍住剧痛，压住了腹部的伤口，刀刺的很深，但还不至于致命。  
洛基躺在地上，无声的笑了起来，更多的鲜血因为他的动作从口中涌了出来，让他的脸上沾满了血污。  
“告诉我！怎么救你？”索尔忍不住想要握住眼前这人的肩膀，把他单薄的身体拥入怀中。但他已经明白了对方的身份，自己的碰触将会加重对方的伤势。而他现在唯一能做的，就是阻止已经摆脱了困境的伙伴继续攻击洛基。  
扑灭了脚上火焰的西芙和终于砸破冰墙的范达尔、霍根无措的站在索尔身后，他们都被眼前这一幕惊呆了。  
“呵……索尔•奥丁森……还要再来一次这样的救世主表演吗？还记得你上一次说要救我时做了什么吗？你强奸了我，撕裂了我的身体，然后又为了一箱永恒之火出卖了我，把我钉在耻辱的绞刑架上被众人鄙夷唾骂。我恨你！！！我从地狱回来就是为了找你报仇！我更恨我软弱无力杀不了你……我”他的话到这里戛然而止，整个人仿佛被冻住了一样，然后开始变淡变的透明。  
“不！！！洛基！”索尔扑了过去，却只沾染到了满手的鲜血。  
***  
高天尊皱着眉头看着怀里的宠物，他感应到了洛基濒临死亡赶忙把人给弄了回来。大量的失血已经让他的宠物失去了意识，只有满满的恨意还笼罩在那张年轻的脸上。他有点烦恼该怎么处理这个小东西了，困住他他不快乐，放他去做想做的事情，短短一天的时间就两次把自己弄的伤痕累累。  
他抬手把洛基丢进了自己的养生缸，魔法变出来的鲨鱼皮甲入水就消失了，只留下那具伤痕累累的躯壳。刚才那个海盗的斧头几乎砍断了洛基的右肩，另外一道伤口则在洛基的后背上，差不多有半尺长，是被某种长剑划伤的。所有的损伤都在快速的修复着，但洛基失去的大量血液不会那么快的恢复，他至少要在缸里待上一整天才能苏醒。  
一种名为生气的情绪在他的胸腔中翻滚，他觉得有必要给那个从陌生海域飘来，信奉其他神祇的阿斯加德海盗们一点教训了。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
霍根和范达尔架着索尔在全速逃跑着，西芙在后面断后。他们最后打斗的声音还是惊动到了酒馆里的人，侍女在狂拍了一阵门没用后，找人把门撞了开来。但房间里早已空无一人，只留下一片狼藉的打斗痕迹和半墙的血迹。  
出来前范达尔用自己的斗篷撕成的长条给索尔简单的包扎了一下，然后让索尔自己按住，免得血迹滴在地上暴露他们的行踪，他们从酒馆的窗户翻出去，在屋檐上走了一段，找了两座建筑间的缝隙钻了进去，然后又转到更加僻静的街道，顺着岩石悄悄的回到了地面。四个人整理了一下身上的衣物，把带有血迹的部分全部都藏了起来，然后用斗篷挡住脸往码头撤退。  
当他们终于安全的回到自己的船上时，众人才放下悬着的一颗心。范达尔和霍根各自忙着吩咐船员准备离开，西芙则把索尔按在了椅子上，毫不客气的脱掉了他的软甲开始给索尔清理伤口。  
“这一刀刺的很深，但还好没有扎到什么内脏，你很幸运。”西芙看着神情萎顿的索尔冷冷的开口，用沾湿的毛巾一下一下的擦拭着伤口，倒上酒精消毒。  
“不是我幸运……是洛基已经没力气抬高一点武器了。”索尔终于有了一点反应，他低头看了看肚子上还在冒血的细小开口，抬起手摸了摸，然后狠狠的抠了进去。  
西芙一把拽住他的手，狠狠的给了他一个巴掌：“你疯了吗？”  
索尔被她打的脸都歪向了一边，但却毫不在意的笑出了声：“我没疯……我只是在想，这么小一个伤口就能疼成这样，我砍在他身上的那一斧头该有多痛呢？呵呵……他说的对，我从来都没有救到他，只是把他从一个火坑推到另一个火坑。我早该想到的，以他的身份在那种情况下被送回穆斯贝尔海姆会是什么下场……都是我害了他……”  
“索尔！那不是你的错，如果不是你，他早就已经死在萨诺斯的床上了。你用以太赎下了他，他才能活到被赎走的那一天。你为他七日七夜不睡奔波取药，你为他与萨诺斯为敌整整抗争了三年，你已经做出了那么多！”西芙失控的大喊了起来，然而索尔心如死灰的眼神让她感到心寒。  
“不管我做过什么，能够改变他所遭受过的一切吗？他对我的每一项指责都是正确的，是我的无能导致了他一而再再而三的受到伤害，今天我甚至又一次亲手弄伤了他。不……也许我已经真正的杀了他了……说什么找灭霸为他报仇，他最恨的最想杀的仇人难道不正是我吗？”索尔的语气冷静的可怕，他不是在冲动中说这番言辞，而是真心如此的认为。  
西芙害怕极了，她把手边的武器都往后藏了藏，怕索尔干出什么傻事来。这时，外面传来范达尔命令启航的声音，船身很快晃动了一下，然后徐徐的离开了海港。随后雷神号的大副脸色难看的走了进来，快速汇报了码头上的情况。  
“警卫已经开始在码头上搜查了，还好我们本来就在今天要离港的名单里，应该不会有海军来追我们。”他看了看索尔还在冒血的伤口，不可思议的看了一眼西芙：“你怎么还没给他包扎好伤口。”  
索尔淡淡的开口阻止了他继续质问西芙：“西芙，你回你的船上去，马上返回阿斯加德。告诉父亲母亲这里发生的事情，也顺便告诉他们我要晚一点回去。”  
仿佛为了打消她的疑虑似的，索尔自己拿起了酒精在伤口上随意的冲洗了起来。  
“范达尔，你帮我包扎一下。”他站起身背对着女船长，仿佛眼中没有这个人。西芙怨恨的跺了一脚，把绷带往范达尔的手里一塞，怒气冲冲的走了出去。  
范达尔看着索尔脸色铁青的用布擦干了伤口，然后随意的的涂了点药膏，接着劈手夺走了自己手上的绷带想要乱缠一气。他立刻阻止了索尔的动作，把绷带拿了回来仔细的一圈圈缠了起来。  
“我知道你现在心里不好受……但是人不是还活着么？活着你就有机会再见面，眼下已经比三年前好多了，至少我们知道他在这里，而且是海神的祭祀。据我所知海神的祭祀都是有神佑护体的，他一定还活着……”范达尔低着头，絮絮叨叨的自言自语着，也没指望索尔能够回答自己。  
他太了解这个从小一起长大的朋友了，索尔勇敢、热情、富有冒险精神，但同时也有不少缺点。有时候索尔的倔脾气会让周围所有的人头疼，冲动之下他会做出很多让人难以接受的事情，当年用以太换洛基如此，后来拼死与灭霸对着干也是如此。  
索尔沉默着，抬起了双手，他的手上还粘着不少干涸的血渍。作为一个战士他很清楚这样的伤势即使是一个非常强壮的alpha战士都不一定能挺过去，何况是身为omega的洛基。但范达尔的话又让他的心底升起了一丝希望，他现在已经不求洛基能够原谅自己回到自己身边，只希望洛基还活着，只希望还有机会能再见一面。  
“我们的船到红礁岛休息待命，然后我要悄悄开妙尔尼尔回到火焰城。你说得对，洛基很有可能还活着。这一次我一定要找到他，我的命要留着让他亲手取去，不能死在别的地方。”  
“我不是这个意思……”范达尔啧了一下，扎好绷带，站直身子想要再劝。索尔一抬手，把满手的血迹给他看：“这些血，是我发誓用生命去保护的那个人身上的，是我亲手砍出来的。如果你是我，你能问心无愧的活下去？”  
“那我们呢？那你的父母呢？你就打算丢下我们不管了？”范达尔也抬高了嗓门，他挥舞着手激动的说：“西芙说的一点都不错，你有没有一个阿斯加德领导者的觉悟？”  
索尔并没有着急反驳，而是冷静的拍了拍老朋友的肩膀回答：“我把义务和责任看的比什么都重，从我接手雷神号的那一天起，我就知道我该为什么而战斗。我要保护我的族人我的战友我的家人，哪怕洒尽最后一滴血也在所不惜。这是我继承妙尔尼尔那一天对天空之神大地之神所许下的誓言。”  
他抬起湛蓝的双眼，认真的看着范达尔：“洛基也是我的家人，是我的血中血，我的爱中爱。我现在所做的一切就是在完成我做为阿斯加德继任者必须该做的。如果我成为一个逃避责任的懦夫，你们还会追随我，与我一起战斗吗？”  
范达尔被索尔说的一时无语，他知道索尔在讲歪道理，偏偏又一时找不到反驳的方法。索尔所发的誓言是对所有族人一视同仁的，他们是生死与共的命运共同体，不分高低贵贱。他也说不出什么洛基不过是个外人，根本不值得你如此待他的话。  
“那你得告诉我具体的计划，让我帮你，我只希望你不要白白去送死。如果洛基真的怨恨你，想要杀死你，至少他该解开一些误会。你一直爱着他，三年了从未忘记过他，当年不是你把他卖给苏尔特尔，而是灭霸抢走了他。这是他必须了解的真相，你懂吗？如果你不想说，我帮你说。”  
索尔笑了，握了握老朋友的手让他放心：“我从来就不是一个悲观主义者，如果洛基还活着，我要争取的是获得他的原谅，让他重新接受我。放心吧，我不会一见面就去送死的。其实我已经猜出来他的真实身份是谁了……那艘教廷直属的黄金鹿号的船长……火焰城不会平白多出一个高阶的清修士，我有一种直觉，洛基就是那个船长。”  
范达尔看着索尔自信的笑容，终于稍微放了一点心。索尔就像太阳，一直光芒四射的引领着众人在海洋上披襟斩棘，他希望刚才的乌云只是暂时遮挡了阳光，只要海风吹过，就会重新恢复光明。  
索尔披上了船长服，走到了甲板上。今天不是出海的好天气，海风带来腥咸的味道预示着即将有一场暴风雨来袭。他们的身后是渐行渐远的火焰城，右舷是紧紧跟着的三勇士与美女号。他看到了站在舵手旁边瞭望的西芙，女船长担忧的望着天色，正在吩咐船员把帆降一半下来。  
他们在这一段路还会同行，红礁岛距离火焰城不过是半天的水路，如果顺风可能三个小时就能到了，他们需要暂时停靠在红礁岛等这场暴风雨过去再分道扬镳。他吩咐旗手对另一艘船打出旗语，满意的看到西芙对自己挥了挥手，接受了指令。  
明明应该是正午的时分，天空却越来越暗，简直像是夜晚提前来临了一样，海上起了大雾，他们转身已经看不到火焰城的轮廓。按理说他们刚航行出十海里左右，连绵不绝的大陆应该就在他们的身后，然而现在只有指南针能告诉他们自己所面对的一团黑雾是火焰城应该在的方向。  
“索尔……有些不太对劲。”范达尔在狂风中走了过来，他们都是多年在海上摸爬滚打的海盗，什么样的风暴没见过。这种突如其来的黑雾看上去一点都不像是正常的风暴，反倒像传说中海怪会出现的景象。  
一阵刺耳的摩擦声从船底传来，他们感觉船身撞上了什么东西。索尔熟知这里的海图，现在他们正在大陆架的上方，这一段应该都是平缓的海底，根本就没什么暗礁可撞。  
“发警告，抓紧身边的东西，准备火药和烈酒，可能是海怪！”他大吼着发布了命令，然后和范达尔一边一个冲到的船舷边上观察水下的情况。响亮的号声在甲板上响起，所有人立刻进入了战备状态。隔壁不远的地方很快也传来了呼应的号角，三勇士和美女号虽然离得不到二十米，但此刻只剩下一个模糊的轮廓，只能靠声音来判断具体的方位。  
更大的摩擦声从船底响起，他们的船身在簌簌的颤抖，不是一只而是一群巨大的坚硬的生物正在从船底游过。每个人都屏住了呼吸，手上拿着火枪和刀剑，在让人窒息的黑色水汽中纷纷祈祷海怪只是路过。  
他们听到了一声声咔哒咔哒的敲击声，居然带着某种奇特的让人想要起舞的节奏。很快，眼尖的人发现了几条巨大的触手爬上了对面的船身，随着节奏快速的蠕动往上爬。  
“开火！”两遍的船长同时下达了命令，第一波攻击的是火枪，然后就是点燃的手雷，火光在布满粘液的紫红色触手上炸开，触手不但没有松开，反而更加快速的卷了上来。有一人粗的腕足轻松的横扫了甲板，虽然有水手砍中那些看似柔软的触须，但换来的是喷洒的满头满脸的腐蚀液体。哀嚎声，惨叫声此起彼伏，黑雾中谁都看不清怪物的真容，只能听到巨大的腕足勒的船身嘎嘎作响。  
“我去开妙尔尼尔，用雷霆一击去攻击海怪！”索尔看到三勇士号已经开始倾斜，立刻把甲板上的指挥权交给了范达尔。  
每一艘海盗船都有自己的绝招，三勇士和美女号是船头会突然弹出的尖刺装甲，以及船尾两侧可以弹出的巨型铡刀。雷神号则是通过魔法飞艇妙尔尼尔可以蓄能对附近的海域释放一个一百米左右的大型雷暴，妙尔尼尔只有索尔一人可以使用，所以此刻他不得不跑到二层甲板去操作飞艇。  
隔壁的船上穿来金属机簧蓄力弹开的声音，随着一阵欢呼，缠绕在三勇士号船尾的四根巨大触手被快速弹出的铡刀砍断了，怪物发出了嘶嘶的吼叫声，猛地缩回了受伤的腕足，重新潜入了大海。  
索尔一看正是机会，立刻抱着集水井的管道滑到了底层，他拉起妙尔尼尔的操纵柄开始蓄能，青色白色的闪电开始围绕着魔法飞艇闪耀，最后聚集在船头变成一颗光亮无比的能量弹。他重重的拍了一下手边的操纵板，通向船尾的一个斜向通道瞬间打开，蓄能好的雷电弹滚入了通道飞向海面。  
他从潜望镜可以看到水下和水面上的情形，漆黑的海水中一团比两艘船加起来都还要大的多的身影正在蠕动着。海底生物特有的荧光勾勒出了那东西的外形，然而即使看到那些纠缠扭曲在一起的轮廓他也认不出那是个什么玩意。  
水面上西芙的船员正在为刚才的反击成功而欢呼，他们隐忍到海怪完全绕上船身才出手，就是为了能够确保一击重伤海怪。可他有一种非常不妙的感觉，果然下一秒，那团往海底沉去的阴影就以难以置信的高速冲了上来，索尔就听见一声沉闷的撞击声，然后立刻就被从船板上撞飞到了上面的甲板上。  
雷电在这一瞬间爆开，他听到了电流发出的刺耳噼啪声，感觉自己的船在空中划过了一个巨大的弧线，然后就是可怕的坠落。他艰难的抓住了固定妙尔尼尔的索具，躲避着四周砸来砸去的货物。一千五百吨的大船在大海的面前晃动的就像一片树叶，这一刻他只是一个卑微的凡人，在大自然的愤怒中毫无反手之力。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“主人……？”洛基的声音在身后虚弱的响起，高天尊停下了手指在海图中搅动的动作，转身看向自己的养生缸。他受伤的宠物已经醒了过来，正吃力的扒在缸边，湿漉漉的呼唤着自己。  
“你醒了~恢复的比我预想的快多了。”海神施施然的走到了养生缸边上，弯下腰，轻轻的抚摸过洛基肩头刚刚长好的粉红色皮肤。“我已经弄沉了阿斯加德人的两艘海盗船，没有人可以在欺负了我的人以后还能在大海上逍遥自在。”  
高天尊顺手把人给抱了出来，用旁边放着的袍子包好，带到了海图旁边盘腿坐下。这是一个微缩的七海的模型，安置在巨大的黄金做成的盘子里，水晶和宝石堆砌出陆地和岛屿的模样，金色的法液充当着大海，他在这里可以统御七海。  
海神把在旋涡中翻滚的两只小船的模型指给洛基看。然而洛基并没有露出多高兴的样子，那双总是闪烁着光芒的翠绿色大眼睛里现在满满的都是恹恹的神色。  
“……你的手受伤了。”洛基举起没有受过伤的左手碰了碰高天尊的右手，海神修长的食指上有一点焦黑的印记。洛基成为他的手下已经有三年之久，与海神完全不同的能量波动，他一眼就能看出来，那是其他神祇力量所造成的伤口。  
“这群阿斯加德人来自于七海之外的地方，他们穿过彩虹风暴而来，信仰着其他的神明。这不过是别的神明的一件法器带来的小麻烦。”高天尊不以为意的弹了弹手指，把焦黑的部分像灰尘一样掸掉了。  
“……”洛基看着他的动作，突然叹了口气，支撑不住身体似的趴在了海图边上，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。高天尊感到手心里握着的那个灵魂之火随之渐渐变弱，身边的人也在渐渐的失去活力。他救回来的祭品只要灵魂不灭，就可以永生，但是如果对方已经失去了生存的欲望，那么他留下的只会是一个徒有外表的空壳。  
“洛基？醒醒！”他晃动了一下自己的小宠物，不明白为什么自己帮他报了仇，他反而更不开心了。他的命令让洛基重新醒来，但是手里的灵魂之火却还是那么的暗淡无光。  
“你怎么了？不喜欢？”高天尊困惑的抚摸过洛基湿润的脸庞，把那些紧贴在额头上的黑发轻轻的拨到一边。  
“我们是多么的渺小啊……在看到你的一切威能之后，我觉得我的复仇是毫无意义的。主人，谢谢你为我做的一切，我只是……累了……可以允许我休息吗？”洛基原本闪耀着复仇之火的双眼，现在已经变成了黯淡的一潭死水。  
“你不是还有几个仇人没有杀掉吗？那个萨诺斯，还有他的海盗团伙。”高天尊耐心的说服着他的小宠物，希望能够重新激起对方的好胜心和复仇欲。然而洛基毫无兴趣的垂下了双眼，低声的说了一句：“他们的生死从来只在你一念间，凭我的力量永远不可能打败他们的。”  
高天尊听出了这句话里的怨念，若有所思的用手指敲打着海图的金边。是的，那些海盗只要自己想，消灭只是一念间的事情，他从来不曾让洛基明白这一点，所以洛基一直苦苦的渴求着自己去复仇。而当洛基明白了神到底能做到什么程度的时候，他也失去了对未来的希望。  
洛基的小脑袋瓜刚刚想通了一件事，他是萨诺斯的祭品，海神对萨诺斯的献祭非常满意，所以绝对不会亲手毁掉那个海盗。而单凭自己的力量，他连索尔都打不过，又凭什么去与拥有一个海盗舰队的灭霸抗衡？  
复仇是眼前这个脆弱的生物活下去的唯一精神支柱，现在被自己轻易的破坏了。自己过于强大的力量，让凡人任何的努力和付出都像是一个笑话。洛基怨恨自己看着他苦苦挣扎，却不曾施予援手，也怨恨自己欺骗了他，毕竟自己从来没有想过要杀死萨诺斯。  
“你睡吧……好好休息，等你醒过来，就会忘了这一切。”高天尊用手指阖上了洛基本就半睁着的眼睛，在他的耳边轻声的下达了命令。他明白自己做错了什么，而且有的是办法挽回。  
***   
洛基睁开双眼，醒了过来，他发现自己赤裸的躺在祈祷室的地板上，四周都是海水的气息。伤口已经完全长好了，他活动了一下右手，除了因为大量失血造成的虚弱感以外，没有任何的痛楚和不灵活。  
他还记得那扇几乎把自己劈成两半的斧头有多重，记得索尔为了维护那个女人怒吼的表情有多狰狞，还记得鲜血从身体里流淌出去的感觉有多么的寒冷……他瑟缩着蜷起了身体，用手臂圈住自己的膝盖，把头埋了进去，无声的痛哭了起来。  
他失败了，即使苦练了三年的格斗，即使拥有了高天尊的附魔武器，即使偷袭也失败了。他打不过索尔，拼尽了全力，也无法向那个伤害自己背叛自己的人渣复仇，那么他活着的意义又是什么……  
“我对你很失望……”一个冷淡的声音在本该无人的祈祷室响起，吓的洛基立刻翻身爬了起来。高天尊的投影从金色的盘子里走了出来，海神没有经过召唤突然降临了这个狭窄的船舱，让洛基明白对方确实很生气。  
他立刻摆正了身子，跪伏在地下，请求神明的原谅。  
“对不起，主人……”  
“你知道该为什么道歉吗？”高天尊用鞭子挑起了洛基的下巴，由投影变成了实体。  
洛基明亮的眼睛因为愤怒和挫败感而发红，他忿忿的回答：“因为我的无能，因为我居然失手了……”  
啪！  
一次措不及防的鞭挞伴随着疼痛降临在洛基光裸的后背上，立刻留下了几十条鲜红的印记。  
“错！再想。”  
洛基慌乱的眨了眨眼睛，生理性的泪水在眼眶中荡来荡去。他绞尽脑汁在想到底什么地方触怒了这位阴晴不定的神明。  
他上一次惩罚完那个骗子海盗后力竭倒在了这里，是高天尊给自己痊愈了伤口，甚至还赐予自己具有闪避魔法的鲨鱼皮甲，还为自己打开了通往索尔位置的传送。那说明海神对于之前的神罚是满意的，褒奖了自己。那么现在的失望，必定是因为第二次的行动……但对方又说自己错了。  
“因为我在普通人中暴露了身份，引起了骚乱？”他试探着开口。  
啪！  
又是毫不留情的一鞭，打的本就非常虚弱的洛基直接手一软趴倒在了地上。高天尊脸上不满的神色愈发浓重，他蹲了下来，用鞭柄沿着新长好的肩膀上幼嫩的皮肤轮廓描画了一遍。洛基太虚弱了，证据就是两次鞭打的伤口一点都没有开始恢复，他不能再下猛药了。在心底叹了口气，高天尊只好自己开口把那些想说的台词给说出来。  
“你忘了吗？你是属于我的财产，为什么纵容凡人破坏我的财产？你的生命属于我，你的肉体属于我，除了向我献祭以外，你不该允许其他任何人损伤你的身体。而你，仗着我的宠爱，肆无忌惮的挥霍你的生命，以为有我的庇佑，就可以随便和别人拼命……你错没错？”  
“……我错了……主人。”洛基的声音里带着隐忍的痛苦，高天尊听出了不服气的意味。  
对，就是这样，和我对着干~重新燃烧起那团小小的蓝色火焰。  
“我要收回你的信物，从今天起，你不再是我的清修士。”海神伸出手去摘那条挂在瘦骨嶙峋的脖子上的项链，却被洛基慌忙的躲开了。那个苍白的小东西用双手护住了脖子上的挂坠，连滚带爬的缩到了祈祷室的一角，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛恳求着：“不……求您，再给我一次机会。不要抛弃我……”  
高天尊尴尬的举着手，蹲在那里，发现洛基是真的害怕了。他可爱的宠物，紧张的全身发抖，眼泪啪哒啪哒掉在地上，握住信物的手用力的指节发白，全心全意的恳求着自己。看到这一幕，他心里面开心的都冒泡了，但还要故作生气。火候还不够，他还需要火上浇油一把。  
“你在滥用我赐予你的神力，所以我要剥夺它，你可以用你的行动来重新挣得我的信物。我不会收回你的战舰和指挥权，你可以通过剿灭海盗的行动来向我献祭。你直接或者间接杀死的每一个海盗都是献给我的祭品，等我满意了，我就会把信物重新赐给你。”海神做了一个招手的动作，黄金打造的吊坠如同幻影一样穿过洛基紧握的双手回到了神祇的手里。  
“不……”洛基扑了过来，一把抓住高天尊的手掰开想要拿回属于自己的清修士信物，然而那东西已经融入了海神的双手，再也找不到了。  
高天尊用鞭子抬起失魂落魄的洛基的下巴严厉的说：“记住，你现在就是普通的凡人，你受的伤与常人一样恢复缓慢，你不再拥有我赐予你的神罚和魔法，我也不再要求你遵循任何清修士的条律。你要重新赢得我的宠爱就好好运用你的脑子和我给你的资源，向我证明你是个有价值的人。如果我再发现你随意的损坏我的财产，我就把你丢到科隆海洞，送给我永远饥饿难耐的孩子们食用，明白了没有？”  
“明白了……”洛基仰视着面前威严的神明，他从来没看过这样子的高天尊，这样的充满压迫感和冷酷。那也许才是这个上古神祇本来的面目吧，自己被三年来对方的宠爱惯坏了，仗着有海神撑腰，肆无忌惮的挥霍着对方赐予自己的一切。  
高天尊丢掉了鞭子，用手摩挲着洛基细腻洁白的脸庞，他成功的重新点燃了那团小小的灵魂之火，但也失去了原来那个亲昵的不知道害怕的小宠物。现在洛基看他的眼神是崇拜而恐惧的，他心底里有点遗憾，但总比彻底的失去这个有意思的宠物好。  
“很好，做为你认错态度良好的奖赏。我会治好你的伤，并赐予你一个可以预测海盗船动向的水晶球。现在是满月之日，以后每个月这个时候，你都必须用战果来向我汇报，能不能重新赢得我的宠爱，就看你自己的本事了。”  
说完，他用手拂过洛基伤痕累累的脊背，治愈了那些还在流血的鞭痕，然后想了想又给洛基变了一身具有防御效果的海军军官服。原先赐给洛基的长鞭和匕首被他带了回来，现在也重新放在了地上。他忍住自己想要继续给对方塞法宝的欲望，最后把那个封装了一小片海图的水晶球放在了洛基手里，赶紧从洛基面前消失。  
金色的法液迅速的倒流回了装它们的瓶子，洛基呆呆的跪坐在湿漉漉的地板上，握着水晶球回想着刚才到底发生了什么。他原本是万念俱灰逃了回来，觉得此生报仇无望。不知道怎么的就变成了必须要每个月猎捕一定的海盗才能向高天尊交代的境地。  
洛基举起手里的水晶球，中空的球体内部封装了两种不同颜色的液体，一半蓝色一半透明。还有很多针状的水晶沉在水底，一晃动就像雪花一样飞舞了起来。  
“附近有海盗船吗？”他好奇的问了一句，那些飞舞的水晶微粒开始聚积成岛屿和船只的模样，堆积在蓝色液体与透明液体交界的水平面上。  
他看到了只有一粒豆子那么大的船舶停靠在一个小岛的旁边，上面闪烁着金色的雷神号字样。在距离它不远的地方另一艘船已经沉没在湛蓝的液体之下，名字也是暗淡的冷灰色，他想这意味着那艘海盗船已经葬身大海了。如果没猜错，这两艘船应该都是属于索尔那帮子海盗的，看样子他们流年不利，遇到了暴风雨。  
有一瞬间洛基是怀疑一切都是高天尊做的，但是从刚才海神的态度看，他已经失宠了，海神没理由为自己去惩罚那些海盗。所以说，这一切都是因为这群海盗自己运气不好？  
洛基这么一想，有点开心了起来。岛屿上的文字显示那里是红礁岛，距离火焰城并不远，他现在很乐意用黄金鹿的大炮撕开雷神号的外壳，既然他武力上没可能战胜索尔了，直接炸沉他的海盗船也是个不错的选项。  
通过水镜偷窥到洛基恢复精神从祈祷室跑出去命令手下准备启航，高天尊终于放心的吁出了一口气。旁边满脸冷漠的托帕兹举着海神的法杖翻了一个巨大的白眼，冷冷的说：“主人，该吃午饭了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
洛基的行程并没有按计划立即开始，因为两封盖着国王印章的烫金信件在他一踏出祈祷室的时候就送到了手上，一封来自于苏尔特尔一封来自于托尼•斯塔克。他想都不想把两封信丢回了自己的副手身上，但在普西萨退开之前又改变主意把信给捡了回来。  
他在船长室的椅子上坐了下来，用裁纸刀挑开了封蜡。两位国王的信都是要求见面的，洛基冷笑了一下，自己在正义广场表现的一幕想必早就被人分毫不差的描述给了两位国王，连民众都能怀疑的相似度，以两个国王的能耐肯定早就确定了自己的身份。  
此行来火焰城，他从来都没想过掩饰自己的身份，反正俗世间的事情对他而言已经无所谓了。从他跳下悬崖的那一刻起洛基•劳非森这个人就从人世间彻底的抹消，现在活动着的不过是一个从无底深渊爬回来的复仇幽灵。  
有清修士的身份做盾牌，任何人都不能对他提出非分的要求。神罚也会保护他，让他如同满身尖刺的刺猬，无人敢碰。但现在……他失去了高天尊的宠爱……如果不能快速的剿灭更多的海盗，他有可能会永远失去海神对他的眷顾。也许自己的下场是被高天尊从科隆海洞的入口丢下去，变成那些黑暗海怪的食物，或者被从萨卡扫地出门，变为一个真正的无家可归者。  
下意识的啃咬着自己的指关节，洛基思考着要不要通过一次会面说服其中哪个国王为自己撒下诱饵，诱捕海盗。这里虽然就在苏尔特尔的地盘，但火焰国之王生性小气多疑，对自己又有过非分之想，向他那种人提出要求，肯定会被索取更多的回报。而斯塔克国王的话……  
很快他做了决定，示意普西萨准备羊皮纸和笔墨。他给两位国王写好了回信，首先对之前拒绝参加欢迎宴会表达了歉意，并表示因为信仰戒律不能去皇宫拜见两位国王陛下。如果可以的话，他诚挚的邀请两位国王在明天晚些时候光临黄金鹿号，届时他将为两人举行进行私人的祈福会，传达神皇陛下对他们的祝福。  
洛基吹干了墨汁，把羊皮纸卷好，滴上火漆用自己手指上的独角鲸法戒做为印章封好交给了副手去处理。站在一边的普西萨看到了书信的内容，诧异的抬高了眉毛。他看着手中的两卷书信，谨慎的问道：“我们需要准备晚宴吗？”  
黑发的船长挥挥手，心想给他们准备白水就好了，这样他们才会有神圣仪式感。但转念一想还是要营造一下气氛，于是难得的开口吩咐：“等我们返航以后，把这里装扮一下，按照教廷的规格布置，你可以先吩咐海神殿的人准备一些仪仗用品。”  
普西萨点点头，洛基又补充了一句：“让水手们做好准备，我们要去三十海里外的红礁岛追击一艘海盗船，我希望能在半小时内启航，以黄金鹿的速度，我们只需要两个小时就能抵达。这是一场速战速决的突袭，除了弹药燃料，其他什么都不用特地补充，晚上我们就会回来。”  
大副顺从的接受了命令，没有任何的疑问。他是神皇从麾下的几百艘军舰中层层选拔出来的配给洛基的贴身心腹，不但拥有众多的航海和海战的知识，而且绝对服从洛基的一切命令，视洛基的要求为神皇的要求。  
洛基在普西萨退下后，重新掏出了水晶球，摇晃了一下液体，重新查看了雷神号的位置和状态，确保这只猎物不会在自己眼皮底下溜走。他当初是被抬上雷神号的，根本就没见过那个该死的海盗船的样子。但一想到那天那个海盗对自己做过事情，他的身体内部又隐隐约约的疼痛了起来。  
***   
劫后余生的雷神号从那场突然到来又突然消失的黑雾和暴风雨中逃脱出来的时候，船体已经有多个地方受损了。但三勇士和美女号比它更惨，海怪从底部撞断了那艘船的龙骨和底舱，现在船体正在以极快的速度下沉着。  
索尔在船晃得稍微没那么厉害后就立刻运用非凡的平衡能力重新冲上了甲板，他看到渐渐开明的海面上全都是船上掉落的杂物。另一艘船已经没救了，船上所有的人正纷纷跳入大海努力游开，避免被船体下沉的漩涡吸下去。  
“救人！把所有的缆绳丢下去救人！”索尔大声的命令着，然后跳回了二层的动力舱，打开阀门把妙尔尼尔从船体中滑了出去。他的快艇一落入水面，扭曲的空气就在水与船体之间形成了气垫，他轻轻摆动船桨，魔法飞艇就如同离弦的箭一样飞了出去。他冲向正在沉没的海盗船，把那些受伤的被困的船员捞上飞艇，然后送回到雷神号接着又继续去救人。  
当三勇士和美女号的主桅最终缓缓的沉入海底的时候，所有幸存的海盗们都被救了上来。他们打捞了所有能抢救的物资，狼狈不堪的在水面上顺着洋流飘着。雷神号的主帆受损严重，水手们正在把备用的换上去，等修好了船帆，他们才能恢复正常的航行速度。  
这场莫名其妙的与海怪的遭遇让他们损失了一艘一千五百吨的海盗船，失踪和死亡的海盗有三十四人，万幸的是西芙和霍根都没事，现在两艘船的船长和大副大眼瞪小眼的待在船长室，湿漉漉的就着瓶子喝朗姆酒驱寒。  
“真他妈的邪门了，我在海上闯荡了这么久，从来没遇到过那样的东西。”范达尔灌了一口酒，烈酒腌渍着他嘴巴上的伤口，让他痛并痛快着。“索尔，那东西是不是被你的雷霆一击给炸死了？”  
索尔摇摇头，以他看到的海怪的大小，自己的雷暴范围还没有那个怪物的本体大，按理说不可能一击就杀死对方，最多是吓退了。  
“我就说这次的行动太不吉利了，从我踏上这片土地的时候，我就又非常不好的预感。索尔，我们赶快回阿斯加德吧。”西芙原本腿上就有烧伤，此刻胳膊和后背都有大片的擦伤划伤，这个一贯强悍的女船长难得的露出了虚弱疲惫的样子，眼睛中还残留着对刚才遭遇战的恐惧。  
“雷神号也受创严重，我们必须先靠岸检查一下船体，而且我们也需要补充淡水和食物。现在船上多了一百多号人，我们得增加补给。”霍根算是里面伤的最重的一个，海怪的触手直接扫上了他的身体，打断了他三根肋骨，现在船上的厨师兼医生临时用木板给他做了个夹板保护着整好的肋骨，免得断骨插入肺部。但他还是靠着烈酒给自己提神，不想躺下去休息。  
“还有一个小时我们就能抵达红礁岛，我们在那边暂时休整。”索尔拿着罗盘，比照着海上地图确定了方向，吩咐下去让舵手转向。船身转动的时候，他回望着火焰城的方向，眼下这幅情形，自己没法丢下同伴去寻找洛基了。而一旦错过这次机会，他下一次能见到洛基又不知道是几年之后。  
洛基现在是皇家海军的船长，还是萨卡神皇的高阶清修士，随便哪个身份与自己都是全然对立的，以后别说倾诉衷肠，连靠近的机会可能都没有。他下意识的抚摸了一下胸口的盒子挂坠，里面是洛基唯一的遗物，而此刻摸到它们只让他感到更加的空虚和无力。命运仿佛一直在和他作对，想尽一切方法拆散自己和洛基。  
他们的船有惊无险的抵达了红礁岛，这里是一个面积有三公顷的月牙形岛屿，凹进去的海岸线是天然的避风港，很多船队会选择在靠岸火焰城之前在这里暂时的停泊休整。雷神号不敢停进内港，而是选择了红礁岛外沿的一个简陋码头停靠，这里是中小型货船停靠的地方，一切从简，只有低矮的水手酒吧和缺乏管理的混乱码头。  
索尔和范达尔出面给了码头混混一点停泊费，然后开始休整雷神号，补充物资，特别是他们船上那么多伤员，需要大量的药物和干净绷带。他们谎称自己是来自于阿希求群岛的商船，刚才不幸遇到了海上风暴，所以需要修理船只。码头管理人员收了钱，对一切自然睁一只眼闭一只眼，让他们自己去想办法了。  
他们在这里的一停就是一整天，到了第二天中午的时候，总算搞齐了所需要的东西，而破损的船体和船帆也都修理的七七八八了。  
“索尔，我们装好最后这点淡水就立刻启航吧？我在这里待的每一分钟都感到不安，邪恶笼罩在这里，我能感到危险并没有过去。”西芙找机会走到了索尔的身边，虽然全身的伤口都得到了妥善的治疗，但女船长此刻的脸色还是十分苍白，忧虑挂满了她美丽的脸庞。  
“我从来没想到你还有预言家的天赋，是什么让你变得谨慎了，我的女战神？”范达尔时刻不忘讨好美女，然而黑头发的女船长翻了个白眼，锤了他一下，让他一边凉快去。  
索尔皱着眉头同意了好友的谏言：“你说得对，我们必须尽快回去，一切从长计议。吃过午饭我们就走……”他也隐约的感知到有什么事情要发生，这是海上打拼多年形成的生存本能。他们都遵循着自己的直觉和本能而行动，这些宝贵的本能无数次救了他们的命，确保他们获得胜利。  
然而他们的动作还是太慢了，黄金鹿号在距离红礁岛不到二十海里的地方追击到了雷神号。那艘金红相间，浮夸又扎眼的快速帆船以难以置信的高速在大海中航行着。索尔一接到警报就冲上了甲板，爬到了主桅杆上用望远镜观察对方的情形。  
显然那艘小军舰就是针对雷神号而来的，航行的路程连任何转弯都没有，来势汹汹的样子似乎已经确信这是一艘海盗船。两艘船的距离已经不到十五海里，不借助望远镜也能看到那个耀眼的金红色轮廓。  
“他怎么知道我们的船什么样子？我们有内奸？”范达尔首先提出了疑问，索尔摇了摇头：“我估计他手上有某种可以监测到海盗船的法器，你别忘了他是萨卡教廷派出来的神职人员，在当皇家海军之前他首先是海神的牧师。”  
“那怎么办？正面开火吗？”范达尔虽然没见过黄金鹿战斗的样子，但之前悄悄的数过了上面的火炮数量，作为一个轻量型的战舰，它配备的火炮已经到达了这种舰只的极限，可谓为了机动和火力而放弃了一切续航能力。如果能扛过第一轮的攻击，雷神号也许能够耗光对方的补给找机会溜掉。  
“那艘船太快了，航行速度差不多有十五节了！”休息了一天，精神好了不少的霍根也来到了甲板，此刻大声的对他们喊着。  
索尔拍了拍范达尔，抱着桅杆滑了下去，现在即使站在甲板上也能轻松的看到黄金鹿号了。附近没有任何岛屿和礁石可以利用，一片完全开阔的海域，他们必须做好战斗准备。  
“怎么打？我们的船比它重多了，要不要直接撞击？”范达尔也跟着滑了下来，一时间忘了那艘船上坐着谁。  
索尔瞪了他一眼，他一点都不想和洛基开战，也不希望自己的船和船员们受伤：“我们不能硬碰硬，黄金鹿虽然小，但是火力却不亚于我们。它机动性比我们高多了，而且我们还不知道它的杀手锏是什么。继续全速航行，目标是二十海里外的迷踪群岛，对方船长要是长脑子就不会往那个方向追的，一旦我们逃到群岛里面，就可以想办法借助地利甩掉它。它的燃料储备不可能支持全速航行一整天。”  
霍根不太给面子的打断了他：“我们现在相距不到十五海里，以它的速度两小时内肯定能追上我们。”  
“我开妙尔尼尔去拖延他一下，反正他的主要复仇目标是我，如果我出现，他肯定会追我的。”索尔拍了拍老朋友的肩膀，说出了自己的计划。  
范达尔斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，怀疑的问：“你该不会在两军对垒中想找机会给对方告白吧？他看到你说不定二话不说直接命令全船开炮轰了你。”  
索尔咧开嘴笑了：“你觉得我是那么傻的人吗？放心，一旦你们脱险，我就会逃走的。妙尔尼尔的航速有三十节，他追不上我。你们要做的事情，就是全速逃离，越快越好，只有你们走了，我才能放心的离开。不要忘了，我们已经损失惨重，经不起另一场消耗战了。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
范达尔犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。索尔拍拍他的胸口补充了一句：“如果西芙抗命就把她关起来，你们直接回阿斯加德，这附近不安全。如果洛基真的有可以监视海盗船的东西，以后只要黄金鹿在的地方，海盗们都不安全，把这条消息带回去。我解决了这里的问题就直接回家。”  
霍根对他的决定依然有所保留，但是谁都知道索尔在阿斯加德船队中命令的分量仅次于奥丁，他所做出的决定，每一个阿斯加德人都必须服从。索尔往二层机动舱走的时候，遇到了从船长室出来的西芙，女船长虽然没有听到他的命令，但看索尔的神色也猜出了七八分。  
“不！索尔，你不能去冒险！他想杀你，我绝对不会让你一个人去迎战的。”女人的直觉告诉他索尔在想着一些疯狂的事情，她尖锐的拔高了声音，长开双臂挡住索尔的脚步。  
“西芙……”索尔在她面前停下来，带着抱歉的笑容摇了摇头，然后一个拳头打晕了女船长。“我很抱歉……但这是我欠他的。”他抱住了西芙软下来的身体，在她耳边轻轻的宣布。随后他把西芙交给了范达尔，并下令在雷神号回到阿斯加德前不能放她出来，除非自己回到船上解除禁令。  
“她醒来后会把你揍的妈都认不出来。”范达尔皱着眉头接过烫手山芋，而霍根则面无表情的瞪着索尔，似乎看出了什么。  
“没事，她舍不得打我打多重的，你们可小心别让她半路上逃出来，她要是发威了，你们两个全手全脚的时候都不一定能打得过。”索尔看了看霍根身上的夹板，打趣的回了一句，然后头也不回的下到机动舱去开魔法飞艇了。  
***   
洛基举着望远镜看着雷神号边上突然多出来的小白点，很快就发现那是一艘快艇，以某种不可思议的速度在海面上滑行，身后留下了两条长长的白色浪花。  
“那是什么？”他轻飘飘的丢出了问题，旁边宛若影子一样紧跟着他的副手立刻回答：“根据传言，阿斯加德海盗手中有一艘快如闪电的魔法飞艇，只有他们的直系继承人才能使用。”  
“索尔•奥丁森……”这句话在洛基的舌尖打滚，却并没有发出声来。洛基心中冷笑了一声，看样子对方知道大船肯定会被追上，所以想要搞点扰乱战术了。  
“继续全速追击，在进入射程后，直接用主炮攻击。”洛基放下望远镜，端起一边泡的正好的红茶抿了一口。他在行使船长职责的时候是个完全的享乐主义者，反正事后都要为自己的行为受到惩罚，何不尽情的放纵一下。但眼下他已经不是清修士了，所以可以更加肆无忌惮一点。  
“以我们的速度，双方将在二十分钟后进入射程。”普西萨算了一下，立刻命令手下开始给主炮充能。黄金鹿的主炮毁灭者是以永恒之火为能源的光炮，使用一次需要冷却三分钟，但是射程高达三海里，可以一举轻易的洞穿任何木制帆船。即使是装甲帆船，也会被烧出一个大洞。用威力如此巨大的武器来打一只只有三米多长的小飞艇，无异于杀鸡用牛刀。但是船长既然下令了，他们只有服从的份。  
索尔操纵着妙尔尼尔劈开海面，心中却有些忐忑，他不知道有没有机会和洛基说上话，想了想撕了一角衬衣，手指在匕首上捋了一个口子，用血在上面迅速的写了几个字，塞进了胸口挂着的吊坠里。他做完这一切，黄金鹿号已经清晰的出现在视线里，不用望远镜也能清楚的看到船首弯曲的巨大鹿角装饰。  
此刻鹿角下一块像鹿鼻子一样圆形的活板突然翻了上去，露出了一个黑洞洞的炮口。直觉让索尔立刻摆动船撸，调转方向。就在这一瞬间，他感觉一股热风从身边刮过，然后才看到了那道划破长空的金红色光柱。  
他的半边身子被热风擦到，现在火辣辣的疼痛着，左手的袖子全部被烤糊了，妙尔尼尔从来不曾沾染灰尘污渍的银色外壳上被烧灼出了焦黄的印痕。要不是他那一个急闪，此刻恐怕连人带船都被直接烤成了焦炭。  
这时候他才听到耳边穿来沉闷的空气撕裂声，不管黄金鹿的主炮是什么，发射的速度太快了，根本是闻所未闻见所未见的可怕武器。  
“可恶！”洛基重重的丢下了茶杯，任那深色的茶汤弄脏了洁白的桌布。那个名叫索尔的混蛋简直有野兽般的直觉，居然从毁灭者的偷袭中躲了过去。要知道这世间根本没有第二架炮的攻击距离达到三海里，而且充能完毕后几乎是瞬发。他原本就是希望可以打索尔一个出其不意，没想到还是被这个命大的家伙给躲过去了。  
“两侧火炮准备，火枪手准备，等他靠近了，直接打。另外保持航速继续追击雷神号。”他接过仆人递上的手帕擦了擦手指继续下令。以那艘小艇的速度，第一击没有打到，等不及炮身冷却，就可以冲到黄金鹿号的旁边了。既然索尔的目标是拖延自己的脚步，让其他人脱身，他偏要当着他的面把雷神号连同上面的海盗烧成焦炭。  
索尔躲过了一击，立刻改成了蛇形的前进路线，但他仔细观察发现船首的主炮并没有做出任何继续发射的姿态，而是放下了活板。稍一思索，他顿时明白了，火力如此恐怖的武器必然不可能是连发的，不管是要充能还是要冷却炮管，主炮都暂时不能使用了。  
他抓紧时间开足了马力冲向黄金鹿，妙尔尼尔的雷暴功能单独也可以使用，但是需要碰触到对方的船体才能发挥最大的效果。所以他必须努力突破黄金鹿的第二道火力防线，贴身近战，而且他也希望能够见到洛基，哪怕只说上一句话也好。  
当妙尔尼尔驶进黄金鹿号一海里的时候，立刻迎来了一轮暴风骤雨一样的炮弹袭击，对方全部发射的是葡萄弹，被火药猛烈推出炮膛的金属罐子在瞬间炸开，变成几十个葡萄大小的铁弹直扑索尔，绕是他无比敏捷的快速闪避着，也免不了被其中一两个波及。这些通通被他挥舞着斧头挡开，并且开始给妙尔尼尔充能。  
洛基走出船长室站在船楼上看着那个矫健的海盗在浪花与火焰中劈风斩浪，挥舞着斧头，无比精准的挥开一个又一个飞到身边的铁弹。烧掉半边的衬衫勉强挂在他肌肉贲张的胸口，古铜色的肌肤在阳光下看起来闪闪发光，手臂上强壮的肌肉随着他的动作收缩展开，简直像是一座力与美的活雕像。  
“换成油弹，火枪手准备，不用瞄准打，只要把附近的油点燃就可以了。”他冷笑着下达了命令，看对方还有什么能耐。然而飞艇的速度实在太快了，转眼间已经突破了普通火炮的射程，现在只有船首装的旋转炮还能攻击到。  
海军迅速的换上了塞入了灌满燃油的空心弹，点火发射。其中一枚弹药运气不错正好砸在了飞艇的船头，炸开了一团漆黑的油污。紧随其后的火弩和火枪弹药立刻倾泻而下，一团橘黄色的火焰瞬间爆开，一下子就把整艘飞艇包裹了起来。因为它的航行的速度实在太快，火借风势，顿时变成了一个巨大的火球，冲着黄金鹿号的船头撞了过来。  
“转舵！”洛基皱了皱眉头，他可不想自己崭新的爱船被这个卑鄙的海盗碰伤。然而全速航行的两艘船之间只剩下几百米的距离，谁也来不及调转方向了。  
洛基抓住了身边的栏杆，然而预想的剧烈碰撞并没有发生，只有轻微的一点刮擦声从船头传来。随后一个巨大的亮蓝色的电光球从船头炸了开来，高能电流瞬间席卷了整艘船，所有人都被从所在的位置弹飞了起来，陷入一阵电击的恍惚中。  
惊雷从战舰上滚过，轰隆隆的刺痛了所有人的耳朵。受到能量冲击的发动机突然的爆缸了，全速航行的战舰立刻失去了动力，整艘船震动了一下，变成了依靠惯性漂浮的状态。洛基抓着栏杆迅速从甲板上爬了起来，命令普西萨下去立刻检修发动机。然后他就拔出了火枪，从二层船楼跳到了一层甲板，前往船舷边查探。  
他错误的低估了索尔的实力，这艘魔法飞艇的威力远超过他的想象，如果能够缴获献给高天尊，就算不能用，也想必会博得喜欢新奇物品的海神的欢心。这种打法索尔用的很熟，想必是雷神号惯用的控制目标船只的方法，因此他很有可能根本没有被油弹烧伤，而是伺机继续攻击拖延黄金鹿号。  
一群海军近卫紧跟着他来到了船舷边，从边上伸出头查看碰撞的情况。巨大的半圆形烧焦痕迹出现在黄金鹿船头吃水线的附近，还有几条难看的刮痕，但那艘着火的飞艇却丝毫没有踪影。再怎么快，那艘飞艇也不可能这么短的时间就开出视线，难道那东西还能潜水不曾？  
洛基正这么想着，一阵吵杂从身后的水手中传来。他转过身，看到那艘飞艇居然从另一侧的船舷上空飞跃出了海面，索尔身披海水，头罩金色的阳光，如同天神般掠过了甲板。洛基立刻反应过来，抬手对准那个战神一样的海盗就是两枪，射击后丢掉空枪又拔出了插在武装带上的另外两把，又是两枪。  
周围也有人陆陆续续的开枪，但仓促射击的准头都很一般。洛基的 铅弹击中了索尔的胳膊和肋下，但对方钢铁一样的肌肉似乎可以直接弹飞弹药，子弹只留下了浅浅的血痕就不知道飞到哪里去了。  
索尔半空中大吼一声，甩出了一条缆绳，灵蛇一样的缠上了洛基的腰，然后猛的一抖手，就把洛基从甲板上拖飞了起来，和妙尔尼尔一起重新落回了大海。  
巨大的拉力几乎扯断了洛基的腰，他感觉眼前一黑，一瞬间甚至不知道自己在什么地方。当他恢复了神智，面具已经不知道掉到什么地方去了，而自己也落在了敌方的飞艇上，被索尔用斧头背轻轻接住，安放在了船上。  
身后黄金鹿号上乱糟糟的吵成了一片，普西萨大声的命令着所有人停火，免得误伤洛基。银色的魔法快艇正带着他们的船长迅速的远离，暂时失去动力的黄金鹿号却没法去追。  
气红了双眼的洛基一个翻身，从索尔的斧头上滑开，拔出了匕首，站到船尾摆出了作战的姿态。他万万没有想到索尔的战斗力居然可怕到了这种程度，居然能在几百人面前公然掳走自己，难怪当年可以狂妄的宣称要当海盗之王。  
“洛基……我不想伤害你。”索尔并没有阻拦洛基逃开，反而放低了斧头摆出了停战的姿态。“三年了，我从来没有一天忘记过你。我知道说什么都像是诡辩之词，但我真的从来没有背叛过你。灭霸在我为你去找药的时候抢走了你，把你送给苏尔特尔。我从珍珠海回来后就去追了，但等我赶到火焰城，你已经……”  
“哦？这么说还是我的不是了？我该在那个地方像个公主一样等我的白马王子来救我？哪怕我的亲生父亲在像卖猪肉一样和那个红毛老头子讨价还价讨论我该贱卖几毛钱？”洛基劈口打断了索尔，怒急反笑的问道：“现在你打算怎么做？把我绑回去再强奸一次？哈哈！告诉你，拜你所赐，我的身体已经彻底废了，你随便怎么玩弄我，我都不会有任何的感觉的。”  
“不……洛基。”索尔听到洛基的质问，心脏疼痛的纠结了起来。“我只是想向你道歉，为了我所犯下的一切过错，为了我的无能和莽撞，只要能够弥补你，让我做什么都可以。”  
“那你怎么不去死？！还记得你前天给我的一斧头吗？你为了维护一个女人，用那把斧头把我劈成了两半，我要是个普通人早就死了！！再一次！！这一次总是你亲手杀的了吧？伪善者！”洛基的控诉像尖刀一样深深插入索尔的胸膛，他泄气的垂下了头颅。他与洛基间的误会已经太深太深，彻底的割裂了两个人重归于好的机会。  
洛基大口大口的喘着气，过于激动的情绪让他宛如醉酒一般情绪亢奋，眼前一片血红，他握紧了双手的匕首，这一次哪怕一命换一命他都要杀了索尔。他趁索尔低头的一瞬间发动了进攻，像蛇一样迅猛的扑向对方，匕首犹如毒牙狠狠的噬咬向索尔的咽喉和胸膛。  
索尔抬起了头，大海和蓝天一样的双眼深深的看向洛基，看着他的爱人带着决绝的杀意冲向自己。他明明可以轻松的躲开的，但是却站在那里，动都不动的承受下了洛基的攻击。噗噗两声，洛基的匕首一把刺进了索尔的胸膛，一把扎进了脖子。如此轻易的得手震惊了洛基，以至于索尔张开双手抱上来的时候忘了推开对方。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
“对不起……洛基……我知道抱你会让你痛苦……但我太想你了……让我……最后一次……拥抱你……”索尔的重量轻易的压垮了洛基，他松开匕首，努力想要撑住那个往前倒下的身体，却失败了，只能跟着跪倒在了船头。  
索尔发现预想中的神罚并没有到来，不解的眨了眨眼睛，又吐出了一口血。洛基没有拔出匕首，但鲜血还是从伤口喷涌而出，迅速的染红了两个人的身体。  
“你为什么不躲开？”洛基尖锐的哭叫了出来，狠狠的把身上的人推开，“你以为用死亡就能赎罪吗？我早就死过了，两次！你以为死一次就能扯平吗？你这个混账！垃圾！人渣！强奸犯！”他疯狂锤了几下倒下的索尔，但喷出来的鲜血熏得他作呕，最后不得不停了下来，痛苦的干呕了起来。  
索尔苦笑着拽下了脖子上的挂坠，塞进了洛基的手里，抱歉的说道：“我……这三年……一直在……向灭霸报仇……但我没用……至今他还活着……对不起……”他还想多说两句，但是失血带来的眩晕正在剥夺他的意志，他还想再多看两眼自己的最爱，然而死亡已经迫不及待的遮住了他的双眼，把他拉进无尽的深渊。  
洛基知道索尔死了，当那双曾经温柔无比的注视着自己的眼睛不再闪耀着光芒的时候，那个曾经宣称过爱自己又深深的伤害了自己的海盗死了。他麻木的大脑无法处理这一事实，只能呆呆的跪在船头上，看着海风把索尔那头灿烂无比的金发卷来卷去。  
妙尔尼尔在下沉，仿佛是感应到拥有者的死亡，这艘魔法飞艇也在自毁。洛基看着海水慢慢的没过小腿，腰部，胸口，却没有做出任何的求生反应。这场意外成功的复仇仿佛耗尽了他所有的精气神，也许就这么沉入海底也不错吧。他本是三年前就该死去的游魂，如今正好回到自己该去的地方。  
他感觉剧烈的疼痛从下半身传来，仿佛有人用滚烫的刀子割开了两腿，并且敲断了自己的尾椎骨。当海水没过他的视线的时候，他终于记起来海神的训诫。自己还不能死，自己是属于高天尊的所有物。然而下沉的小艇形成的漩涡正在把他拖向海底，他看着那个唯一声称过爱自己的男人缓缓的没入了漆黑的海水，感觉自己的灵魂也被带了下去。  
也许索尔真的爱过自己吧，也许他所说的一切都是真的，也许他真的从来没有背叛过自己，也许他确实试图救过自己……但一切已经太晚了，他们注定没有好的结局。  
一切都太晚了……  
***  
范达尔在桅杆上举着望远镜看了半天，他看到索尔成功的袭击了黄金鹿号，那艘一直紧追不放的战舰终于停下了脚步，放心的吁了一口气。然而索尔的飞艇并没有向这个方向赶来汇合，他想到之前索尔的种种表现，估计现在肯定是找机会和洛基解释误会了，看样子一时半会回不来。  
懊恼的抓了抓自己梳的整整齐齐的金发，范达尔决定还是放纵他的兄弟一回，这三年索尔的痛苦所有人都看在眼里，如果能借这个机会解开误会，对索尔对洛基应该都是好事吧。只是西芙那边，注定了是一场心碎的失恋了。他从桅杆上跳了下去，吩咐雷神号按照既定的目标返回阿斯加德。  
***  
普西萨在望远镜里看到了那惊人的一幕，虽然洛基杀死了海盗，但似乎也受伤无法逃生。他命令水手加速放下救生艇，迫不及待的上船赶去救人。等他们赶到出事海域的时候，水面上已经看不到任何人和船的踪影。身为洛基的贴身护卫，他手腕上有一个可以定位洛基的手环，此刻闪烁的宝石告诉他洛基就在不远的水里，于是他立刻脱掉了披风和外套跳下了海。  
当他适应了海水，在水下睁开眼睛的时候，发现深海中一股洋流正在把什么微微发光的东西送上来。很快他就看清楚了对方的轮廓，不由得瞪大了双眼，吃惊的呛了一口海水。还好他还记得自己的职责，立刻伸手接过了大海送来的人，把洛基带出了水面。  
水手们稳住救生艇伸出了船桨，想要拉他上船。普西萨犹豫了一下，命令他们先把自己的披风丢了下来。他把披风绕在了洛基的腰上捆好才示意其他人把他们拉上去，即使这么做，水手们还是立刻发现了船长的秘密。披风下面包裹着的不是人类的双腿，而是一条长长的鱼尾。青绿色泛着金光的鱼鳞覆盖在修长的鱼身上，末端是巨大的半透明的淡绿色尾鳍。  
洛基禁闭着双眼，漆黑的头发水草般的挡住了大半张脸。他蹙着眉头，无声的喘息着，虽然看不到外伤，但所有人都感觉的到缠绕在他身上的痛苦。那种破碎的虚幻的美，让每个人屏住了呼吸，不知道该做些什么。  
“船长大人是海神的祭祀……你们应该知道什么能说什么不能说。”普西萨看着所有人淡淡的陈述了一个事实。水手们都不由自主的坐直了身体，绷紧了脸庞。现在他们连目光都不敢放在美丽的人鱼身上，深怕看一眼就会获罪遭到神皇的惩罚。  
很快普西萨就发现自己的决定有多么的英明，因为离开水之后，洛基的鱼尾在几分钟里就变回了双腿，要不是包着披风现在他的船长只能下半身光溜溜的躺在船甲板上。即使如此，怀里柔韧修长的身体和那一节露在外面的苍白脚踝也让他喉咙发干。还好他是一个beta，并且得到过神皇的特别魔法刻印，所以此刻还能触碰和救治他所服侍的人。  
洛基在黄金鹿号修好发动机开始返航的时候才苏醒，外面是深沉的夜色，卧室里只有昏暗的马灯照亮一角，苦涩的海盐味道弥漫在唇舌间，让他咳嗽了起来。平日一直服侍的仆人立刻送上了净水，让他饮用。止住咳嗽，他捂着痛的仿佛要裂开的脑袋坐了起来，发现身上不知道被谁换了一身睡衣。普西萨很快就接到消息赶了过来，蹲在床边汇报了现在的情况。  
“船长，黄金鹿号的发动机爆了一个缸，现在虽然更改了锅炉的线路，但也追不上雷神号了。袭击您的那个海盗连同那艘魔法艇一起沉到了海底，我们没能捞上来。现在船正在返航，还有不到一个小时就能抵达火焰城。您觉得身体还好吗？需不需要请医生过来看一下。”洛基发现他话中有话，挥手赶走了仆人，示意普西萨把没说的说完。  
“您落水的时候，变成了人鱼……当时的去接您的船上有十五名水手，需要处理了吗？他们现在已经隔离起来了。是我为您换的衣服，应该没有其他人看到了……”大副谨慎的询问着，不敢直视洛基的双眼。他同样担心自己的命运，虽然他奉高天尊的直接命令保护和辅佐洛基的，但是如此巨大的秘密，教廷是否需要封口，他也不得而知。  
洛基的沉默让他不知所措，担心是不是下一秒就人头落地了。结果等了半天洛基轻轻的叹了口气吩咐道：“算了，你让他们管好嘴巴就行。记住我之前的安排，布置一下船长室。准备好明天迎接两位国王。你们都退下吧，离我远点，我需要安静。”  
看着普西萨如蒙大赦一样的躬身退了出去，洛基抱着膝盖开始发呆。尾椎上高天尊当初打下的烙印还在一跳一跳的抽痛着，这大概是海神的另外一项恩赐吧……怕自己在海里面淹死吗？居然给了一条鱼尾巴。他想想又觉得好笑，自嘲的笑了起来，最后拉起毯子蒙头笑出了眼泪。  
他终于报仇了，三年前的心愿终于如愿以偿了，但是那种空虚的感觉却怎么都挥之不去。他重重的倒回了枕头上，瘫开双手，想让自己放空，却发现有什么东西硬邦邦的硌着了自己的手臂。  
那是一个方形的黄金打造的小挂盒，被放在了枕头旁边。洛基摸着盒子冰冷的外壳，突然想起来这是什么了——这是索尔死之前塞给自己的东西。他拨动盒子上的机关，打开了它，几个淡绿色的玉石扣子从里面猝不及防的滚了出来砸到了脸上。  
洛基捻起一颗打量了一下，在昏暗的灯光中看到那些熟悉的花纹，勾起了三年前的回忆。这是自己和亲旅程里穿的那套白色礼服的马甲扣子，没想到索尔居然一直保留到了今天。还有一小团沾染了血迹的棉布卡在盒子里，洛基把它掏了出来，展开，看到了用鲜红的血液写下的几个字。  
“对不起，吾爱。”字迹被渗入的海水晕染了不少，但因为还很新鲜，所以透出一种艳丽的红来，生生的刺痛了他的双眼。  
“呵……”洛基冷笑了一下，感觉到什么酸涩的东西从胸口蔓延了出来，迫不及待的涌出了眼角。他霍的一下坐了起来，把手里的一切狠狠的砸了出去，厉声咒骂了起来：“对不起有个屁用！你这个混蛋！人渣！懦夫！逃犯！没用的东西……”  
金色的项链撞上了墙壁又弹到了地上，翻滚了几下之后最终在椅子的阴影里不动了。洛基看着那玩意发了一整夜的呆，连什么时候船停靠回了国王港都没发现。  
***   
高天尊看着洋流为自己带来的新祭品，满意的搓了搓几条触手。他祝福过的匕首紧紧的锁住了这个有着高贵血统的异教徒的灵魂和心脏，让他无法逃脱到自己信仰的神那里去。随着祭品而来的还有之前弄伤了自己的小玩意。仔细看看，这个飞艇里面蕴含的力量十分强大，有永不枯竭的能源和撼动天地的能量。  
真是捡到宝了~  
他伸出触手拔掉了祭品脖子上那把匕首，唤醒了索尔，把自己恐怖又混乱的下半身尽情展现在他的祭品面前。  
索尔从没想到过还能醒来，他摸了摸还在刺痛的脖子，低头就看到插在胸口上的那把匕首。然后他就看到了眼前那团不知道怎么形容的生物……  
“海怪……”他想起来之前袭击雷神号的那个巨大海怪，但眼前的生物比那个还要可怕还要丑陋还要复杂，仿佛每一个航海人所见到过的所想象出的海洋生物都纠结缠绕在了一起。一团模糊和混沌中，几个巨大的章鱼触手位于最醒目的位置，触手的中心有一个被密集尖齿所包围的紫黑色洞穴。一圈似乎是眼睛一样的红色肿泡环绕在那个洞穴的四周，每一个中间都有一个黑色的瞳仁，此刻它们正滴溜溜的乱转着，似乎随时随地在打量着四周。  
『我是七海海盗的守护神。异教徒，你被萨卡的祭祀所杀，现在是我的食物，在被吃掉前还有什么想说的吗？』奇怪的震动在索尔的脑海中响起，他猜自己并不是真的听到那声音，而是用脑子直接感受到了它。他留意到对方提到的祭祀，立刻把注意力集中到了那个上面。  
“洛基，洛基还好吗？”他急切的站了起来，虽然胸口插着足以毙命的匕首还能走动有些奇怪，但想到当年洛基落入大海也没死，也许海底有着很多不为人知的秘密吧。  
『你的船沉了，他也和你一起落在了我的手里。』海怪从不知道哪条触手的下面翻出了一个气泡，里面是蜷缩成一团的昏迷的洛基。  
『这些教廷的祭祀十分美味，我会留在特别的日子慢慢的品尝。』说完海怪把气泡又重新藏了回去。  
“不！你不能吃了他。”索尔冲了过去，想要把洛基从触手里救出来。然而海怪用一根尖锐的刺足贯穿了他的大腿，把他死死的钉在脚下的贝壳上。  
『凡人，你有什么资格对我提出要求？只有信仰我，向我献祭的人才能得到我的赏赐，你现在两手空空，拿什么与我交换。』  
索尔挣动了一下，大腿伤的伤口传来撕裂的剧痛，但却没有任何鲜血渗出来，他猜自己其实已经死了，现在可能是僵尸或者幽灵一样的存在。  
“我可以信仰你，把我自己的一切献给你，只求你放洛基回去。”他现在只能单膝跪地的恳求着眼前的怪物，不管那是什么，不管自己需要付出什么样的代价，只要能够拯救洛基，他都愿意。  
海怪轰隆隆的笑了，整个溶洞都在因为这笑声而震动。  
『有意思，那你打算如何宣誓你的效忠呢？你之前所信仰的天空之神大地之神已经拥有了你的灵魂和血脉，你用什么来献祭给我？』  
索尔垂下了双眼，看了看空空如也的双手和胸口的匕首，突然做出了决定。他握住匕首用力的向下一划，然后再往旁边一拉，撕开了自己的胸膛，把那颗已经不再跳动的心脏掏了出来，高举过头。  
“这就是我的祭品，我的心脏，我的肉体，我的全部，只要你要，我都给你。”这一切都是那么的怪异，他可以感受到肉体被切开的痛苦，但是痛苦却不会阻断他的意识或者停止他的动作，仿佛意志隔着一层水晶在操控着这具已经死掉的躯壳。  
『很好……我看出了你的决心。』海怪伸出了触手，接过了索尔的心脏，把心脏放入了一个新吐出的泡泡之中。  
『但你仍需通过考验，你的魔法飞艇代表着你旧信仰的力量，从现在开始，我给你三天三夜的机会与之战斗，如果你能够重新驯服它，那么你的请求将会被满足。我会放这个萨卡的祭祀返回人间，而你从此将成为我的奴隶，被我诅咒，永生永世为我在七海掠夺财富。』  
海怪抽走了他钉住索尔的长刺，把索尔丢到了溶洞的另一边。索尔看到了自己熟悉的魔法飞艇沾满了鲜血，半掩埋在破碎的珊瑚之中。他往前走了两步，顿时被妙尔尼尔上自主放出的雷电打飞了出去。  
这和他当初继承这个宝物的时候一样，他必须重新证明自己的价值才能够拥有妙尔尼尔。索尔从压碎的珊瑚上爬了起来，拍了拍身上的碎屑，又一次坚定的冲向了银色飞艇。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
苏尔特尔接到洛基的回信的时候，还略有点激动。他回味了三年的火焰美人没有死，甚至成为了海神的祭祀为自己剿灭了臭名昭著的海盗。他非常庆幸当初因为迷信而遵守了与洛基达成的协议，这让他们重逢的场面不会太难看。  
另一方面他又对洛基的冷淡反应有点不满，他知道洛基个性高傲偏激，想必还记着当年自己的那些言辞，不肯重新踏足皇宫这个伤心地。但怎么说自己也是一国之君，居然要自己亲自去他的小船上见面，简直成何体统！  
但随后密探带来的消息就改变了他的主意，托尼•斯塔克居然也在受邀行列，看样子这次祈福会真的是字面意义上的祈福会。平时都要上贡大把大把的金钱才能得到的高阶清修士的祈福会，现在送上门，这个便宜不占白不占啊，于是他欣然回复同意准时前往。  
可黄金鹿号居然在那天下午出击去打海盗了，虽说这次行动击毙了对方的船长，但洛基似乎也落水受了伤。这让事后得到消息的苏尔特尔又是心疼又是心痒，恨不得立刻就去探望。想到当年的那滴眼泪，想到当年约顿小王子的遭遇，他完全能够理解洛基对于海盗的痛恨，心中的怜惜几乎快要满溢出来了。  
在这样的难熬等待中，他终于盼来了第二日西沉的太阳，坐上早就准备好的马车去拜访洛基。  
等待是值得的，当他踏入那间被布置的和火焰城海神殿圣殿内部差不多的船长室时，令人神清气爽的晨露味道立刻萦绕在鼻尖，洗涤了他一天下来的焦灼心情。以白色为底，金色海浪花纹为主题的各种装饰品妥当的放在该在的地方，一如他曾经拜访过的那样。  
一道由淡蓝色墨绿色珍珠所串联而成的长长的帘子从中间隔开了祈福室，透过珍珠帘他可以隐隐约约的看到坐在对面椅子上的白袍祭祀。  
托尼•斯塔克来的比他早，毕竟黄金马克号就停泊在黄金鹿同一个码头上。此时他正与帘子那边的祭祀愉快的聊着什么，看到火焰巨人进来，才停下了谈话，抬手和他打了个招呼，起身离开。  
“洛基……”苏尔特尔匆匆和斯塔克告别后，坐在了洛基对面的珊瑚凳子上。这些凳子以巨大的珊瑚原石简单雕琢而成，表面粗糙崎岖，坐在上面一点都不舒服。然而这就是教廷喜欢的那一套说辞——肉体上的苦难可以清洗心灵上的痛苦和身体的疾病。所以不管他们的身份有多尊贵，在海神殿的时候也只能坐在这样的简陋的凳子上。  
“苏尔特尔陛下，好久不见。”洛基的声音比三年前略微低沉了一点，轻柔动听的声音如同一根羽毛轻轻拂过他的心脏，让他有种冲动掀开帘子好好看一看对方。  
珠帘并不密，在这个距离，他能看到洛基的头发留长了，整洁的往后梳理，卷卷的垂在肩头。少年的圆润的轮廓已经完全的消失了，眼前这个青年身体瘦削，眼神清洌，带着一种生人勿近的疏离感。他的脸色很苍白，薄薄的嘴唇一点血色都没有，碧绿的眼睛下面满是疲劳带来的乌青，整个人几乎都溶在象牙色的法袍之中了。  
“听说你受伤了？”苏尔特尔想了想，还是先问候了一下。洛基的样子看上去十分虚弱，如果对方真的有伤，那么表示一下关心，应该可以赢得一些好感。  
“还好……感谢陛下关心，我只是与海盗缠斗中耗费了太多的体力。神皇陛下委任我剿灭海盗，却因为我的无能而让一艘海盗船逃走了，真是遗憾。我太急躁了，孤身前往追击，如果当时能够与陛下的海军协作，共同出击，想必今天我们可以在正义广场再一次看到那些邪恶贪婪的海盗们被处死的情景。”  
“没事没事，我们还有的是合作的机会。这些海盗总是在觊觎我的海上运输船，以前我们各国都各扫门前雪，眼下由萨卡领导组成联合舰队，一出手就已经获得了如此巨大的胜利。我一直想要感谢你，可你却躲着我。”  
“陛下何出此言，你也知道我现在是神皇陛下的清修士，不方便出入宴会娱乐场所。我已经不是当初的我了，海神救下了我，把我送到萨卡，神皇陛下收留了我，给予我新生。我遵守我们的誓言，刚得到神皇陛下的恩准就为了保护穆斯贝尔海姆而来，难道你还不明白我的心意吗？”说到最后洛基语音上扬，情绪激动，最后忍不住咳嗽了起来。  
苏尔特尔抬手想要安慰洛基，却在碰到帘子的时候，被火辣辣的魔法禁制打了一下。他恼火的收回手掌，教廷的这些布满了诅咒的小玩意，总是以折磨他人为乐。要不是他惹不起高天尊那个半人半神的怪物，早就有心拆掉那些寄居在自己沿海城市里的海神殿了。  
洛基捂着胸口，平复了一下心情，正色开始说出今晚的重点：“陛下，我请陛下前来，主要有两件事。第一件，是代表神皇陛下答谢穆斯贝尔海姆对教廷多年来的奉献，给陛下进行一次祈福。第二件，是想要借陛下一件宝物和几艘军舰，给觊觎穆斯贝尔海姆海域商船的海盗一个终身难忘的教训。”  
苏尔特尔转了转眼球，并没有因为美色而一口答应，而是小心谨慎的反问：“你要借什么宝物？”  
“我要借心灵宝石，它镶嵌在您的权杖上，是火焰之国权利的象征。所以我的请求就是请您假装与我一同前往萨卡朝拜。七海之内最可怕最庞大的海盗势力就是灭霸集团，而灭霸最热衷的就是收集世间珍贵的宝石。您权杖上的心灵宝石是传说种天神神力凝聚而成的无限宝石，只要您愿意帮忙，他一定会上当的。”  
洛基自信的微笑了一下，举起了原本收在袖子里的水晶球，给苏尔特尔一点信心：“我有神皇陛下赐予的宝物，可以监测方圆一百海里的所有海盗船。只要我们带上足够的军舰，就有机会一举歼灭这些狡猾贪婪残忍的海盗，还陛下一个安全平静的航海环境。”  
火焰巨人犹豫了，他活到八十岁还能活蹦乱跳享受人生是因为他谨慎行事，从来不去冒险啊积极进取啊什么的。他是一个守成的君主，穆斯贝尔海姆有世界上最棒的矿产，他所要做的就是训练强大的军队保护国土，控制市场的流通，确保永恒之火的合理售价。老实说，他这辈子都没有离开过穆斯贝尔海姆的陆地。火焰巨人天生怕水，没有任何一个穆斯贝尔海姆的贵族喜欢到海上行动。  
“陛下！我发誓会用我的生命保护您的，您只需要陪我走一段几天的航程。而我将回馈给您未来最少三十年的航行安全。”洛基从座位上站了起来，动情的游说着，似乎想要掀开帘子走过去直接握住苏尔特尔的手。  
然而苏尔特尔还是抬起手拒绝了他：“不……火焰之国的国王绝不能离开他的大地。这是我们祖传的训诫，虽然我很想帮你，但这一点我做不到，我可以借给你军舰，你要几艘都可以，但是我不会与你同行。”  
他看到巨大的失落笼罩了洛基，原本就摇摇欲坠的单薄身影晃动了一下。苍白的祭祀苦笑着收回了探向帘子的手，换回了原本寡淡的表情。  
“是我借越了，陛下。”洛基垂下双眼，收好水晶球，再也不提这个要求。苏尔特尔看到他隐忍伤心的样子内心十分不舍，但是美人再好，也没有自己的性命重要，他几次想要开口安慰，最后还是闭上了嘴巴。  
洛基不再看他，而是转身从旁边的祭坛上捧起了一把珍珠贝打磨而成的酒壶，给同样材质的酒杯里注入清澈的液体。馥郁的酒香在船舱中弥漫了起来，那是祈福仪式上所使用的圣酒，据说用人鱼的眼泪和不老泉泉水酿造而成，只需一杯即可保证三年的时间无病无痛。  
祭祀用双手端着酒杯，隔着帘子站在他的面前，示意火焰之王闭上双眼静心祈祷。他哼唱起海神的祝祷之词，丝绸般柔滑迷人的声音应和着潮汐拍打船体的节奏在祈祷室里清扬飞舞。苏尔特尔感觉整个灵魂都随着那呢喃的歌声漂浮了起来。精神上巨大的愉悦淹没了他，这一刻他脑海中出现的都是人生中最幸福美满的场景，世间的一切烦恼和忧愁都远离了他。  
在悠扬的歌声尾韵中，洛基分开了珠帘，把那杯被祝福过的圣酒用手指沾了分三次洒向他的头顶，最后还剩下的一口递给了苏尔特尔。  
“陛下，请用。”  
苏尔特尔听到请求睁开双眼，立刻就被近在咫尺的深邃双瞳死死的锁住了全部注意力。他觉得那双碧如深潭一样的眼睛里有漩涡正在吸取他的神智，一些隐约的耳语在他脑海里轻柔的掠过，想要仔细去听，又似乎只有晚风的吐息。他恍恍惚惚的伸出手，接过了酒杯，一饮而净。他怔怔的看着洛基微笑着凑近，直至在他的额头上留下了一个祝福的亲吻。  
“好了，陛下。仪式结束了，您可以回去了，五天后，我们启程前往萨卡可以吗？”洛基拿走了酒杯，并退回到帘子的后面，波光荡漾的珠帘在苏尔特尔的眼前晃来晃去，让他无法集中思维。一个不可抗拒的想法被植入了他的头脑，他要去萨卡教廷，在那里他将会得到重生，得到年轻的身体，得到更多的财富，他必须要去萨卡！  
“好的，就这么说定了。”火焰巨人站了起来，神情逐渐恢复了清明。他依依不舍的和洛基告了别，独自离开了船长室。  
洛基目送着苏尔特尔离开，一颗悬着心才彻底的放了下来。他感到一阵眩晕，想要抓住什么稳住自己，最后反而把戒律珠帘给扯了下来，和那些断开的珍珠一起倒在了地上。没有想到失去了信物，他还能完成催眠，所谓的祈福仪式其实不过是一种高明的心理暗示，他们会把崇拜海神和为海神献祭的念头灌输给那些要求赐福的达官贵人。  
这项法术对于精神的损耗太大了，没有海神的法器协助，他差点没有完成。心灵宝石在他的疯狂计划中扮演着重要的角色。如果没有这颗宝石，灭霸不一定会被诱饵引出来。虽然托尼•斯塔克为了还人情，已经毫不犹豫的答应选择一条容易被海盗伏击的航道返回自己国家，但筹码总是越多越好。他就不信又有钱又有宝石又有两百箱永恒之火，灭霸还能忍的住不出手。  
普西萨在送走国王后轻巧的走了进来，看到倒在地上的洛基，大惊失色的冲了过来。洛基摆摆手，让他不要惊慌。  
“没事，我只是刚做完祈福仪式，太累了一时站不起来。去吩咐准备沐浴更衣，我需要向海神汇报。”他在副手的搀扶下爬了起来，跌跌撞撞的走向自己的房间，脱掉那身已经被汗水浸透的祭祀法袍。  
然而当他沐浴更衣，回到祈祷室召唤高天尊的时候，却没有得到海神任何的回应。金色的法液在圆盘中平静的如同一块完整的黄金——他的神拒绝了他。  
洛基把手伸入法液之中，希望能够感知到海神的力量，也许高天尊在忙，没有留意到自己的召唤？他刚刚擅自使用了海神的祝福和催眠术，蛊惑了一个国王，把对方骗到自己风险极高的冒险行动中来。这样先斩后奏的行为是很危险的，他原本以为再怎么失宠，起码高天尊还会回应自己的召唤，倾听自己的告解的。  
然而他的神已经放弃他了……不，也许他所做的一切已经彻底触怒了海神，可能自己的船一开到大海，海怪就会毫不容情的吞噬了自己。  
洛基明白自己的计划不管成功与否，最终他都必将面临海神的震怒。现在看来，只有孤注一掷的执行下去，直到死亡来终止他的脚步。消灭灭霸是他能做的最后一件有意义的事情，只要能成功，哪怕死后永堕地狱都无所谓。想到这里，他直接掀翻了水镜，既然他的神已经不要他了，他也不想再摇尾乞怜。  
看着那些金色的液体在地板上流淌，被刻画的咒符吸进去，他突然有种莫名的解脱感。是了……他就要自由了，以后他不会为了任何人去死，也不会为了任何人去活。  
当这一切结束，他希望自己能够彻底的消失，就像从来不曾存在过。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
托尼对于洛基能够说服苏尔特尔前往萨卡朝拜感到有点意外，毕竟大家都知道怕死又爱占便宜的火焰之国国王从来不肯坐船去大海上航行。可洛基不但做到了，这几天还天天去皇宫做客，美其名曰为国王祈福。  
虽然探子传来的消息，洛基在宫中的时间也就是陪着苏尔特尔聊聊天，喝喝茶，连牵手都没有过，但清修士这一反常态的对“前夫”示好，总让他觉得有哪里不对劲。  
在苏尔特尔火焰皇冠号旗舰和十艘护卫舰组成的庞大舰队出发前夜，他终于在码头堵到了从皇宫回来的洛基。依然是穿着祭祀袍的洛基疲惫的看了他和他的管家一眼，选择邀请他们上船说话。  
船长室那些精美高雅的装饰全部撤掉了，整体依然很豪华，但却是奢华中不失精巧的风格。洛基斜靠在铺了巨大熊皮的座椅上，撑着脑袋，不堪重负似的的询问托尼此行的目的。  
“我只是希望对我们的诱捕计划了解的更详细点……苏尔特尔国王舰队的指挥官一次都不曾参与到我们的计划讨论中，你是否隐瞒了什么？”托尼虽然心中早有猜测，但还是抛出了问题，希望洛基能够给出解答。马上他们就要冒这辈子最大的一次风险了，他希望这个战友足以托付信任。  
洛基凉薄的嘴唇微微的弯起，露出了讥屑的笑容：“陛下，你我都知道，如果让苏尔特尔陛下了解到此行的真正目的，恐怕就算是神皇陛下亲临，也没法把火焰之主拉上舰船。正如你所看到的，我只是每天确保苏尔特尔陛下朝圣的决心，而并没有告诉他路上可能会有什么客人。毕竟这个诱敌计划，我也不能肯定就一定成功。”  
托尼轻轻的拍了一下大腿，脸上的表情是“我就知道！”但他也没打算揭穿洛基，毕竟穆斯贝尔海姆的海军也是训练有素的队伍，只要能够及时的预警，就算路上真的遇到海盗，也不会被打的措手不及。  
“让我们再来看看计划吧……”他站到了船长室中间的长桌前，摊开了这片海域的地图。洛基虽然脸色很不好，还是没什么怨言的走了过来，掏出海神的水晶球，指着地图开始说明。  
“我们来的时候是顺着冷翠洋流而来，这股洋流在这里回旋向东与来自于艾廖莎群岛的温暖洋流交汇。一般来说回去的时候大家都会选择绕过白洋海，这样虽然要多走一个月，但是海上风平浪静，视野开阔，属于用时间换安全的航道。但奇迹海峡就不同了，这道穿过中州半岛的裂谷最窄处几乎就是河道的宽度，并且海峡出口入口都有大片岛礁，是极容易被海盗伏击的地段。”  
这是洛基第一次如此详细的告诉他整个诱捕海盗的计划，托尼虽然爱好冒险，并且急于在战场上与海盗交锋，故意选择了配合洛基当诱饵。但他又不是真的把生命当儿戏，此刻他虽然还没告诉贾维斯这次行程的真正目的。启航后，他还是会第一时间把所有的注意事项告诉给手下的船队的。  
“穿越奇迹海峡只需要五天就能够抵达漩涡之海，那里是所有海盗的禁地，只要我们到了漩涡之海还没有遇到海盗，这次的计划就失败了。”洛基无意中啃咬着自己的手指，给人一种神经质的印象。托尼突然发现，不知道什么时候，这个清修士不再带着面具，而是以真面目示人。少了那个冰冷的面具，对方看上去人性化了很多，有时候还会流露出孩子一样脆弱的神情。  
此刻那双永远看起来水汪汪的绿色眼睛突然把目光凌厉的扫了过来，似乎发现了他的走神。洛基不耐烦的敲了敲奇迹海峡酒瓶状的入口，用手指画了一个圈：“这里，卡斯哈群岛，是我们最有可能遇到灭霸的地方。一年中有三百天早晚都会起大雾，船只只会在太阳驱散浓雾的时候穿越这里，全程需要最少四个小时，一旦太阳落山舰队还没通过群岛海域，那些船就会变成塞壬和海蛇的猎物。”  
托尼假装打了个冷战，怕怕的说：“好可怕哦~我真好奇你怎么说服苏尔特尔那个胆小鬼力排众议选择这条航道的？要知道他这破天荒的举动，已经引起了朝野上下极大的震惊了。”  
洛基闭了闭眼睛，手习惯性的放在了胸前握住了什么，等了一会才说：“那都是神皇陛下的荣光和指引，我只是他凡间的代言人。”为了确保催眠的效果持续有效，他这几天每天都花了大量时间给苏尔特尔洗脑。就算是有高天尊的项链，高阶清修士都不会如此密集的使用这项能力，更何况他现在完全靠自身的精神力在施法。  
每天回到船上，他都累的只想倒头睡觉。还好明天这一切的煎熬就到头了，一旦舰队离开火焰城，苏尔特尔身边没那么多规劝他放弃的人，他也不用费那么大力气不停的催眠。  
托尼最终选择告辞，放过眼前这个看上去马上就要昏倒的omega，让对方可以早点休息。洛基表现出来的意志力和行动力总让他忘了对方的身体情况，这短短的五天时间，洛基几乎每天都早出晚归，不是忙着和另外两艘萨卡的船长沟通安排计划，就是进宫讨好苏尔特尔，还抽空去火焰城的海神殿安排了不少事情。  
从那天去红礁岛追击海盗落水后洛基的脸色一直就很差，尽管他声称没有受伤，但肉眼可见的憔悴和虚弱是怎么也掩饰不掉的。  
某种狂热的信念支撑着这个并不强壮的人为复仇而燃烧……托尼走出船长室，披上贾维斯递过来的披风，回望了一眼还站在地图前的洛基，无声的叹息了出来。  
***   
高天尊在处理完新祭品的信仰移交问题后，终于想起来去看看他可爱的宠物把复仇戏码玩到哪一步了。他手指掠过水镜，打算偷窥一下洛基，却发现自己与对方的连接中断了。他无法抵达洛基的祈祷室，洛基单方面的切断了与自己的一切联系。  
海神翻出自己收藏的洛基的灵魂，骇然发现几天没管，洛基的灵魂之火变成了激烈的红色，比以往任何时候都要壮大艳丽的火苗甚至能够灼痛他的手指。  
他试图联络上瓦尔基里或者克罗格，却发现这两艘船上的水镜也被屏蔽了。这一小小的阻碍害得他不得不绕道海神殿，才把自己的分身送到了黄金鹿号上。他抵达祈祷室后，立刻发现这里被大肆的破坏了，瓶子被推到，箱子翻在地上，惩戒的皮鞭被人撕扯丢在了屋子的一角。木头的刻痕里还残留着洛基打翻的法液，这足以让高天尊提取这里发生过的一切了。  
金色的液体随着海神的手指化作了微粒，再现了那天这里发生的事情。  
哦~~~他可怜的小宠物，以为自己被抛弃了，歇斯底里自暴自弃的摧毁了这里的一切。  
这甜美可爱的反应，让海神愉悦的笑了起来。因为自己一个没留意到的召唤，就闹脾气的小东西~高天尊决定要给坏脾气的宠物一点教训，让他明白任何人都无权单方面切断神的连接。抬手唤来惩戒用的鞭子，他从祈祷室施施然走了出来，走到了紧邻的洛基的卧室。  
原本他打算敲打一下目无神明威严的调皮宠物的，但看到缩在床铺一角的洛基，抬起的鞭子最终没能真的出手。才短短的几天没见，他养了三年毛光水亮好不容易长壮了点的宠物就整个瘦掉了两圈。  
洛基倒在那里，还穿着繁复的祭祀用礼服，双手无意识的抓着自己胸口，蜷缩的像一只虾。白的不健康的皮肤上有一层薄薄的汗水，深陷下去的眼眶被暗淡的阴影所笼罩，本来粉嫩的薄唇现在干裂起皮。高天尊伸出手摸了摸对方的额头，被入手的高温烫的皱了皱眉头，灵魂之火烧的那么旺盛，其影响已经反应在了肉体之上。  
他顺势坐在了床边，按上了洛基的额头，打算一窥洛基的梦境。毫不费力的入侵了之后，高天尊发现自己位于一片巨大冰湖的中心，天空是暗淡的墨蓝色，脚下则是皲裂冰封湖面。他的洛基就坐在冰湖中心唯一露出水面的冰山边缘，看着脚下的基座一块块裂开，一点点沉入冰水之中。  
薄冰之下有某种巨大的生物在游动着，它不时的靠近水面，顶破冰层，在水面上露出一大截布满尖刺的背脊和有着亮色斑点的鳞片。  
这个世界一片寂静和寒冷，只有冰块开裂和暗流涌动的声音让人觉得这里不是凝固和死寂的。  
“洛基……”高天尊把自己移动到了宠物的面前，用手指挑起他的下巴打算问话。却发现梦境中，洛基用针线缝住了自己的嘴巴，红色的血珠沿着丑陋的针脚慢慢的渗出、滴落，看上去就像洛基在哭似的。他滴下的鲜血在冰面上形成了一个小小的凹槽，凹槽下面的冰层里冷冻着一个人的身影，高天尊一看就认出来是刚到手的那个叫索尔的强壮祭品。  
洛基空洞的绿色眼眸在看到高天尊之后，动弹了一下，然后闭上眼做出了一个引颈就戮的姿态。高天尊困惑的伸出手，抹掉了洛基嘴上的伤口和那些染红的线。  
“怎么了？”  
他的动作太过于温柔，以至于洛基困惑的重新睁开了双眼，不可思议的反问他：“你不是来吃掉我的吗？”  
“我为什么要吃了你？”  
“因为……因为我正在做的一切……因为我已经不再信仰你了……所以这就是最后了吧？”洛基苦笑了一下，推开了高天尊的手。走到了小冰山的另一边，自嘲的大声喊了出来：“我最终还是一败涂地，原本再有几天，我的计划就能成功的……”  
冰山在这时发出了刺耳的崩裂声，白色的冰块被水底冲上来的怪兽彻底的撞散了，洛基就那么直接被弹到了空中，然后像流星一样坠落到怪兽深渊一般布满了倒齿的嘴巴里，被搅成了血肉模糊的一团。  
高天尊被梦境猛推了出来，发现这是因为做梦的洛基醒了过来，正一脸惊恐的喘息着。  
他在自己宠物的心目中到底是一个什么样的形象啊？海神困惑的摸了摸自己的下巴，难道自己对洛基还不够好吗？为什么他做梦都是自己要把他吃掉，难道是第一次见面留下的心理阴影太大了？洛基虽然没怎么表现出来，但是真的一直一直担心被自己吃掉？  
洛基瞪大着眼睛，看着面露不悦坐在自己床边的神明，控制不住的开始发抖。他早该明白的，幸运之神从来没有站到他一边过。  
高天尊现在非常希望托帕兹在身边，虽然那个冷酷的下属非常的残忍和不近人情，但有时候可以给自己精准的建议。他现在面对眼前这个即将崩溃的小宠物实在不知道怎么处理才能让他保持趣味性还能恢复活力。  
他脑海里浮现出那个永远顶着一张铁板脸的女人。  
“这么麻烦就干脆杀掉好了，重新养一只，比如最新那个肉多体格更强壮的。”想象中的托帕兹把权杖递过来，露出嗜血的笑容。  
“哦，不不~他又没犯什么大错，不需要用那么可怕的方法~”高天尊挥了挥手，把脑海里的副手形象扫了出去，归根结底他还是舍不得啊。  
洛基抱着膝盖，瞪着他，对他的自言自语露出了怀疑的神情。高天尊转了转眼球，顺着刚才的话说了下去：“我对你之前献上的祭品十分满意，本来是要嘉奖你的，但是因为你居然擅自打翻了水镜，所以我撤销了原本的奖励。”  
他伸出手在洛基滚烫的额头上停留了一会，继续说了下去：“我是个赏罚分明的人，你把妙尔尼尔和他的使用者献给我了，所以我会痊愈你身心所受的损伤，宽恕你擅自用我的名义去诱拐地上的君主的罪行。老实说，我还挺喜欢这个点子的，苏尔特尔这个怕死的家伙居然以祖训为名，从来不曾来我的国度朝拜。你能办到，说明我的眼光不错，你是我最强的祭祀，我为你骄傲。”  
魔法浸润了洛基疲惫不堪的身体和精神，他感觉自己重新回到了母体，在温暖而安全的魔法笼罩下，他重新坠入了无梦的睡眠。  
“睡吧……我已经迫不及待的看到你手中的镰刀收割海盗生命的盛景了~你会得到我的祝福，你想要的敌人将会按时抵达。但胜利女神不会轻易降临，你得用你的努力去争取她。”高天尊在沉睡的祭祀耳边呢喃的丢下了最新的命令，满意的化为泡沫，消失在了空气中。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
第二天洛基是被震天响的礼炮惊醒的，他恍惚间以为遇到了海盗袭击，慌忙的从床上滚了下来，去摸挂在墙边的佩剑。等他摸了个空，才蓦然发现自己并不是在三年前那艘送亲的船上。  
纠缠多日的头疼和虚弱感一扫而空，他定了定神，把砸在地板上那柄陌生的法杖拿了起来。金色的弧形法杖头部镶嵌了一颗巨大的蓝色宝石，银色的刀刃折叠在杖身上，差不多到他肩膀的高度。  
洛基困惑的抚摸着这根充满了魔力的法杖，然后突然想起来昨天的梦。他梦到高天尊了，与预想的不同，那位难以捉摸的神明不但没有惩罚自己，似乎还治愈了自己的身体。他低头看了一下，沉甸甸的清修士的项链又挂在了脖子上，熟悉的魔法在胸前萦绕。他闭上眼，在脑海中试着去运行那股力量，“铮”的一声，法杖上的刀口突然弹开，变成了镰刀的模样。  
“睡吧……我已经迫不及待的看到你手中的镰刀收割海盗生命的盛景了~你会得到我的祝福，你想要的敌人将会按时抵达。但胜利女神不会轻易降临，你得用你的努力去争取她。”  
他回想起海神在耳边的叮嘱，露出了踌躇满志的笑容。  
门口传来轻轻的敲击声，洛基收回法力，镰刀恢复成了法杖的模样，被他放在了一边。  
“普西萨吗？”他嫌弃的看了一眼身上睡皱的法袍，摇铃呼唤仆役准备沐浴更衣。  
“是……大人，苏尔特尔陛下的车队很快就要到了，他邀请您和他一同登上火焰王冠号，并为启航仪式祝福。”  
“告诉他我还在为他此行祈祷，等半个小时才能过去。”洛基挥挥手，打发了手下。昨天没有沐浴就昏睡过去，身上粘腻的感觉让他十分不爽。直到滑进仆人准备好的浴缸时，他才放松的呼出了一口气，终于有机会整理一下昨天半梦半醒中的情景。  
高天尊的态度耐人寻味，不但没有治自己大不敬的罪责，还赐下了新的神器。难道自己真的做了能够取悦他的事情？他又想到海神对话中所提及的祭品。  
索尔……那个沉重的名字从他的舌尖滑过。每次一想到那个人，他的心就十分的混乱困惑，当知道当年索尔并没有出卖自己，并且三年来一直想要为自己报仇后，他对索尔的恨就像飘落大海的雪花，慢慢的融化了。  
虽然不想承认，他对于那个曾经完全占有了自己的海盗有着一点莫名的情愫，偶尔他也会梦起那场开头非常美妙，结局却十分惨烈的性事。索尔是他的救命恩人——虽然没有救到底。索尔曾经许诺过的自由自在、纵横七海的生活曾经打动过他的心。然而……一切都过去了。那个人已经被自己彻底的杀死，成为大海中一具新鲜的尸体，说不定此刻已经被各种鱼类吃了个干净。  
他的手指仿佛有自己意识似的摸上了索尔留下的金挂坠，按下机关后，那张用索尔鲜血所写成的道歉信就露了出来。时间让布料上的血迹变成了褐色，暗淡无光，洛基用潮湿的手指抚过那些仓促的笔迹，水沾湿了布料，把原本就有些晕开的字母搞的更加模糊了。  
一种陌生的悸动突然贯穿了他的身体，他手一抖，布片落到了水里。他想要捞起布片，但是更严重的一次痉挛击中了他，从尾椎骨直达头颅，让他连坐都坐不住，整个人滑到了浴缸里面。  
温热的水淹没了他，然而没顶的恐慌却不如他现在身体里面的骚乱来的严重。他的腹部被钝痛、酸痒和灼热感所包围，那种感觉就像是海葵带电的触手从隐秘的地方伸了进去，一边蠕动一边释放着电流。  
洛基在水中挣扎着，想要扒住浴缸边缘把自己从水里拉出去，但是核心内部一波波的酥软麻痹的感觉让他使不出力气。他越是想要摆脱这种无力感，身体里的骚动就越严重。他放弃了爬出水面，而是把手探向了让自己虚弱的根源。他多年来从未有过反应的阴茎正挺立着，摸上去烫的惊人，而阴茎下方那个更为隐秘的地方正抽搐着，涌出了一股高热的体液。  
发情期……  
一个震惊的念头滚过洛基的头脑，他抚摸着自己饥渴的身体，骇然发现了真相。了解到真相后他冷静下来，不再挣扎，而是屏住呼吸，将手慢慢的撑在了缸底。等席卷过全身的燥热减弱的瞬间，撑着身体冲出了水面。顾不上咳出咽下去的水，一冲出水面他立刻扒在了缸边，用吃奶的力气狼狈的翻了出去。  
他像一条离开水的鱼一样，咳嗽着，喘息着，浑身湿淋淋的在浴缸边扭动。陌生的欲望让他双眼发红，他渴望着有什么炙热的巨大的东西贯穿自己，用滚热的种子灌满身体内部的空洞。  
然而他的周围什么都没有，他只能苦闷的在浴缸冰冷的外壁上磨蹭着臀部，用手指握住自己肿胀的阴茎疯狂的套弄着。他在意乱神迷中回忆着唯一的那一次性交，想象是索尔那双粗糙的布满了老茧的大手正握住自己在撸动。然而光是前面的摩擦根本不够，他需要什么东西深入自己的身体，去满足腹腔深处的欲望。  
他在翻滚中摸到了什么圆柱形的东西，喘息着睁开眼睛看了一下，那是他自我鞭挞用的鞭子，不知道被谁丢在了地上。鸡蛋粗的皮制手柄被他手上的水沾湿了，在昏暗的室内闪烁着危险的光芒。他想张开双腿，把这又粗又长的东西塞进身下那个蠕动着冒着水的洞穴，在上面摩擦绞动，用这冰冷的死物把自己干到高潮。  
然而他做不到，他的尊严无法允许自己这么做。洛基抽泣着把鞭子摔了出去，为自己刚才一瞬间闪过的淫荡念头而感到羞愧。  
然而下一秒他又挣扎的爬了过去，在地上留下了长长的水渍，他像一个贪婪的酒鬼看到世间最无上的佳酿似的不顾一切的扑了过去，把刚才丢出去的鞭子捡了回来。他趴伏在地上，双手紧紧的握着漆黑的皮鞭，原始的本能和他头脑中仅存的理智剧烈的斗争着。  
“不！！！！！！！！！！”最终他大喊出来，猛地挺直了自己的后背，抬起手狠狠的抽了一鞭。审判的皮鞭呼啸着划破空气，重重的抽在光裸的皮肤上，立刻留下了几十条鲜红的血痕。剧痛瞬间压制了欲望，让洛基得到喘息的机会，又给自己补了鲜血淋漓的两鞭。  
当这一切做完，他终于能够正常的呼吸，正常的站立了。虽然自己是个废物omega，但是出门的时候高天尊还是给准备所有omega需要用到的物品，包括抑制剂。这一刻洛基比任何时候都要感激这位古怪的天神，他某些地方奇怪的强迫症拯救了他，免于自己成为欲望的奴隶。  
洛基跌跌撞撞的冲回了自己的卧室，把床脚矮柜上的抽屉整个拉了出来，里面的东西顿时砸了一地。他在里面疯狂的搜索，最后终于找到了那个被装在深紫色水晶瓶子里面的苦涩液体。  
他咬开瓶盖一口气把抑制剂灌了下去，感受着如同胆汁一样的冰冷液体顺着喉咙直直的滑入腹部。那药剂就像冰霜的种子，从胃部开始慢慢冻结四周的脏器。那些火烧火燎的欲望在冰霜的蔓延之下渐渐的减弱，最终又重新归于平静。  
这时他才听见普西萨担忧的敲门声，那个奉命保护自己看守自己的人焦急的轻声询问着：“大人，怎么了？”  
“没事……”洛基刚开口说了两个字，立刻又因为声音中可怕的沙哑而停了下来。他清了清喉咙，然后简短的吩咐了一下：“我还要再祈祷半个小时。”  
当身体上的伤口愈合后，他走到浴缸边，草草的用沾湿的毛巾擦掉了血迹。他不知道自己沉睡了三年的肉体怎么突然在今天觉醒，但任何人任何事都休想阻碍他的复仇计划。如果有必要，他可以亲手割掉自己的omega器官，只要这该死的欲望不要影响他接下来的狩猎计划。  
还好高天尊所准备的抑制剂非常有效。他冷淡的自我评估了一下，身体内部那种让人羞于启齿的瘙痒和蠕动都终止了，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。他不知道这药剂的有效期是多久，包装华丽的盒子里只有三支，他打算贴身带着剩下的两支，一旦稍有不对就立刻补上一剂。  
当他终于换好自己的船长制服，拿着新法杖走出船长室的时候，太阳已经高高的升起。他们必须立刻出发，否则就要错过启航的良辰吉时了。  
火焰皇冠号被簇拥在十艘两千吨的护卫舰中间，高大的七层船楼隔着几艘战舰都能看到，此刻红色的主帆已经升起，岸上的船上的号角连城了一片。热气球飘荡在舰队的上空，每一个篮子里都有两位盛装打扮的少女从天空洒下红艳艳的花瓣。  
国王的使者一脸焦虑的搓着手，他明白此刻不管洛基跑的多快，都来不及在开船前赶到火焰王冠号上了。国王陛下一定会非常愤怒，而自己搞不好要丢掉脑袋。  
洛基轻轻的扯了扯嘴角，知道这个仆人到底在烦恼着什么。他需要给全体舰队鼓舞一下士气，是时候展现神皇陛下无上的威能了。  
他举起法杖轻叩脚下的甲板，一声清越的敲击声贯穿了整个港口。他的身影伴随着法杖的敲击声闪现在每一艘战舰的甲板上。  
“这将是一场伟大的航程，跪下吧，接受这份来自于神的祝福。”他张开双手，高举权杖，海浪伴随着他的宣告轰然撞击在一起，在天空中凝结成了一个笼罩了整个海港大小的独角鲸的水汽团。  
阳光照射在上面，折射出七彩的光芒，两道巨大的彩虹横跨了国王港，引来船上岸上无数人的惊呼和赞叹。  
然后那只代表着神皇的独角鲸化为了闪烁着光芒的雨露撒向了地面，被震撼和感动了的人群纷纷跪伏了下来，在细雨中念念有词的祈祷。  
洛基收掉了绝大部分的幻影，只留下了苏尔特尔和托尼•斯塔克身边的两个。  
“我的陛下？您准备好了吗？”他挑了挑眉，笑盈盈的做出一个邀请的手势。  
苏尔特尔红着脸，脸上震惊的表情还没完全收掉。  
“这真是一个无与伦比的表演！”他激动的伸出手想要抓住洛基，但手指却带着绿色的光幕穿过了洛基的身体。  
“这不是表演，这是神皇陛下对您和您的舰队的祝福。当你抵达萨卡，将会得到最高规格的礼遇。这一切都让人期待，不是吗？”洛基微笑着，对国王微微颔首，然后消散于空气中。  
“哇哦，小祭祀，你看上去真的很有两把刷子。为什么我去萨卡那么多次，从来没看过这样的把戏？”托尼•斯塔克躺在他的鲨鱼皮宝座上，喝着贾维斯刚泡好的红茶，夸张的赞叹着。  
“这一切都是海神的意志，我不过是一个卑微的凡间代言人。”洛基同样有礼貌的回答了宝石之国的国王。  
“你看上去状态不错。”托尼捻起一颗硕大的草莓，塞进嘴巴里，用含糊不清的声音陈述着。虽然只是一个晚上没见，洛基看上去又恢复到了第一次见面时那种骄傲浮夸咄咄逼人的状态。这是件好事，毕竟自己冒了这么大的风险，可不希望要帮的人半路上就死于心力憔悴。  
洛基微笑着摸了摸胸口的信物，高天尊当年无聊的时候教给自己很多唬人的把戏。就算他不真的是个神，凭那些把戏也能稳坐在现在的位置上吧。  
“我已经得到了神的允诺，我所等待的必将来临，陛下，希望您能做好一切的准备。还有，谢谢。”洛基真诚的道了谢，然后幻影就离开了。  
从四处收回自己所有的意识，洛基睁开双眼，用权杖支撑着自己不要露出丝毫的虚弱和晃动。他环视四周，满意的看到船上所有的人都跪着，虔诚的在祈祷。  
“准备出发。”他一甩披风，拎着法杖把自己关回了祈祷室。在所有人看不到的地方洛基终于软瘫了下来，疲惫、虚弱和对未来大战的渴望煎熬着他的肉体和灵魂。他捂住了隐隐钝痛着的腹部，希望这只是自己的错觉，而不是发情期又一次到来的预兆。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
浩浩荡荡的船队以十七艘全副武装战舰的庞大阵容航行在碧海蓝天之下，天气好的简直不像秋天，举目望去几百里连朵野餐毯大小的云朵都没有。因为视野极佳，他们可以清晰的看到左手相距三十海里远处的边绵延不绝的赤红色峭壁，那是绯霞半岛的海岸线。船队在大海中划过了一个巨大的圆弧，向着充满了传奇色彩的奇迹海峡前进。  
有了高天尊的法杖，洛基可以自如的操纵自己的投影到临近的船只晃悠，这就很好的解决了他不得不面对的苏尔特尔频繁邀请。有时候他只要丢个投影过去，假装一脸微笑的陪着这个国王，听他吹嘘自己的财富和子女就行了。  
比起应付火焰国之主，他更喜欢去托尼•斯塔克的船上，与这位充满了冒险精神和创新精神的国王讨论应战方案可以说是这短短航程里不错的消遣。  
“我觉得我们可以搞个联合战术，比如两艘船之前拉起铁索，高速航行，割断对方的桅杆……只要把锚点固定在核心龙骨上，我的发射器可以顺利的把铁索在需要的时候抛射出去。”托尼摆弄着手上的船只模型，短短的几天，他已经把几艘船100比1的结构模型做了出来，正在考虑怎么样配合打出新的作战方案。  
“瓦尔基里和克罗格都不会同意你动他们的宝贝船，而且说真的，二四七号的碰撞角无坚不摧，当你还在抛铁索的工夫，她早就用左右船头的巨大獠牙撕开别人的船舷了。克罗格那些恶心的黏糊糊的虫卵炸弹会粘在一切能粘着的表面，除非特质的焦油烧光引发爆炸，谁都别想摆脱他们。”洛基的幻影耸了耸肩，否决了托尼的新建议。  
托尼听了也没生气，而是把洛基提到的两艘船推到了一边，把自己的两艘护卫舰拉了过来，重新编排了舰队的阵型。  
这十七艘船里，打头的是尼达维勒的两艘护卫舰，然后就是托尼的黄金马克号。接下来是被三三四阵型包围在中间的海上巨无霸火焰王冠号。洛基的小船时快时慢，在船队中穿插，所以高天尊给他配的两艘护卫舰就跟着他松散的航行在船队的两侧，确保任何情况下都能在二十分钟进入保护射程。  
“还有半天，我们就要抵达入口了。”托尼把手上的船模往前推了推，今天晚上他们将在安全开阔的海面休息，明天一早进入以诡谲传说而闻名的卡斯哈群岛。前方已经可以看到奇迹海峡逐渐收紧的海岸线，其实如果他们开快一点，今天完全可以把剩下的十五海里路程赶完，但为了安全，他们还是决定放慢速度，休息半天。  
“今天晚上要不要来我船上聚一聚？我们开个派对什么的~”  
托尼把腿跷到了桌子上，端起冰镇好的美酒喝了一大口。拜一直晴朗无云的好天气所赐，他们的船上酷热难当，即使开着所有的窗户透气，也还是热的穿不住外套。  
“如果我是你，今晚就会好好养精蓄锐，而且是穿着全套的武装上床。灭霸的船队随时可能出现，风评中他可不是什么按照常理出牌的对手。如果我没记错，当年我遇到他的舰队，没有任何预警，他就像是突然出现在面前一样。当我在半夜醒来，冰霜女王号已经被炮火所笼罩，我们从遇袭到被屠戮殆尽，没有超过一个小时。”  
洛基的脸色很严肃，严肃到托尼都渐渐的收起了脸上吊儿郎当的表情：“你从来没说过……”  
“对，因为我是灭霸袭击过的船里面唯一的幸存者，这也是我能给你提供的最宝贵最有价值的信息。”洛基看着托尼变得有点难看的脸色，挑了挑眉毛讥笑着问道：“怎么？害怕了？如果我早告诉你，哪怕是英勇无敌的宝石国君也会退缩吧……”  
托尼放下酒杯，否则他就会用自己最喜欢的酒杯狠狠的砸向那个狡猾的小骗子。如果海盗船是会瞬间出现的，他们所有的应战措施都会显得苍白无力。这个疯子为了报仇居然置这么多人的生命安全于不顾，当然因为同情和自大选择了帮助他的自己也一样。  
仿佛知道他在想什么，洛基突然收起了刻薄的表情，换成了自信的笑容，举起了手里的水晶球：“你以为我会让这么多人为我去白白送死吗？如果不是有了神皇陛下的海图，我又如何会做出如此的豪赌。”  
他微笑着晃了晃手里的水晶球，看着那些细小的水晶在两种液体的交界处堆积勾勒出四周的海岸线和船只。代表着每一艘战舰的细小模型一一出现，然而在最大的那一个白色模型正下方，一团模糊的黑影正在缓缓出现，仿佛是碧蓝色液体中沉淀下的染剂。  
洛基和托尼的眼睛盯在了那个诡异的黑影上，在确认那影子越来越深，越来越具体的时候同时大喊了一声“不好！”  
“我去通知所有战舰准备应战，你搞定你的船只。”洛基的幻影闪烁了一下，伴随着焦急的话语消失在了空气中。  
“陛下，有海盗来袭！”洛基的幻影猛的从座位上站了起来，伸出手直觉的想要把苏尔特尔从按摩椅上拉起来。  
“……海盗……什么海盗？”红头发的老国王正享受着四名娇艳欲滴的omega侍女的按摩，美女们轻柔的手指在他干瘪松弛的肌肉上弹奏着，让他舒服的都要睡过去了。  
“神皇陛下给我警示，有什么东西正在你船的下方出现。快点命令船只加速并转向。”看苏尔特尔还一脸迷糊，他只好把命令对着旁边的大副又吼了一遍。还好职业军人并没有老国王那么反应迟钝，一接到命令立刻拉开了传令筒，对驾驶舱和机轮舱发出了紧急命令。  
两千吨级的巡洋舰巨大而沉重，要在航行中改变速度和方向无异于让大象起舞。洛基焦急的看着手中的海图，发现那团阴影集结成了一个巨大的漩涡形状，正在快速的从海底升上来。  
他的分身在第一时间通知了舰队所有的船只，每一艘战舰上都开始做出了反应，旗语和号角顿时在海上交织出一番热闹的景象。洛基的本体站在黄金鹿号的驾驶室里，看着所有的船只随着火焰皇冠号的航向而改变航向，由原本的三列纵队往中心收缩，形成彼此能够互相呼应的方阵，把火焰皇冠号和黄金马克号保护在中央。  
原本晴朗无比的天空突然阴沉了下来，一朵不知道从什么地方飘来的乌云在船队的正上方开始集结，在海面上投下一个笼罩了整个船队的巨大阴影。此刻不用洛基说什么，大家也都感受到了空气中弥漫着的那种不祥和恐怖。原本碧蓝的海水像是被墨汁所侵染似的，慢慢慢慢的变黑。  
一个巨大的漩涡从最初变黑的海水那边开始逐渐形成，饶是所有的船只得到通知及时，也基本立刻就加速驶离原本的位置，漩涡还是把靠它最近的两艘穆斯贝尔海姆的战舰拉入了自己引力范围。  
一千五百顿的装甲蒸汽船宛若孩子手中的玩具一样，轻易的被漆黑的漩涡卷了进去。漩涡的内部似乎有一场看不见的风暴，被卷入的船只正在被无形的大手所撕扯着，帆布和桅杆撕裂断开，而隔着不远的其他船只却听不到本该震耳欲聋的声音。  
漩涡越来越深，仿佛哪里有一个直通海底的通道似的，两艘战舰几乎是竖立在陡峭的漩涡之内，颤抖着，呻吟着，爆发了最后几个壮丽的烟火，然后就被漆黑的海水彻底的吞没了。  
大海发出了一声沉闷的震动，仿佛某个与天地齐高的门被缓缓的打开了。他们看着旋涡中心升起了一道巨大的暗紫色的光柱直冲云霄，破开了刚才聚集在头顶的乌云。伴随着突然而至的狂风和轰鸣声，一艘比火焰皇冠号还要巨大的深紫色战舰出现在了舰队的左舷。  
而于此同时，方阵的后方两翼也遇到了袭击。从海底突然冒出来的潜航船直接用船首上翘的碰撞角撕裂了穆斯贝尔海姆战舰的船腹，巨大的上浮力把体积相近的战舰掀翻，直接倾覆失去了战力。  
带着奇长三叉戟的暗夜号和它的搭档亡刃号与海盗旗舰泰坦号形成了掎角之势，把整个舰队的方阵反包围了起来。  
训练有素的舰队在一开始的措手不及之后，迅速的进入了战备状态，短短的几分钟内，反应过来的战舰开始用炮灰回击那些突然冒出来的海盗们。  
泰坦近乎于黑色的涂装让它在夕阳下宛若地狱驶来的招魂船，它无所畏惧的扛着所有护卫舰的炮火，用不可阻挡的气势逼近火焰皇冠号。黄金鹿凭借超高的航速已经从舰队的前锋位置回到了主舰的旁边，此刻充能完毕的毁灭者主炮对准泰坦号挂着狰狞死亡女神雕像的船首就是一炮。  
白炙的光炮在空气中划下一道金红色的残影，准确的击中了船首吃水线的附近，持续的充能，让那个能量形成的长矛刺穿了泰坦原本坚不可摧的装甲并扯开了一道十米长的巨大口子。  
这秘密武器的威力似乎让海盗船也有所震动，证据就是泰坦号左舷突然打开了一排炮口，对着黄金鹿的方向发射了一片遮天蔽日的细小炮弹。  
普西萨立刻下令右满舵，全速前进。洛基对他的指挥深表满意，这种状态下与其倒车后退，不如利用黄金鹿的高速冲入对方的射程死角。  
瓦尔基里二四七号，突然从侧面斜插了过来。女武神站在三楼的甲板上对洛基挥了挥手，沿着泰坦火力线的边缘冲向了巨无霸战舰，她打算直接撞击泰坦号，把黄金鹿造成的缺口扩大一些，并顺手送对方几个烈酒炸弹。  
另一边黄金马克号和他的护卫舰与暗夜号进行了一场小范围的追逐战。狡猾的海盗利用潜航船的优势，时不时潜入海底，然后又突然从海底冒出重装海面的战舰。托尼面色不愉的对贾维斯做了一个手势：“去，准备好那个。”  
“Sir，我们的钢索是临时准备的，可能最多只能用一次。”管家兼大副尽职尽责的规劝着，托尼却摆摆手，“我知道，但是敌人只有三艘而已，我们的目标就是干掉眼前这个。好的武器就是你用过一次以后，别人再也不敢让你用第二次。”  
贾维斯停顿了一下，还是按照命令让手下给隔壁的航船开始打信号，三艘体量相当的船以品字形靠近。一声令下，从托尼船上弹射出的钢索抛到了隔壁的两艘船，水手们赶紧把钢索链接到了固定的坚固金属架上。  
托尼直接跑到了甲板上，观察着水波涌动的情形。在暗夜号再一次上浮企图碰撞的时候，连在一起的战舰突然分开，让开了海盗船上浮的位置，并绷紧了钢索。  
漆黑的三叉戟被钢索缠住，不用托尼下令，另外两艘战舰也开始全速拉扯，伴随着刺耳的金属扭曲声，号称用坠落的星辰打造的三叉戟被绷的紧紧的两条钢索从海盗潜航船的船头硬扯了下来。  
黄金马克号全部的炮火都倾泻到这只被拔了毒牙的海盗船上，一朵朵金色的爆裂的火焰，显示着他的每一次打击都成功的摧毁了海盗船的一部分。很快他的两艘护卫舰也加入了这场剿灭的活动，他们甚至不想俘虏这些海盗，而是希望这些邪恶的伴随着诡异漩涡而来的海盗船可以带着他们的海盗消失的干干净净。  
暗夜号终于沉没了，完成了一次漂亮击杀的托尼终于有空去看看身后的战况。  
然而他看到的却是泰坦号上张开的紫黑色羽翼，宛若死神的幕帐一样笼罩了下来，包括火焰皇冠号和黄金鹿号在内的四艘战舰，伴随着漆黑的迷雾突然消失了，仿佛从来不曾存在过似的。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
幸存的战舰茫然的漂浮在海上，似乎所有人都不知道刚才短短的几十分钟发生了什么，但唯一可以确定的是他们要保护的国王不见了。托尼见他们群龙无首，只好把黄金马克号开近了乱作一团的舰队，让旗手打出信号，命令所有的舰只重新编好战列队形。  
眼下他是现存所有人里身份地位最高的，他的命令让陷入恐慌的舰队终于逐渐归于镇静。托尼看到每艘船都在问他，苏尔特尔国王去哪里了，怎么营救。他烦躁的抓了抓茂盛的卷发，对贾维斯吐槽：“我看上去像是萨诺斯他妈吗？我他妈的怎么知道他把人抓哪里去了！”  
一边吐槽他一边愤愤的想着那个导致这一切发生的元凶，但洛基和他的小船也一起被抓走了，让他现在想找个人骂一顿都没机会。萨诺斯的海盗船居然拥有在大海上随意移动的能力，这恐怕是所有人都没想到的，如果不是亲眼所见，托尼自己也不会相信这世间还有如此可怕的黑魔法。  
不过现在也不是毫无线索，毕竟还有一艘萨诺斯的手下的海盗船在这里。亡刃号被爱工作的囚徒号死缠烂打的追着，射了一船的黑乎乎的粘着弹，还拖着几根长长的缆绳，既无法下潜也无法逃离。  
“包围它，俘虏他们所有人，只要好好拷问，总能找到他们的据点的。”托尼发布了命令，得到命令的船队分成两列，开始从外面把胶着在一起的两艘战舰围了起来。  
“Sir，西边有什么东西过来了。”在托尼举着望远镜看舰队包抄敌人的时候，贾维斯突然靠近指了指他们背对的方向。托尼转头一看，发现在正在西沉的巨大日轮中心，一个贴近海面的黑点正在迅速的靠近和变大。  
“操！那是什么？这接近的速度简直和飞一样！”因为逆光，托尼看的两眼疼痛流泪也看不清楚那是什么玩意，只好命令号手立刻发出警告。然而就在他下命令到执行下去的短短几分钟内，黑点已经大到可以看清楚轮廓了。  
那是一艘漆黑的小艇，顶部装配了一只长长的尖角，流线型的船身光滑锃亮，划破海面的样子就像是一只独角鲸。被它撕开的海面往两边抛射出又长又高的白浪，仿佛两只托着黑艇飞翔的翅膀。一个赤裸着上身的高大人影站立在黑艇的船首，金色的长发在海风中猎猎飞舞，他手握着一把沉重的银色战锤，面露怒色，此刻正在握住锤把的皮带把锤子轮成了车轮的样子。  
转眼间黑艇已经插入了他们的舰队中央，快如闪电般的越过了所有战舰，直奔还在缠斗在一起的两艘船而去。  
“不好！难道是海盗的帮手？”托尼冲出了船长室，沿着甲板一路追踪着神秘来客的身影。如果真的被萨诺斯的手下逃掉，他们就彻底完了，一败涂地，毫无翻盘的希望。  
“Sir，那一位的身上都是萨卡的纹身，应该不是萨诺斯一伙的。”贾维斯紧紧的跟着他，并且想把作战用的皮甲给托尼套上，他估计要不了多久可能就会发生肉搏战。托尼身上穿的还是松垮的衬衣，战事发生的太突然了，所有人都被打得措手不及。刚才忙着指挥，托尼一直没空穿上战甲，眼下总算给他找到机会了。  
托尼被他提醒，定睛一看，果然那个浑身都是肌肉的高大男子身上纹的都是象征着海浪和独角鲸的抽象花纹，这些图案在萨卡教廷随处可见，加上这不可思议的海上航行速度，他猜测来人很可能是高天尊的使者。  
“他一个人来有什么用……”托尼举起手，让管家给自己套上战甲，眼睛却一眨不眨的盯着黑艇远去的背影。他的话刚说了一半就没了声音，因为他看到那个挥舞着锤子的人突然从飞艇上跳了起来，跃到了海盗船的上方，超越了人类能做到的极限。  
刚刚变晴的天空突然一下子又涌现出滚滚的乌云，闪电撕扯着云汽，四面八方的往那个人手中的锤子上聚集。天空中的人影宛若一个被雷电点亮的纯能量体，接着他就狠狠的把手中的锤子砸在了脚下的亡刃号海盗船上。  
巨大的电流宛若海浪一样席卷过了整艘海盗船，船帆、绳索、窗户、细小的木头结构。船上的水手们被电流拷打着，鞭挞着，发出沙哑恐怖的惨叫，在短短的一分钟内变黑、焦化、化作了齑粉。  
当那个天神一样的身影从海盗船焦黑的甲板上重新飞跃起来的时候，不远处的黑艇突然化作了一只巨大的漆黑的独角鲸划破了海面，从半空中接住那个人，然后一头扎进了大海，过了一会才在几百米外的海面重新变回了飞艇的样子。  
“……”这一切发生的太过于迅速，以至于目睹这一切的所有人都陷入了沉默。  
过了几秒，托尼才找回自己的声音：“……快放小辣椒出去，让它追着那个人，他肯定是去追洛基的。”  
“遵命，Sir。”贾维斯一吹口哨，一道闪电般的红影从托尼的船长室飞了出来，那是佩珀大公为托尼所训练的红尾雨燕，平时用于紧急传送信件，也可以进行隐蔽的追踪侦察。  
红棕色的小鸟在托尼的头上转了两圈，发出了悦耳的鸣叫声。  
“追那个！等它停下来，回来带我们去！”托尼指了一下又重新冒出海面的黑色小艇，然后抛出了一块特制的坚果块给小辣椒当奖励。  
鸟儿歪了歪毛绒绒的脑袋，精准的接住了赏赐，一振翅膀眨眼间就飞的看不清踪影了。  
***  
当笼罩船只的漆黑迷雾缓缓散去后，洛基发现他们已经远离了刚才的海域。四周有很多的岛屿和礁石，从天色看，现在还是傍晚，但南边一片比较高的悬崖挡住了这里的阳光，四周看上去份外的阴冷黑暗。  
他摇晃了一下手中的海图，很快水晶证实了他的猜想，他们的船被萨诺斯用某种黑魔法转移到了卡斯哈群岛。黄金鹿号因为吃水比较浅，所以现在还能正常的航行，在自己的船右后方，女武神的船和另外一艘穆斯贝尔海姆战舰贝壳号全部都被退潮后狭窄的航道卡在了礁石群中，无法动弹。  
火焰皇冠号就更惨了，它的龙骨直接搁在了一块扁平中间略微凹陷的巨大礁岩上，只有后半截还有一点点泡在水中。而萨诺斯的泰坦号正在不远处的深水区放下小船，准备登船开战。  
“普西萨，黄金鹿教给你指挥了。从前面的两个小岛中间绕过去，找到合适的位置，全力攻击泰坦号。留下足够的炮手，其他作战步兵跟我走。”他一下子扯掉了自己的披风，整理了一下武装带，把高天尊的法杖背在了背后，开始招呼水手放下小船。  
“大人，你要去哪里？”忠心的手下立刻拉住了他的手，想要阻止他去冒险。  
“萨诺斯想要的东西在火焰皇冠上，苏尔特尔因我而来，于情于理我都应该去救他。更何况这是我期盼已久的复仇日子，不要阻止我，你只需要服从我的命令。”洛基甩开了大副的手，但又安抚的笑了笑：“如果你能够击沉泰坦号，让萨诺斯无家可归，那就是对我最大的帮助了。我会向神皇陛下请愿，赏赐你任何想要的东西。”  
普西萨欲言又止，最后还是低头说了一声：“遵命。”  
洛基刚要离开，脚下却突然一软，要不是扶着门框差点就直接倒在了地上。那种要命的灼热感和骚动又来了……他从腰带暗盒掏出了抑制剂，一口咬开瓶口灌了下去，靠着门框等着药物生效。  
“大人……”普西萨一脸担忧的凑了上来，却被洛基冰冷的眼神逼退了两步。空气中弥漫着一丝甜的腻人的罂粟花蜜味道，洛基自己还没有发觉，但普西萨已经非常清晰的闻出来，这是omega进入发情期的信息素的味道。  
“什么都不要说……我自己的身体我自己清楚，做好我命令你做的一切。”洛基感觉药物带来的寒意又重新压制了体内那些滚烫的欲望，轻轻的吁了一口气，站直了身体大步走了出去。  
他跳上了已经放到水面的小船，被岩石割裂的海风发出仿佛哭号般的尖啸声，也顺利的吹走了他身上残余的信息素的气味。洛基环视四周，发现没有人留意到自己的秘密，立刻指挥着水手按自己指点的方向前进，另一方面他的幻影也已经出现在了火焰皇冠号船长的房间里。  
“陛下！”他看到把自己缩座位上瑟瑟发抖的苏尔特尔，周围围满了他的卫兵，然而他依然害怕的满头大汗。  
“你这个佞臣！叛徒！我早该知道，你其实是心怀怨念来报仇的！这一切都是你和萨诺斯串通好的吧？他就是玩了你的那个海盗吧？你这个不知廉耻的婊子，不但为了活命对着海盗们张了双腿。现在还欺骗我，把我引诱到这片死地之中。我绝对不会让你得逞的，你和你的海盗情人一旦靠近，就会领教我的雷沃汀之炎，我会烧死你们这些蝼蚁，让你们为今天的所作所为付出代价！”  
这突如其来的咒骂和罪名让洛基楞了一下，但随即他又困惑的微笑了起来：“陛下，您一定是遇险慌了神，我不知道你在说什么。我和我的士兵正在赶来的路上，请放心，我一定誓死保护您的安全。您收好雷沃斯神杖，如果我没猜错，灭霸想要的就是上面所镶嵌的灵魂宝石。”  
“骗子！我才不会再相信你。”苏尔特尔用手上沉重的金色权杖敲击了一下地板，愤怒的叫嚷着。  
“陛下，只有我现在能帮你。如您所见，海盗正在往这里聚集，其他船都被礁石困住了。我相信他们现在也正在赶往这里，但我是最近的，只有我能在海盗之前赶到您的身边。我们的总人数更多，请允许我登船，只要齐心协力，一定可以打败萨诺斯的。”也许是他诚恳的眼神打动了苏尔特尔，紧张的国王终于放松了一点。狐疑的看着他发问：“我们还有多少人？”  
“包括我的船在内，有三艘护卫舰，最少有四百士兵正在赶往这里。”洛基微微的垂下了双眼，掩盖住冰冷的眼神。他原本是真的想救苏尔特尔一条小命的，既然对方如此的不给面子，一会混乱中出点什么事情他可管不了了。  
“让水手放下绳梯，放他们上来。”火焰国王最后点了点头，下达了命令。他的巡航舰有八多人，其中五百八十名是精心挑选的战士，加上其他三艘船的人，在人数上确实远超一艘海盗船能装的人了。  
等洛基的人上了火焰王冠号，船上的海军们已经开始用火枪之类的武器攻击进入射程的海盗了。现在这艘巨大的巡洋舰搁浅在礁石上，勉强维持着平衡，一旦用重型火炮之类的武器就会造成大船倾覆，所以他们不得已只能用火力小，没什么后坐力的武器来攻击。  
大部分的弹药都落入了大海，但也有少量倒霉的海盗被铅弹击中，应声倒下，有的更直接坠入了海里。其中开的最快的那艘海盗船上，一个浑身乌紫身穿黄金铠甲的巨人大刺刺站在船头，完全无视身边如同冰雹般砸下来的子弹。  
他的脸上身上布满了纵横的伤口，仿佛被鲨鱼从头到脚撕咬过一遍似的。交叠叉在胸口的双手上都带着黄金打造的手套，一蓝一紫两颗宝石在落日的阴影中散发着醒目的光芒。  
洛基看到了他指着紫色巨人下达了命令：“那是萨诺斯，海盗的首领，集火攻击他，击毙者重赏黄金一箱。”  
得到命令的海军们精神一振，顿时所有的枪口都对准了萨诺斯，转眼间他所乘坐的那艘小艇已经被打得千疮百孔。然而可以击穿两层木板的铅弹打在这个海盗霸主身上，却连一点伤痕都没留下。萨诺斯在一轮的攻击后，抬手掸了掸身上火药留下的黑印子，举起了镶嵌着紫色宝石的那只手套，虚虚的握成了拳头。  
空气在他的拳头附近扭曲了，仿佛那里有一个塌陷的空洞，然后萨诺斯挥出了拳头，把那个压缩的气团砸向了火焰王冠号。  
巨大的风压扑面而来，感觉到魔法气息的洛基反手抽出了高天尊的法杖注入魔力挡在了面前，但还是被重重的推飞了出去。包了铁皮的坚固船舷被直接击碎了十米长的一段，除了洛基以外，这一拳威力范围内的其他人都被直接打的口吐鲜血，再无战斗力。  
洛基被吹到了主帆上，缠在了缆绳里，他一时间挣脱不了，只能眼看着海盗们的船越来越近。仿佛洛基苍白的脸色取悦了他似的，萨诺斯咧开了大嘴，露出一口森森的白牙，用口型对洛基说了一句：“我又抓到你了。”


	22. Chapter 22

22  
船上的皇家海军们奋力的对越来越近的海盗快船扫射着，萨诺斯身后的海盗中弹的越来越多，然而他却毫不在意的继续命令手下往前冲锋。  
奄奄一息的落日终于坠到了山崖的后面，当最后一丝金红色的光芒从火焰王冠号的桅杆上消失的时候，一阵阴冷的海风穿过奇形怪状的岩石发出了鬼泣般的哭号。一瞬间，水面就升腾起了蓝茵茵的薄雾……  
水手们发现原本深蓝色的海底亮起了一团团的鬼火一样的光斑，接着他们就看到那些光斑被漂浮在水面上的海盗尸体吸收了进去。鬼火顺着皮肤在尸体上滚过，最后停留在了那些被铅弹洞穿的创口上。复活的海盗从被诅咒的海水中缓缓的升了起来，张开空洞的闪烁着荧光的死人眼睛，以扭曲、诡异的步伐踏着海面粘腻的泡沫向火焰王冠号冲了过来。  
这一超现实恐怖的景象让船上所有人陷入了疯狂，又一轮的弹药倾泻下去，甚至有人不顾大船倾覆的危险用船侧的旋转炮对着高速冲来的死灵海盗开了一炮。  
葡萄弹在半空中炸裂，飞出了几十个核桃大小的铅弹，高速的铅弹一下子就轰散了聚在一起的死灵海盗。当那些海盗再一次的浮上水面的时候，有些缺了半个脑袋，有些少了一只胳膊或者胸口开了个大洞。  
但这一切都不能阻止它们继续执行萨诺斯的命令，更多的鬼火从海底漂浮了上来，那是千百年来死在这里的生物的怨灵。它们迅速的填充进了破碎的躯壳，具现化为蓝色的半透明的胶状物质，随着死灵海盗的每一个动作抖动着，不时的被甩出去几滴。  
洛基居高临下，清楚的看到了整个变化的过程。死灵的诅咒是卡斯哈群岛被航海人列为最危险的航道的主要原因，但身为萨卡的祭祀，他倒是无惧这些海底怨灵的诅咒。洛基用匕首割断了缠着自己的缆绳，却并不忙着跳下去，而是往更高的横杆上爬了过去。当他站在足够高的地方的时候，找了一个稳定的落脚点，高举起了海神的法杖。  
他的魔力如同潮水一样涌入了长长的法杖，金绿色的魔法萦绕在杖头，雪一样明亮的巨大镰刀刃铮的一声弹了出来。他吟唱着咒语，祭起镰刀，对准那些狂奔的死灵挥舞了一下。空气中发出了刺耳的尖啸声，一道比声音更快的金色弧形光刃破空而出，从海盗们的身上掠过。  
一开始死灵海盗还维持着畸形的奔跑动作，然而没跑出几步，他们就从金光划过的地方裂成了两段，任凭再多的死灵涌入也无法重新聚合起被海神收割走的灵魂。  
“继续射击！有神皇陛下的庇佑，这些不死者对我们不会有任何的威胁。”洛基展现了他的魔法威能之后，大声的命令着船上的军官，并且又对着另一处死灵海盗较多的方向挥出了第二道收割光线，几十个死灵海盗再一次应声倒下。  
他的表现顿时激励了原本已经陷入绝望的皇家海军，他们重新振作了起来，把炮火对准那些还活着的海盗。  
对于战场局势的转变，紫色的巨人不满的冷哼了一声，劈手夺下了身后一个海盗的短斧，对准洛基的方向投掷了过来。洛基明白自己的力气绝对无法硬接下这把武器，立刻拉着缆绳荡向了另一根桅杆。  
然而他还是低估了萨诺斯的力量。呼啸而来的斧头直接劈断了半根桅杆，撕裂了三层主帆。他还没来得及够到下一根缆绳，身后借力的地方已经爆发出让人牙酸的断裂声倒向了船身本就倾斜的一侧。  
铺天盖地落下来的赤红色的船帆把他压在了底下，他感到自己正在坠落，而比坠落更加可怕的是，因为两次全力催动魔力去击杀死灵海盗，刚刚被压制下去的情潮又翻涌了上来。  
视线被一层淡红色的血幕遮蔽了起来，他感觉一把火在身体的内部熊熊燃烧，从难以启齿的地方涌现出来的一波波的瘙痒和躁动夺走了他所有的力气。他只能被裹在满眼的红色中坠落坠落……仿佛三年前落入大海时一样。  
他勉力收回左手，在腰间摸索着最后一支抑制剂。然而当他刚刚碰到那个冰凉的小水晶瓶打算拔出来喝掉的时候，坠落到了终点。他被什么坚韧的东西拉住了，猛地顿在了空中。这一下巨大的惯性，让他的救命解药从虚弱无力的手指间滑落了出去，顺着层层叠叠的布料不知道滚到哪里去了。  
厚重的帆布和粗糙的缆绳缠着他，把他包裹着挂在了空中，宛若一条被网住的鱼。洛基张开嘴巴，大口大口的喘息着，他的肠道和生殖腔和子宫都在痉挛，压抑太久的欲望如同锁链和长鞭一样噬咬着他的肉体。粘腻的体液从后面不知羞耻的分泌出来，瞬间就濡湿了几层布料。汗水从每一个毛孔里向外流淌着，他觉得自己仿佛被架在烤架上，全身的水分正在被欲火从身体里烘出去。  
洛基用双腿夹紧了长长的法杖，试图用坚硬的棍子摩擦自己的下体，然而这不得要领的磨蹭，只会让他的欲望更加饥渴。他苦闷的用手按压揉捏着自己肿胀的阴茎，但这样做的快感远不能满足体内那个巨大的旋涡一样的空洞。  
仅存的意识让他还记住自己在哪里，他听到了层层布料外，隐隐约约传来的惊恐惨叫的声音。洛基明白自己该站出去，为自己所招来的一切承担责任，但是他虚弱的四肢却完全违背了他的头脑。他现在只想张开双腿，让任何一个可以满足自己的alpha进入自己，占有自己，用巨大的阴茎粗鲁的蛮横的撕裂自己，用灼热的精液冲洗自己空虚的子宫，一遍遍的让自己登上绝顶，直到怀上入侵者的子嗣。  
当那些遮挡住目光的红布从眼前掀开的时候，洛基才意识到自己不知道什么时候被放到了甲板上。新鲜的海风裹挟着浓到让人窒息的血腥味，这可怕的场景一下子让他回想到了三年前，也是在这样夜里，萨诺斯带着他的海盗强势登上了他的船，杀光了所有的船员并俘虏了自己。  
而此刻，那个造成自己一切不幸的罪魁祸首正居高临下的看着自己，用脚踩着自己的肩膀，把那些包裹着自己的帆布撕开。  
萨诺斯的手在这一动作中碰到了洛基的身体，随即就被神罚重重的灼烧了一下。紫色的巨人神情诧异的收回了手，看了一眼皮肤上浮现的漩涡状赤红色印记。洛基原本混沌的意识因为神罚而突然清明了起来，剧痛顺利的压制住了没顶的欲望，让他得以了解目前自己的处境。  
苏尔特尔高大的身躯被几根缆绳吊在一边断裂歪斜的桅杆上，背对着自己，一动不动的，在呼啸的夜风中微微的晃动。红色的礼服上有些暗红色的斑痕，不知道是不是这个火焰国君主的鲜血。  
一柄赤红色的长剑被萨诺斯拔了出来，那是苏尔特尔雷沃斯权杖中内藏的宝剑，橙黄色的心灵宝石就镶嵌在剑的护手上，闪烁着温润的光芒。此刻冷笑着的海盗正用长剑从自己的脖子开始缓缓的往下切割衣服。  
萨诺斯的剑尖一直划到了洛基的小腹，然后把剖开的衣服拨到了两边，露出了清修士的信物。他用长剑挑起了护符把链子拉了出来，接着用注满了心灵宝石魔力的剑刃把链子钉在了甲板上，轻微的爆破声在海神的魔法屏障被击破时响了起来，坠子中心那颗水波荡漾的人鱼之泪宝石碎裂了，粉碎的宝石碎片在洛基苍白的皮肤上留下了几道鲜红的印痕。  
刚才剑尖划出的伤口此刻显现了出来，血珠在身体的凹陷处开始聚集，又随着洛基艰难的喘息从小小的血洼中溢了出去，在光滑洁白的皮肤上留下一道道鲜艳的红印。  
“你闻起来真不错……”萨诺斯拔出魔剑抵着洛基的脖子又插了下去，长剑穿过衣领把发情的omega钉在了甲板上。海盗之王弯腰蹲了下来，用粗大的手指沾了一些新鲜的血液伸进了嘴里品尝了一下。“尝起来更不错……”  
“看看我三年前错过了什么……不过命运终将到来，属于我的东西，必定会属于我。”萨诺斯狞笑着用手指抠住划开的剑伤，一路往下。“这一次，可再也不会有什么傻小子用贵重无比的无限宝石来换你了。”说着灭霸举起了手套，把那个鲜红的宝石亮了出来。  
“奥丁森家的那个傻儿子，用如此无价的宝石换了你的初夜权。在我看来，他可真是蠢极了，他根本不知道无限宝石能够做到什么。”  
被情潮所控制的洛基，对于身体上的损伤并没什么特别大的痛苦，他甚至希望那剑能够刺的更深点，干脆剖开自己的身体，把那些叫嚣着的器官挖出来才好。然而他还不能放弃，仇人就在眼前，只要自己再积聚一点力量就好。  
他咬着自己的嘴唇，直到铁锈味布满了口腔，与欲潮对抗已经消耗了他全部的力气，此刻他一个字都说不出来。到处流窜的魔力在他的努力下慢慢归拢，流向他的手掌。他被帆布挡住的一只手还握着高天尊所赐予的法杖，只要他能积聚起最后一次启动法杖的魔力，弹出的刀刃就可以把萨诺斯劈成两半。  
“怎么？你的舌头被猫吃了吗？”萨诺斯一把扯断软瘫在地的omega修身长裤的腰带，伸手重重的在洛基的阴茎上捏了一下，满意的看到洛基因为疼痛和欲望蜷缩了起来并发出了一声沙哑性感的呻吟。  
这一下的重击让洛基痛的眼前发黑，生理性的泪水不由自主的涌了出来。当刺激和痛苦过去后，他眼前层层的黑雾逐渐变淡，但刚才漆黑眼幕中闪烁的金星却有一颗不但没有消失，而正在变的越来越大，越来越亮。  
“……索……尔……”洛基难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，看着那个本该已经死去多日的男人裹挟着闪电从天而降，挥舞着银色的战锤，一击就把萨诺斯从自己的身上抽飞了出去。  
天神一般的索尔击退萨诺斯后，直接弯腰把缠在帆布中的洛基抱了出来，撕开一片船帆，罩在洛基的身上把他轻柔的放在了护栏旁边。  
“对不起……我又来晚了。”索尔心疼的看着瑟瑟发抖的爱人。洛基脸颊上不正常的潮红与苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，碧绿的双眼在充血的眼睑映衬下绿的更加惊人，泪水在眼眶中泫然欲坠。那双明亮的眼睛带着难以置信的惊喜神情上下打量着自己。  
“你……没死？”洛基颤抖着伸出手，抚摸了一下索尔光裸的上身。仅仅是指尖的接触，身体所记住的alpha气息已经让他的呼吸急促了起来。他渴望着索尔，甜腻而充满了诱惑的罂粟花蜜味道在两个人之间迅速的蔓延开来，让索尔一下子就明白了洛基面临的问题。  
他低下头用一个深吻安抚了了渴望自己的omega，然后用手指抚摸过洛基纤细而优雅的脖颈，粗糙的老茧摩擦过细腻皮肤下那个微微隆起的小小腺体时，洛基仿佛被电流贯穿了一样痉挛了一下，发出了几不可闻的呻吟。  
“给我……”  
“马上……等我几分钟，等我解决掉萨诺斯。”索尔一边说一边霍的站了起来，用锤子接住了萨诺斯全力挥舞劈来的一剑。  
电与火的魔法元素在两柄武器尖跳跃飞舞，金色、红色、亮蓝、艳紫的光球和魔法喷射一下子就包围住了打成一团的两个大汉。他们的战斗充满了力量和压迫感，结实的战船在他们所经过的地方如同纸糊的一样被摧枯拉朽的破坏殆尽。  
索尔身上靛蓝色的纹身随着战斗一个一个的被点亮，每一次他与萨诺斯拳肉相交，高天尊的咒符都在吸收前任海盗之王的力量。那曾是无数次献祭后海怪之祖赐予灭霸首领的恩典，而此刻他正通过这种方法回收自己的力量转移给自己选定的下一任海盗之王。  
然而旁观的洛基却并不清楚这其中的变化，他只知道索尔这一战凶险异常，拥有三颗无限宝石的萨诺斯几乎是不可战胜的。当萨诺斯和索尔再一次被能量爆炸吹开，正好落在了洛基下方的甲板上。  
积聚了半天能量的洛基抓住了这最后的机会，挥舞着镰刀从栏杆上跳了下去劈向萨诺斯。这是他最后的机会了，他无视了紫色巨人高高举起的拳头，用尽全身的力气一往无前的冲向了敌人。  
魔法凝结而成的刀刃在遇到微弱的抵抗后如同切菜一样砍断了萨诺斯带着黄金手套的左手，但他最终没能让这一刀砍在萨诺斯的胸口上。他被海盗王愤怒的一拳重重的击在了胸口，巨大的冲击力让他猛的吐出了一口鲜血，高高的飞起，从残破不堪的船舷上方飞了出去，落入了冰冷刺骨的海水之中。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
漆黑的海水在眼前聚拢，仿佛拉上了一层镶嵌着白色蕾丝的黑纱幕布。在下沉中洛基仰望着水面，网状的闪电照亮了夜空，他隔着水体都能感受到那撼天动地的巨大雷暴。遮天蔽日的闪电一共亮了十一次，虽然伴随着下沉，每一次那耀眼的光芒都离自己更远了一点，洛基还是由衷的笑了出来。  
索尔一定彻底的杀死了萨诺斯，自己的愿望已经完全实现了……  
洛基感受着下半身骨骼皮肤重组的剧痛，新生的鱼尾撕裂了裤子撑爆了靴子，疼痛是那么的剧烈，以至于他甚至不敢低头看一眼肉体正在经历的可怕变化。  
萨诺斯的全力一击大概打断了自己一半的肋骨，细细的血流正无法控制的从口中飘溢出去。而即使重伤如此，他可笑的omega本性居然还不放过这具残破的身体。虽然在海水中那种燥热的感觉并不强烈，但是体内器官分泌出的粘液因为衣物的消失反而更加轻易的在水中扩散开来。  
他感到四周那些有形的无形的生物正在聚集过来，鬼火一样的蓝色渐渐照亮了四周，映的自己的皮肤也变成了深深的蓝色。巨大的鱼尾随着他身体的扭动而有力的拍了一下水，让他从下沉的状态中摆脱了出来。  
洛基快速的甩过视线看了一下周围，影影绰绰的黑影正在从四面八方聚集过来，如果还带着高天尊的信物，这些东西连碰都不敢碰自己一下，而现在他必须继续战斗，直到索尔来救自己。  
是的，他确信索尔一定很快就会来救自己！  
海神的祝福正在快速的修复着他被萨诺斯打断的肋骨和损伤的内脏，人鱼的形态也让他的复原进程比以往更快了一点。但那还不够，身体上的抽痛让他无法敏捷的躲过四周伸来的漆黑魔爪。他被几只布满了暗绿色黑色鳞片的枯瘦爪子抓了几下，虽然他立刻就用自己新生出来的利爪反击了回去，但还是被划破了手臂和后背上的皮肤。  
一种又痒又疼的感觉从伤口缓缓的渗入，居然与他体内正在躁动不安的情潮如出一致。如果他没猜错，那些企图捕获自己的生物是黑暗人鱼，想必是自己发情的体液引来了这片海域所有的雄性人鱼。尽管他们已经被诅咒变成了不死的生物，但原始的欲望居然还驱使他们与自己求欢。  
无数只的手伸了过来，洛基尽可能的反击着，但是随着周围聚集的死灵人鱼越来越多，他身上细小的伤口也越来越多。毒素麻痹了他的神经，让他无法控制身体，越来越迟缓的反击让更多的黑暗人鱼有了接近他的机会，他感觉自己被海底的黑网网住了，在意识昏沉中被拖往不知名的地方。  
黑暗中一道金色的光芒突然照亮了他眼前的世界，他看到了索尔，他的太阳，如同划破天地的长矛一般的分开了大海和那些黑暗生物，一下子降临到了自己的面前。银色的魔法锤子伴随着他的舞动在海水中制造出一个个巨大的暗流，把四周的鬼火和死灵一下子就冲的七零八落。  
洛基伸出了手，去欢迎他的alpha，而在索尔所伸出的手握住他之前，一股巨大吸力猛地把他往下一拉，他感觉自己被卷入了什么海底的漩涡，一下子就被拖出去很远很远。  
索尔立刻追了上来，在强大的水流中追上了洛基，把他紧紧的护在了怀里。他们两个胸膛贴着胸膛，四肢紧紧缠绕，如同连体婴儿一般牢牢的粘在了一起，任凭剧烈的海底狂潮如何的撕扯都再也不分开。  
在经过不知道多长时间的翻滚和碰撞后，他们终于被带到了一片平静的水域。四周出现了闪烁着珍珠般光泽的银色海带。那些纤长的缎带一样的植物从洁白的沙质海底伸展到整个海域，让这里明亮的仿佛六月骄阳照射下的萨卡海滩。  
“洛基，你还好吗？”索尔在确定他们安全之后，第一时间开始检查爱侣的身体。然而随着他手臂的松开，洛基缓缓向后倒了下去。不知道什么时候洛基已经完全的失去了意识，漆黑的长发在海水中铺散开来，漂浮在他精致瘦削的脸旁。  
“洛基！”索尔焦急的大喊，微小的气泡从他的口中纷纷逃逸出来。他拨开面前的气泡，惶恐的用手抚摸过洛基毫无反应的身体，那些被黑暗人鱼抓出的伤口连带萨诺斯打断的肋骨都已经修复了，但洛基色身体温度还是高的惊人，让碰触到他皮肤的索尔感觉自己摸得是一块烧热的瓷器。  
很快索尔就发现了原因，洛基转化为人鱼的下半身从肚脐往下一掌距离的位置裂开了一道两指宽的粉色缝隙，此刻一根深粉色的肉柱正从里面雄赳赳气昂昂的挺立着。隆起的血管在柱身上微微的颤抖跳动着，当索尔的手指抚过，就会引起鱼身上每一片鳞片的簌簌颤抖。  
他的omega因为情热无法纾解晕了过去，发现这一事实的索尔终于放下了心头的一块大石，放松的差点哭了出来。他重新拥抱住了洛基，搂住那纤细的腰肢，开始寻找适合交尾的地方。在密密的海藻森林里，一些如同小屋般巨大的贝壳随意的散落着。他急切的寻找了一个足以让洛基舒适的躺下贝壳把怀里的人轻柔的放了下去。  
人鱼轻轻的降落在珍珠贝光滑的表面，因为欲望而变成粉色的肌肤在四周海带散发出的珠光照耀下仿佛整个人都是半透明的。索尔低下头，亲了亲洛基菲薄的嘴唇，然后沿着身体的曲线一路亲吻了下去，最后来到那个奇妙的属于人鱼的生殖器官。他仔细的打量了一下，为这可爱的形状和颜色而赞叹不已。  
仿佛是面对一道绝世佳肴，他舔舐了一下自己的嘴唇，然后一口把那个深粉色的阴茎吞进了口中，用舌头热情的包裹着修长的柱体仔细的品尝了起来。他吮吸着玫瑰色的柱头，用舌尖在敏感的马眼上灵巧的挑逗着，而另一方面，他的手指分开了柱身下方的紧致缝隙，温柔而又不可抗拒的侵入了属于自己的领地。  
他的动作让昏沉中的洛基无意识的扭动起了胯部，发出一阵阵低频的呻吟，在水里声音以一种奇妙的震动传达到了他爱人的皮肤上。索尔仿佛得到了嘉奖，更加卖力的吞吐了起来，让洛基勃起的阴茎深入自己的咽喉，用整个口腔服务着自己的爱人。  
而索尔手上的探索也不曾停下，他感觉人鱼火热的腔体包裹住了自己的手指。发情带来的高温让人鱼这种温血的生物整个沸腾了起来，他简直可以想象当自己肿胀的快要爆炸的阴茎插入这个秘密的通道时将要获得何等绝顶的快感。  
洛基在他的服侍下终于迎来了高潮，随着身体的绷紧，一股灼热的精液冲进了索尔的喉咙，然后被四周的海水稀释成了浅粉色的一团水雾。而因为这次高潮，洛基的神智也终于恢复了一点，他微微了的移动了一下脑袋，闭着眼睛伸手摸索着：“索尔？”  
“是我！是我！”索尔立刻伸手握住了洛基纤长的手指，十指交缠，并用嘴唇一根根的亲吻了过去。“是我……萨诺斯已经死了，我们重新在一起了。”  
洛基被他亲昵的动作逗笑了，费力的张开了双眼，碧绿的眼眸带着笑意在长长的睫毛间打量着索尔。“那你还等什么呢？要我邀请几遍？”他抬起了身体，凑到索尔的耳边用人鱼低频的声音呢喃着：“艹我，我等不及了……”  
这一声命令宛若直接给索尔的阴茎打了一瓶兴奋剂，他再也无法克制自己的欲望，一下子撕开了包裹着下体的衣物，把那个深红色又粗又长的家伙解放了出来。人鱼的生殖腔要比人类的富有弹性，与当年洛基青涩未成熟的身体不同，眼前的这具身体已经完全的准备好了。  
索尔急不可待托住洛基精瘦的腰肢，把高举的分身对准金绿色鳞片间那道微微开合的粉色小嘴插了下去。柔韧高温自动吮吸着他下身的粘膜顿时包裹住了他，比埋入洛基体内更让索尔愉悦的是洛基因为他的进入而发出的甜腻的呻吟。  
他让洛基感到快乐而不是痛苦，这对于三年来索尔内心的煎熬是莫大的救赎。  
“……给我！”洛基张开双臂紧紧的拥抱住了索尔雄壮的身躯，主动的用下体去迎合索尔抽插的动作。索尔则毫不客气的每一次都抽到几乎脱离生殖腔又重重的直插到底，把洛基狠狠的钉在了贝壳上。  
他们剧烈的动作让四周的海水跟随着他们的节奏舞动了起来，宛若整片的海藻森林都在为爱而舞动。  
最终他们像经历了一场势均力敌的鏖战一样筋疲力尽的射在了彼此身上。索尔的阴茎深深的埋在洛基的体内，把一股股滚烫的精液注入了那片肥沃的土壤。洛基则满脸潮红的第二次射了出来，太多的快感让他失控，尖锐的鸣叫声形成了有形的冲击波，以这块贝壳为中心扩散了开来，把四周的海藻全部推挤了出去，宛若在海底引发了一次爆炸。  
被声波折断的海藻纷纷坠落下来，像一场梦幻般的丝带雨。但如果他们继续呆在这里不动，很有可能过一会就会被这些美丽的海带所淹没了。所以造成了巨大破坏的两个人，彼此看了一眼，吐了吐舌头，赶紧分开了连在一起的器官，手拉着手往海面游去。  
洛基一路上被索尔搂着肩膀带着快速上浮着，明明有鱼尾巴的是自己，为什么还是人类形体的索尔居然游的更快？他转过头悄悄打量着索尔，三年没见，这个原本就十分高大强壮的海盗更加的魁梧了。  
本就比自己脑袋还要大的胳膊肌肉，现在看上去又粗了两圈，难怪自己怎么练都打不过他。而那些密布在漂亮的古铜色皮肤上的纹身，充满着高天尊的气息，洛基猜想着一定是那个半神拯救了被自己杀死的索尔，同时又再一次拯救了自己。  
从这么近的角度仔细的观察着自己的alpha对洛基而言是完全陌生的体验，他们相逢于三年前那一场灾难，度过了一个血腥而痛苦的新婚之夜，然后就是漫长的分离和无尽的误会，直到今天他才能像个正常的恋爱中的人一样坦荡的安心的注视着爱人的面孔。  
原来索尔的眼睛是那么蓝，仿佛萨卡一望无垠的珊瑚海。他的头发是闪耀的金色，细软的发丝与他威武雄壮的外表是那么的矛盾又和谐，体现了他的光和热、力量与温柔。他的肌肉是那么的富有弹性而优雅，随着游泳的动作，腰腹臀部大腿小腿的肌肉有序并强有力的运动着。  
还有那尺寸惊人的器官，此刻虽然已经不是完全勃起的状态，看上去还是那么的沉甸甸的，一想到刚才那么粗大的东西还在自己的体内肆虐，而自己则完全的被它艹开了，一股湿润的体液又从刚刚被灌满的生殖腔里涌了出来。  
洛基惊慌的推了一下索尔，想把身体抽远一点，免得被索尔发现自己居然如此的淫荡，光是看着他就能自己湿透了。然而当他抬头和索尔的目光对上，却发现对方湛蓝的眼睛里投射出的是满溢的爱意和同样饥渴的欲望。  
“上岸我们继续，人鱼的形态能做的姿势太少了。我会让你明白什么叫做真正的做爱，为了弥补以前我没能教给你的。”索尔咧开嘴笑了，轻轻的啄了啄洛基红的快要烧起来的耳垂。  
洛基下意识的夹紧了双腿，虽然对他现在的身体而言只是让那条修长的鱼尾怪异的扭动了一下，他的生殖腔还在不停的冒着水，连带着索尔刚才射进去的精华飘散在海水中，留下一道浑浊的印记。  
这一羞耻的认知，让他不敢再看四周，而是把头埋进了索尔的肩膀里，放松的把自己完全交给了自己的alpha。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
托尼在暮色降临的时候抵达了那片传说中被海怪塞壬和死灵所统治的海域，几百个大大小小的礁石岛耸立在粉紫色的雾霭中，影影绰绰的像各种各样的怪兽趴伏在深蓝色的海面上。在群岛的深处一团巨大的云气正在那里聚集，闪电伴随着雷声一阵阵的撕裂天空和大海，仿佛天空与大海正在厮杀的难分难解。  
带路的雨燕在托尼的头顶盘旋鸣叫催促着船队继续前行，然而为了所有人的安全托尼绝对不可能命令整个舰队在这个时间深入群岛之中。那些可怕的传闻不提，这片密密麻麻的礁石群本身对于航行的船只就是巨大的死亡威胁。贸然在黑暗之中开进去，只会让身后十艘战舰搁浅或者触礁。  
他伸出手，召唤回了雨燕，用一块特制的饵料犒赏了自己的小哨兵，然后吹了声口哨命令鸟儿回巢。从苏尔特尔和洛基被萨诺斯带走到现在已经过去了两个小时，按最坏的打算来看，可能已经完全没有幸存者了。  
不过那隆隆的雷声代表着一线生机，也许隶属于萨卡阵营的使者正在于海盗战斗。以之前所看到的雷霆一击的威力，对方显然是有与灭霸海盗团一决雌雄的实力。  
雷暴在连续闪烁了十一次之后归于沉寂，眼前的天空和大海终于恢复成了一片墨紫。繁星在云气散开后重新布满了天空，一轮皎洁的明月跃然跳出了海面，在海水上留下片片鱼鳞般的光斑。  
一道明亮的蓝色光河从月亮升起的地方蜿蜒而来，直奔舰队穿过他们身下的大海，如同丝带一般曲曲折折的在礁石间伸展，最终通向了闪电消失的方向。  
“Sir，独角鲸。”贾维斯指着海底光之河流里悠然自得的游近的巨大白鲸为托尼递上了望远镜。宝石国主推开了望远镜，径直走到了船舷边，丢下了一根缆绳然后又拉了上来。粗粗的缆绳被发光的海水浸湿后也变成了亮蓝色，托尼用手一捻，那些海水中发光的星形微粒就粘在了他的手指上。  
“星光藻……萨卡的独特海藻。”托尼不在意的在衣服上擦了擦手指，喃喃的自言自语。那只巨大的白色鲸鱼从他们的船只下方悄无声息的游过，比最大的黄金马克号还大了两倍，所有人都屏住了呼吸，生怕惊动了那只神兽。这么大的鲸鱼在水下翻个身就足以把这些战舰给掀翻。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，独角鲸是萨卡教廷的象征物。它是海洋的守护者，据说在航行中见到独角鲸的人，这次航行都可以平稳安全的抵达目的地。  
“跟上，命令其他船保持距离，成纵列通过光河，它在为我们带路。”托尼立刻做出了决定，得到命令的信号官，挥舞起手上的风灯，对身边的船只开始下令。而黄金马克号则一马当先的紧跟着独角鲸航向了卡斯哈群岛。  
很快他们就远远的看到了火焰王冠号凄惨的模样，那艘巨大的恢宏的战舰现在凄惨的倾倒搁浅在深黑色的礁石上，船体遍布伤痕，被雷电劈过的甲板和桅杆黑漆漆的还冒着缕缕的白烟。  
水面上漂浮着很多的尸体，大部分是海盗。而一同被萨诺斯掳走的其他两艘战舰上的海军正划着小船接近火焰皇冠号。  
“发信号弹，告诉我他们我来了。”托尼放下望远镜，发出命令。苏尔特尔看上去凶多吉少了，虽然他和这位吝啬而胆小的国王关系一般，但一想到一国之君居然命丧海盗之手还是觉得有点唏嘘。  
就在照明弹高高的飞过天空，其他船只还没有来得及做出回应的时候，原本潜行在海底的独角鲸突然从水底飞跃了起来，划过天空，然后又重重的落回了大海。如此庞大的生物激起的海浪简直如同海啸一般，巨大的水墙猛地推上了搁浅的大船，在一阵刺耳的摩擦和轰鸣中，搁浅的火焰王冠号被海浪推回了深水区。  
小船上的人几乎都被大浪给砸飞了出去，好在大家都是深谙水性的水手，很快就从水里爬回了船上。唯一不同的是身上沾满了星光藻，一个一个都变成了蓝光闪闪的样子。托尼迅速的派人登上了火焰王冠号，发现了挂在桅杆上奄奄一息的苏尔特尔和几乎被烤的融化在甲板上的一团模糊的萨诺斯。  
曾经叱咤七海的海盗魔王此刻变成了一块不成人形的焦炭，象征着身份的黄金铠甲融化了，被海水一激滋滋的冒着烟和水汽，散发出刺鼻的味道。他带了无限宝石的左手被不知道什么人砍了下来，卡在两个烧的漆黑的货箱之间，苏尔特尔的长剑则深深的钉在另一块已经掀起的甲板上。四周的一切都诉说着这里曾经发生过一场激烈的战斗，而此刻船上没有一个人能够清醒的说出当时发生了什么。  
黄金鹿的大副很快来到了船上，与他一起的还有女武神瓦尔基里，从两个人不完整的描述中托尼大致了解了那场战斗。他看着四周被照亮的海域，宁静安详的明亮蓝色把这里渲染的仿佛仙境，要不是空气中还弥漫着鲜血的刺鼻味道，简直难以相信几十分钟前这里还发生了一场如此残酷的大战。  
洛基砍断了萨诺斯的手，被海盗王击落坠入海中，海神的雷霆使者用惊雷劈死了萨诺斯也跳入了大海，现在只留下伤亡惨重的火焰王冠号和周围一大摊乱摊子给托尼，宝石国之王扶着额头重重的叹了口气说道：“那个该死的小骗子，麻烦制造者，要给我再见到他，我一定要找他好好的算账！”  
虽然听瓦尔基里描述的危险，但不知道为什么托尼就有信心那个满口谎言为了报仇不择手段的小混蛋一定还活着，这片海洋这么大，也许在不久的将来自己还能遇到他吧。但眼下他还需要把这只凌乱的舰队组织起来，送到该去的地方。  
独角鲸在他们的前方喷出了一个巨大的水柱，发出深邃悠远的呼声，低沉的音波穿透了每个人的身体，仿佛催促他们赶快前行。  
而此刻在距离奇迹海峡几百海里外索尔终于带着洛基游上了一座小岛。这座通体白色的圆形岛屿有一个浅浅的泻湖，他们从缺口游了进去，顺着逐渐抬升的海底靠近了岸边。在清冽的月光照射下，四周的一切闪烁着温润的珠光，他们脚下的沙子与别处不同，圆润光滑，彼此摩擦发出沙沙的响声。  
索尔托着洛基的肩膀和鱼尾把人横抱了起来，淌过那片已经不到他大腿的清澈海水。两个人现在都完全是赤裸的，但是岛屿四周的岩石挡住了泻湖岸边的海风，在太阳余温还没有完全散去的沙滩上行走，并不感到寒冷，但悬在空中的不安还是让洛基下意识的紧紧靠着索尔温热的身体。  
对这亲昵的肉体接触，索尔非常的喜欢，忍不住一边走一边亲吻了起来。他的舌尖滑过洛基光滑的脸颊，咸涩的海水伴随着洛基香甜的信息素的气味，仿佛是加了海盐的奶油布丁，让他欲罢不能。  
“放我下来！”洛基被他湿漉漉的舌头舔的心里痒痒的，索尔火热的呼吸就在耳边撩来撩去，勾的他刚刚发泄过一次按捺下去的欲火又汹涌的燃烧了起来。他用力的一挣扎，因为身上的粘液居然从索尔的手里滑了出去，啪嗒一下摔在了地上，吓了索尔一跳，赶紧半跪了下来检查洛基有没有摔伤。  
虽然摔的有点痛，但手上所接触到的东西一下子让洛基忘掉了疼痛，他把双手插入身下那些原本以为是光滑圆石子的东西里面，握了两大把放到眼前——那是珍珠，从米粒大小到鸡蛋大小的各种各样的珍珠。大部分是白色的，有些带着浅粉、淡蓝或者银灰的光泽。  
“……这里是人鱼墓地……”洛基缓缓的松开手指，让那些光华四射的珍珠从指尖滑落，他听说过这个地方，但从来不知道在哪里，没想到刚才的海流居然把他们带到了这个地方。  
一种莫名的悲恸突然贯穿了他的心灵，两颗滚烫的泪珠不知不觉的从眼角滑落，在离开脸颊的时候变作了两颗微微泛红的珍珠。千万年来，那些走到命运终点的人鱼游到这里，在这座岛屿上化作泡沫和珍珠，这里的每一颗珍珠都包含着那些逝去人鱼的情感和记忆。此刻作为人鱼的他，仅仅是触摸都能够体会到那些珍珠主人的强烈情感。  
索尔伸出手，接住了珍珠，用手指捏住洛基尖尖的下巴，把他的脸抬了起来：“怎么了？哪里难受吗？”  
“不知道……它只是就那么冒出来了。”洛基用手掌抹去了更多的泪水，为自己奇怪的共感而诧异，努力想要摆脱那些涌入脑海的激烈情绪。还没等他探究清楚，剧烈的疼痛又席卷了他的下半身，巨大的金绿色鱼尾开始收缩，变色，从尾端裂开，变成了原本属于人类的下肢。  
洛基抓紧了索尔的手臂，甚至在对方古铜色的臂膀上留下了深深的抓痕，从人鱼形态恢复的过程是他第一次清醒的经历，不但痛苦而且让他感到难堪。褪去鱼鳞后的皮肤粉嫩光滑，没有一丝瑕疵，敏感的要命，就连索尔呼吸喷在上面都让他颤栗不已。  
索尔在他的变化结束后一本正经的分开他的双腿，仔细的检查着皮肤看是否有那里受伤，却不知道这样的触摸简直对深陷情欲中的自己而言简直就是赤裸裸的挑逗。索尔的手指轻柔的抚过那些新生的皮肤，在检查完正面后，把洛基翻过来放在自己的大腿上，有检查起后面。  
“这是……”他粗糙的手指停留在了洛基挺翘双臀之间，在尾椎骨的位置上轻轻的碰触。那里有一个鲜红的纹身，一只活灵活现的鱼尾从凹陷的三角凹陷处没入臀缝之间，而此刻这个鲜红的印记正微微的发着光，仿佛会呼吸一般。  
“神皇……给我的……恩赐……啊……保护我……嗯……落水也不……。”洛基的声音很紧还夹杂着喘息。因为索尔手指接触的地方是高度敏感的，他甚至可以感受到指纹的起伏摩擦过幼嫩肌肤带来的不由自主的颤动。  
索尔的眼神黯了黯，他突然加重了手上的力量，粗鲁的分开了臀瓣，急切的用手指开始操弄起洛基身下粉嫩的那个小穴。因为情动，那里湿润柔软，分泌着透明的体液，毫不吃力的就吞下了他的一根手指。他不喜欢自己的爱侣身体上被别人打上印记，然而如果不是海神的恩赐，洛基早已经死去多时了。一方面他痛恨着自己的无能，一方面alpha的占有欲又让他妒火中烧。  
“啊……”洛基被他突然的动作刺激的惊呼了一下，不明所以的转头看了看索尔。他发现索尔的脸上隐约的漂浮着怒气，开拓自己后穴的动作也比之前粗鲁了不少。转念一想他顿时明白了过来，脸上挂起了嘲讽的笑容：“怎么？吃醋吗？”  
索尔被他说的一愣，立刻否认：“不……我只是恨自己当初没有能够保护好你，让你吃了那么多苦。”这并不是谎言，索尔在刚才的检查中发现他当年的标记已经完全的被抹去了，这具身体是完美无瑕的，宛若新生，而自己前几天刚刚把洛基劈成了两半。  
是海神的魔力让洛基一次次痊愈，但痊愈不代表不会疼痛。他从海怪的手上重生的整个过程让他明白洛基看似完美的身体曾经经历过怎样的痛苦和煎熬。  
自己身上的纹身，每一针都灌注着海怪的魔法，纹身的过程几乎就是他的每一寸皮肤被撕裂炙烤又重新粘回去的过程。  
“很疼吗？”索尔低下头，轻轻的舔舐了一下那个精致的鱼尾纹身，然后抬眼看向洛基审视的眼神。  
嘲讽的眼神消退了下去，洛基轻轻的叹了口气，原谅了索尔的嫉妒。“不……我已经忘记了。其实我的身体在很长一段时间对于刺激毫无反应，曾今我以为我这辈子都不会像一个正常人一样勃起、发情了。但不知道为什么，见到了你之后，我枯槁的身体居然又重新找回了爱的感觉。”  
索尔伸出手，把洛基扶了起来，两腿分开跨坐在自己大腿上，轻柔的轻吻着对方的眼睛，睫毛，鼻尖，薄唇和尖尖的下巴，一连串如同雨点般的轻吻之后，他用双手捧起洛基的脸颊，用眼睛牢牢的锁定对方的眼睛，深情的宣布：“这是因为我们的彼此吸引，从我第一眼看到你的时候我就知道，我属于你，我的肉体我的灵魂我的生命我的一切都属于你。而你和我一样……”  
洛基看着那双碧蓝的眼睛，在里面看到自己的倒影，他看着自己的影子诚实的微笑了起来：“是的，我想是的。”  
他的手沿着索尔傲人的肌肉线条一路往下，抚摸上了夹在两个人中间粗大的生机勃勃的阴茎，与自己同样盎然的分身贴在了一起，轻轻的摩擦着。体内分泌的润滑液体从身下的小穴里渗透了出来，随着他的动作一点点摩擦到索尔的身上，沾湿了那丛丰茂的金棕色草丛。  
索尔很快就无法忍受如此温吞水的摩擦，他一把抓住了身上人儿丰润的双臀，把人轻松的举起，然后对准自己高涨的欲望重重的按了下去。他粗大的长矛被湿润的小穴欲拒还迎的吞了下去，整个过程虽然略有痛楚和干涩，但很快从洛基体内源源不绝涌出的爱液就滋润了被完全打开的通道。  
他在洛基适应后，立刻凶横的往上顶动，让全然失控的洛基只能虚虚的圈在他的肩膀上，柔若无骨的依靠着他，被他操弄的只能发出咿咿呀呀的哀叫，说不出一个完整的单词。他冲刺的如此快速凶猛，顶弄的洛基生理性的泪水又不自主的涌了出来，到了最后每一声呻吟都带上了哭腔，连求饶的话都说不周全。  
“啊……不要……了……太……太深了……啊哈……求你……啊啊啊……”他的哭泣请求不但没有让索尔减慢速度，反而激起更加迅猛的一波进攻。索尔调整着自己的角度，微微往后仰，寻找着当年所探索过的那个秘密宝藏。当他找到了那个深藏在肠道内壁上的柔软皱褶的时候，针对着那处弱点稳准狠的摩擦了起来。  
洛基被无尽的快感冲刷着，尖叫着射了出来。然而索尔丝毫不等他缓过气来，继续穷追猛打的开拓着生殖腔，用他肥大粗壮的龟头碾压着那个敏感的入口。他们相拥的姿势是那么的深入，以至于每一次索尔的阴茎几乎都是从后穴的入口直接撞击在生殖腔口，快感夹杂着丝丝痛苦，让洛基不能自已的痛哭了起来。  
终于索尔找准了角度，一个挺身把自己送进了更加紧致温热的生殖腔，突破了柔韧又弹性的入口，把自己深深的埋进了那片肥沃的土壤。  
他略微停顿了一下，观察洛基的反应。还好这一次痛楚并没有在洛基的脸上多做停留，很快他可爱的情人就睁开了哭的通红的碧眸，不耐烦的催促他：“快点动啊！你傻了吗？”高潮带来的红晕温暖了洛基苍白的双颊，他看上去美极了，整个人都在珍珠的海洋里闪闪发光，天上的星光和月色罩在他的身上，仿佛为他披上了一件无形的罩袍。  
索尔再一次亲吻了洛基，在两个人唇齿交融的时候温柔的抽动着下身，像海浪一样有节奏的摩擦着洛基的生殖腔。两个人之间的空气因为摩擦而升温，快感攀升的如此之快，让双方都喘息了起来，索尔猛地把洛基压倒在珍珠组成的沙滩上，抬起了他修长的双腿，腰腹高速的撞击了起来，他顶的是那么凶猛，让洛基因为过于激烈的快感眼睛都翻了过去，只能张开嘴，如同离开水的鱼一样，无声的喘息。  
洛基的身体抽搐了起来，双腿绷紧，夹住了索尔的腰，高潮的有一次到来让他全身的肌肉都收紧了，而被他如此大力的绞动，索尔也终于忍耐不住开始射精。他原本就粗大的阴茎快速的膨大了起来，形成一个结牢牢的堵住了生殖腔的入口，积攒了多年的浓稠精液一股股的撞击着生殖腔的内壁，带来洛基全身一波又一波的高潮。  
索尔心满意足的长吁了一口气，并不急于把自己的身体退出来，而是就着这个姿势，轻柔的覆盖在洛基因为高潮失神放松的身体上，一遍遍的用嘴唇丈量每一寸光洁的肌肤。洛基平坦的小腹因为装满了他的精液而微微隆起，他用手掌温柔的抚摸着那里，这一次没有鲜血，没有痛苦，希望的种子也许已经在这里生根发芽，一想到这里，他的阴茎又开始硬的发疼。  
他温情的撩拨很快又引起了洛基新一波的情潮，重新聚焦的绿色眼眸带着盈盈的笑意锁定了他，并用双手拉近两个人的距离，用一个甜蜜的粘稠的吻开始了新一轮的战斗。  
当两个人沉迷在情天欲海的时候，一只橙黄色的螃蟹驮着一团灰白色带着孔雀蓝条纹的章鱼爬到了他们附近的一块岩石上。  
『托帕兹，靠近点，这里看的还不够清楚』收拾完残局一路找过来的高天尊为了避免自己正在交尾的两只宠物尴尬，好心的伪装了自己，但却因为角度不好而看的不是很清楚。  
『主人，你完全可以光明正大的命令他们在你面前交配，毕竟他们都是你的奴隶。』  
『哦，不，你怎么能这么说。我是那么的喜欢他们，难道我给他们的自由还不够多吗？你怎么能用那么……那么……的词来形容他们。』高天尊不满的甩动着触手，拍打着身下的螃蟹。  
螃蟹突出的眼球晃动一下，表示自己在翻白眼。  
『但你的建议也不错，也许下一次，我可以让他们在我的大床上表演。不过那可能要等个一年了……』高天尊看着不知疲倦的战斗着的两只宠物，遗憾的搓了搓触手。  
年轻真好啊，全新的生命在爱中诞生，看的自己不知道几千万岁的身体也重新充满了活力，海神如此感叹着。  
第二部（完）


End file.
